Purple Guy: Confessions
by Writer's Pen 77
Summary: Learn the tragic story of Purple Guy.
1. Intro

Hello there, my name is Vincent, I am the Purple Guy, you may know me as the killer, the Shadow of Fredbear's Family Diner, but it wasn't always like this, once I was sane, once I had a family, once I was happy, you may think I'm crazy, but like any insanity, it all started from too much sanity.

...

I was once a responsible business owner, Vincent Malone, co-founder of Fredbear's Family Diner, my partner Fred Foghorn was a rich Englishman with too much time on his hands, he never stopped to think about anything, the first thing he thought to do was the only thing he did, he was a pretty great guy, shame from the Bite of '87 forced him to retire early, while the tragedy of the incident kept me up at night. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, I became insane. I had three sons, Alex, Shaun, and Max, Alex was the oldest and he loved to hurt Max, if only I was a better parent, but I had a business to run, I couldn't let my company, the one Foggy and I built from going to the toilet; so I deferred my parenting to Shaun, if ever one had an obsession with phones it was him, I used to call him Phone guy, but I digress. One day, Shaun took Max to the Diner, for some strange reason, he didn't seem to like it, he just wanted to leave, when I asked him why, he said it was because of Alex, who loved to scare him. I immediately breathed a sigh of annoyance, "Max, what did I say about Alex?"

"That he can't hurt me if I don't let him," he said.

"That's right, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll take care of Alex," I replied.

"Really," he asked.

"Really."

"Alex!" I shouted, "Alex, come here."

"What is it dad?" he responded. "Why do you keep bullying your brother?" I asked.

"Leave me alone, loser," he responded.

I replied with a swift kick to his shin, "what did you say?" I asked, shaking in anger, "you do know that he is your brother, right? right?" I'll leave you to remember that just in case you ever forget that."

I stormed off frustrated until, I saw Foggy, "hey Vince, what's up," he asked.

"Oh I'm fine," I blushed, embarrassed by my actions.

"You do know that there is a time and place for acting the way you just did, right?"

"Right," I responded.

"If I see you do what you just did again, I'm leaving this partnership, and you'll lose money."

After that I slumped back to my desk and cried, I tried to protect my child, but ended up losing my position as manager and became a security guard, life sucks.


	2. Promises

The next day, I put on the new uniform, a purple hat, tunic, vest, and golden badge. As I walked through the front door, I was greeted with a smile from Freddy Fazbear himself, "hey there friend, how are you doin', huhuh."

"I'm doing great, Freddy, how are you," I smiled back.

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking," he replied.

"Yeah, well, I better start my shift, see ya later," I replied.

"Ok, bubye," and with that, Freddy left.

"Life isn't so bad," I thought, as I smiled to myself. Then it hit me, I could be better at protecting my kids as a guard, than as a manager, I thought long and hard about giving a piece of my mind to Foggy, but thought better of it. Mainly because I realized what mercy I was being shown, he wasn't hurting me, he was putting me in a position to better help my kids. Suddenly, the 6:00 AM, doorbell rang and all the kids rushed in.

"Welcome to Fredbear's, a magical place for kids and grownups alike where fantasy and fun come to life, Fredbear's is always ready to serve you clean whole family friendly fun," the PA box stated. I smiled when I saw Shaun and Max, but was shocked when I saw that Shaun had a scar running down his face, and that Max had a black eye. I went to go talk to them but was met only by Shaun's defeated look.

"Is everything Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure dad, it's not like after you humiliated Alex, he didn't call in his friends to jump us as we went home, and where were you by the way?" he asked, "all I saw was you going back to the break room, and did I just hear crying?"

"Well you see," I explained, "Foggy..."

"Dad, why am I not surprised, you value this place of business more than you value us, one of these days you are going to regret it, and I know it must have been hard after mom died, but we're still here, we're your family too, and you need to get it through your thick head, now come on, help me get inside of the Fredbear suit."

I was shocked, shocked that he dared go that far, "Now you listen here, my wife, your mother, was one of the sweetest people I have ever known, and you think that it's Ok, to bring up her name, when you were only toddlers when she died?" I asked, "are you sick?"

Shaun looked down in shame, realizing how much he had hurt me, "Dad, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he pleaded.

"No, no, you're right, I have been somewhat selfish as of late, but I swear to you both, that I will always be there for you, from now 'till the end of time, now come on, we've got a show to put on," I smiled.

As I walked inside the old parts and services room, I could smell the musty air, the synthetic fur of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, I smelled the aura of fun, and decided that the time was right. "Come on in, Shaun," I said.

"Ok, dad, do you have the crank ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I sure do," I replied, "now, you said Spring Bonnie or was it Fredbear?"

"It's Fredbear, dad," he replied.

"Ok, well climb into the suit, I've already prepped it," I asked.

"Sure thing, dad," he replied, smiling.

"Alright, let's just fasten these Springlocks," which I did as I turned the crank, locking away the animatronic parts around the edge of the suit. "And finally we put on the head, wow look at you," I said smiling, "your mother would be proud, now go out there and show Max what a great amazing brother you are." Then I heard sobbing, "Shaun go see what that's all about," I insisted. Shaun ran out the door with me closely behind, as we saw Max crying and curled up into a ball on the floor. "Max," I asked, "Max, what's wrong." But Max wouldn't speak, he kept muttering about how much he hated it here, I tried to reassure him. "Max, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate it here," he replied.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"The mascots, they scare me," he replied.

"But don't you like watching Fredbear and Friends on TV, plus don't you have all those plushies in your room, so how do you hate it here?" I asked.

"It's just that Alex likes to scare me, sometimes he jumps out from my closet to scare me, other times, it's behind the TV, and one time, he locked me in my room," he cried.

"Oh, Max, Max, Max, hushhhh... that's it, it's going to be Ok, I promise," I said, as I caressed him, "hey, I didn't tell you about how I got this new job, you see this badge," I asked.

"Yeah," he said through the tears.

"Yeah, well, I got this from defending you yesterday, and when I saw that no good, pathetic excuse of a person, I kicked him right in the shin," I said.

At this point, Max giggled, "really, dad?" he asked.

"Really, and I tell you what, if I see that you're happy after today, I will give you $100, that you can use for anything you want, do we have an agreement?"

Max looked me up and down, then rushed over to hug me, "Ok dad."

"Alright, good, now are you ready for Shaun to give you a show that you'll never forget?" I asked.

Shaun straightened his bow tie, straightened his hat, grabbed the mike, and started singing, "hello darkness, my old friend, I've come to talk with you again, because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping, and the vision that was planted in my brain, still remains within the sound of silence. In restless dreams, I walked alone narrow streets of cobblestone. 'Neath the halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light that split the night, and touched the sound of silence. And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more. People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs, that voices never share, and no one dare disturb the sound of silence, "Fools, " said I, "you do not know silence like a cancer grows. Hear my…" and him singing the sound of silence calmed Max down, and when he was done, I asked if Max wanted to leave and he said yes, so I told him that if he felt like it, that he was going to have to walk there by himself, because me and Shaun had work to do. Max mustered up the courage, and decided to go. If only I had stopped him...

Meanwhile, Shaun and Scott, one of the other employees, decided to put on a talent show for the kids, first up was a Hispanic boy named Carlos, who hummed Eye of the Tiger while standing on his head. Next, there was an African American kid named Elijah, who was able to break 3 wooden boards with a karate chop, and finally we had a fair skinned child named Billy, who did a magic trick and pulled a pencil out of his ear, that one was kind of gross. In the back of my mind, I felt like Max should have stayed, but at the same time, he didn't want to stay. In the end, when it was time for my lunch break, I came back home just to check on him, and saw him getting picked on by Alex, who was mocking him and calling him stupid. I decided that enough is enough, "Alex!" I yelled, "come here." Alex slowly shuffled to where I was and I told him in no uncertain terms that if he was going to keep abusing Max, that he was going to have to find a new house to live in. "How old are you?" I asked.

"17, sir," he replied.

"Right, 17, now did you know that I could call the police and that they could take you to prison for what you're doing?" I asked, "you're a man, so start acting like one."

Alex just looked me in the eyes and shrugged, "Ok, then, I'll just leave," and then he walked out the door.

I was shocked, stunned in fact, that Alex just left, I struggled to comprehend what had just happened, "Max, do you want to come back to Fredbear's?" I asked, "or do you want to stay home, if you stay home, just know that I'm leaving the house keys here," as I put them down on the counter top, "Ok?"

"No dad, I want to come with you," he responded.

"Ok, son, let's go," I answered. "First let's pack some yummy sandwiches Ok, now do you PB&J or a turkey sandwich?" I asked.

"I wanna turkey sandwich, daddy," he replied, his eyes gleaming.

"alright, now do you want an orange, banana or apple as a snack?" I asked.

"I'll have a banana," he replied.

"Ok, and finally, do you want some water, milk, or lemonade?" I asked.

"Lemonade, daddy," he said.

"Ok, son, let's go have some fun," as we drove back to the Pizzeria, it just occurred to me that I forgot to pack my lunch, but I at least had my wallet, I'd just buy a pizza or something, I figure. Once we got to Fredbear's, my lunch break was over, but at least Max was able to eat. "Ok Max, now daddy has to go check on the rest of the restaurant, Ok?" If you want, you can come with me," I offered.

"I think, I'll be Ok, dad," he said.

"Ok, see you later," I replied. I walked outside and breathed in some fresh air, smiling at the beautiful sunshine.


	3. One Night at Fredbear's

The next day, I decided to prepare a birthday party for my son, Max, who was going to turn 10 this year, I was really excited. My parents never had enough money to take me on trips, but they still showed me how much they cared for me. So today, I was going to show my son around the diner, before opening. I still had my key from when I was a manager, I guess Foggy forgot about it, idiot. As we drove to the entrance, I wanted to show Max how the animatronics weren't that scary. Most people knew about Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, and the Marionette, but they didn't usually see Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, or Foxy the Pirate Fox. That was because these four were prototypes, with advanced mobility, intelligence and versatility. I specially designed them myself, my degree in mechanical engineering really paid off, and thanks to my genius design, we were able to save money for the company, after we realized that we were getting ripped off by that company in Guangzhou, China. It was why these Springlock suits, while safe still required lots of maintenance to operate. We thought about phasing out the golden suits and replacing them with the new animatronics, unfortunately they still had quite a few bugs to be worked out. Freddy was a little slow, Bonnie kept falling apart, Chica couldn't walk around the restaurant, and Foxy kept shutting down when exposed to bright lights.

"Ok Max, are you ready?" I asked as pulled up into the parking lot.

"Yes, daddy," Max replied.

"I'm here to show you around the restaurant, you've never been here during the night shift right?" I asked.

"No daddy, but I bet it'll be pretty cool," Max replied with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit," I answered. "Ok here we go," as I unlocked the doors and the two of us entered Fredbear's. "Ok son, here's this flashlight, I'm giving it to you just in case you want to explore on your own, Ok?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Max replied.

"Alright, so here's the show-stage with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, look at that, isn't that neat," I asked.

"Wow, it's amazing," he said.

"Yeah, Ok now, I wanna show you something really cool," I said, "follow me." We walked past the dining area and the arcade into the Parts/Services room, "Ok, here we go."

"Wow, I never knew these existed." Max replied.

"Yep, and I want to show you something cool," I clapped twice and Freddy came online.

"Hello there friend," Freddy said.

"Hi Freddy," Max replied.

"Do you wanna hear a song?" asked Freddy.

"Yes please," Max said. Freddy stood up and in the light, we saw the brown fur on Freddy's face light up as his blue rimmed eyes shined like headlights, Freddy began playing the Toreador March and Max was grinning from ear to ear as Freddy sang his song, when it was done, Freddy removed his hat and took a bow.


	4. The Bite of '83

Blood, Blood everywhere, my son was dead, killed in a practical joke gone horribly wrong. Alex, my son thought it would be funny to toss Max into Fredbear's jaws and watch him cry, little did he know that moisture loosened the springlocks causing my child to die, a death the papers would refer to as the Bite of '83. I swore vengeance on Alex, James, Sam, and Ted, the gang of four that killed my son, after the incident, they fled the scene and this is how my story truly begins.

...

"Max! Maaaxxx!" I cried as I held my youngest son in my arms.

"Daahhasd," Max mumbled as his bloody face showed the gray matter of the brain, crushed bone flakes surrounded the now shut down Bear.

"Max, shh, save it, you'll be fine, you'll be Ok," I whispered gently as I stroked his hair, "I promise." "Mediicc!" I screamed. Police sirens came, and two paramedics whisked Max away on a stretcher. The next day they found them and I had a plan.

...

"Max, how are ya buddy?" I asked when we got to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malone, but it appears that your son is in a coma," a doctor stated.

"Can you save him, please," I begged.

"At this stage it is too early to make an accurate diagnosis, but I swear to you, we will do everything we can to save your son," he said.

"Thank you doctor," I replied.

"God bless you, Mr. Malone, now please leave, we have work to do," the doctor responded. I kissed Max on his cheeks and left the operating table. I waited for days and never left the waiting area. Shaun brought me food from Candy's a rival business, the CEO, Mr. Grives offered me condolences and assured me that things would be fine. Letters from Max's friends in the neighborhood flooded the hospital and reporters flocked Fredbear's. Things were hectic, then I heard the news, after five nights, my son was dead.

"Mr. Malone?" a police officer inquired.

"Yes officers?" I asked, as I looked up to find two police officers, and with them was Alex in handcuffs.

"We, uh, we don't know how to tell you this but, uh, listen I'm sorry, but your son, he, he passed away, I'm sorry Mr. Malone." In that moment my life seemed like it was over, "We caught your son selling crack on the street," he said as he spat on Alex, "again, I am so sorry for your loss, but I am begging you to see past this and know that things will be better, if you need a call just let me know," as he gave me his phone number, "goodbye sir," and with that the officers left.

I smiled at Alex, "I hope you're happy now," as I slapped him across the face. "I'm gonna have some fun with you tonight," as I choked him with his own handcuffs. I stopped, "Get in there and look at what you've done!" I yelled. I opened the door and pushed him onto the floor, "I'll leave you here for five minutes, then we're going to play a little game."

Tears flowed out of Alex's eyes as he wobbled on the floor, crying, "I'm soorryy, I'm so sorry! I never meant to kill him, it was just a joke, a stupid joke." he begged.

"The only joke here, is you," I replied, then I walked out the door.


	5. The first murder

Alex Pov

I gagged when I saw my little brother on the hospital bed, dried blood caked his bandages and I could see the IV and the Heart Monitor, tears welled up in my eyes as I realized what I had done. I killed him, I killed my baby brother. I talked to him, even though the doctors said there was nothing that could be done, I wanted to say goodbye.

"Can you hear me, I don't know if you can hear me, I'm sorry," and with that I just broke down crying on my brother, I didn't care, I just wanted to die.

...

"Get up you little shit!" I said, "let's go!" as I grabbed Alex, and forced him to the exit.

"Now, I want to know why you did what you did?" I asked Alex once we got into my purple BMW.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Alex shouted.

"Don't you dare," I threatened as I menacingly pulled out a pocketknife. The gleam of the blade shone through his fear and I glimpsed his true terror, I was his father no more, I would be his demise.

"Dad, please," he said, "you don't need to do this."

"Oh, I very much do," I smiled back, "you took away my child, Max, the happiest child a father could ask for, and now you have the nerve to beg mercy, where was it when he was still alive, but I will give you a chance, take these keys, if you make it to Fredbear's in one piece, I won't kill you, if not, oh well then."

Alex immediately ran out the car door and tried to get into the hospital, when that happened, I shot the pavement right next to him barely missing, "wrong way."

Alex panicked. He ran and I followed, just trailing behind as he ran to Fredbear's, looking back every now and again. He was searching for me, shivering, as he ran. When he finally got there he put in the keys, but they didn't fit, he just stood there and cried. As soon as I got there, he looked at me and froze, then I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the neck, instantly he fell and died. As I admired my handiwork, I looked into the window and saw Freddy staring at me, like he knew what I did, his stare convicting me of my morbid crime, I saw him holding a birthday cake in his hand, I saw children crying in the background, as he dropped the cake. I immediately ran right back to my car and drove straight home. I couldn't help but feel like Freddy knew what I did. I drove straight home, where Shaun was waiting for me.

"Hey dad," he said, trying to comfort me.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired," I replied.

"That's OK, dad, this whole thing has got me feeling pretty bad too. Foggy pulled out of the company today, he still has the rights to the pizzeria, but I don't think we should keep the old name, I think it's bad luck," he said.

"Well, how about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" I asked, "it has a nice ring to it, maybe I can get the rest of the animatronics to work," I suggested.

"Yeah, that works, I love you dad," Shaun smiled at me.

I felt sick, my smile quickly fading, "Is something wrong dad?" he asked.

"I, I need to sleep," I said shuddering, remembering what had happened.

"OK, well good night," he smiled.

"Good night son," I told him as I walked back upstairs and went to sleep.

...

The dream

I was the Marionette, hiding in my box, crying, through my white mask, the tears dried and became purple, I wanted to yell but no words came out. I felt truly alone, as I looked around my box, I could hear the sweet, sweet music of My Grandfather's Clock, it helped me to relax, it helped me to think. I am Alex Malone, I am now a puppet, I laughed in my head, this had to be a joke, or something, the last thing I remember was being chased around town by the purple man, my father, after I had gotten my brother killed, by mistake. I should probably have been nicer to him, much, much nicer. I wanted to help him out, I wanted to apologize for I did, I was ready to turn my life around, but I never had the chance to tell him I'm sorry. I examined myself, I was dressed in black, all black, two shiny white buttons covered my chest, and I could see black and white pinstripes covering my arms and legs, my arms ending in what appeared to be claws, my feet looked like shoes. Growing up, I always liked the puppet, his pale face mirrored my outlook on life, his hands full of gifts whenever I visited the Prize Corner, that life was worth living if you knew how. I thought that, until my mom died, after that, dad pretty much ignored us, to busy with his work. I only bullied my brother because I was mad, I was mad that my father seemed to hate us, but I would find something to do to change that.

...


	6. Consequences

I woke up startled, "what?" I panted breathing heavily, this couldn't be true could it? I mean, ghosts aren't real, right, and plus it was only a stupid dream, I reassured myself, "yeah, yeah, it's just a dream, it's just a dream," I said. But that too felt off, I shivered in my place, confused about what I would do tomorrow. I opened my bedroom door and steadied myself, after a few deep breaths I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, while listening to Purple Rain on my Walkman. I went downstairs, to a steaming plate of pancakes, with syrup, a glass of milk, next to it was a newspaper showing Alex's dead body, with an angry Shaun waiting for me.

"Dad, what the hell did you do!?" Shaun asked me. "Did you do this, did you kill Alex?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," I said, "and I'd do it again."

"Dad, I knew you were unstable, but this?" he asked, "you've gone too far this time, I'm calling the police."

"Do that, then what, I'm the only family you have right now," I said, "you've lost Max, Shaun, Alex too, and now, you want to lock me up too?" I asked.

"Dad, please," tears flowed out of Shaun's eyes, "don't you realize what you've done to me, Alex may have been an asshole, but that doesn't give you the right to instantly kill him."

"He killed Max," I retorted.

"But it was an accident!" Shaun yelled back, "you don't do that, it's wrong."

"I know what it looks like, but it's not that bad, you're going to have to make a choice, it's either me rotting in jail, for the rest of my life, with you all alone and no one to talk to, or you can let me stay and I promise, no more murder," I reached out my hand, "do we have a deal?"

"I hate you so much, but I don't want to be alone," he said, "and you're right, I've got no one else, I'm sorry, dad, maybe, maybe, he did deserve it," Shaun said hugging me.

"I would never let anyone hurt you, you understand," I said,"I love you."

"You too dad," Shaun said back.

Abruptly, a loud knock disturbed the moment, "Police, open up!"

"Shaun, stay close and follow my lead, can you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he said.

"Come on out!" the officer yelled.

"I'm coming!" I replied.

Immediately a flashbang grenade popped through the window, a SWAT officer kicked the door open, came in and handcuffed me, Shaun had his hands up as another officer pointed an assault rifle at him, "On your knees!" he shouted.

Shaun immediately complied.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in a court of law," the officer said, as he cuffed Shaun.

"All right, suspects have been apprehended, we're bringing them in," the first SWAT officer, called in on his radio.

"Come quietly, or else," he threatened.

We both willingly complied, and as we came outside, we could see a dozen or so officers in the front lawn, one of whom was the officer who gave me Alex, his head hang in shame.

Dozens of reporters and other neighborhood residents gasped in sock as they saw me and Shaun led in handcuffs to a squad car.

"Mr. Malone, is it true that you murdered your son, Alex in cold blood?"

"Shaun, is it true that your father is a cold blooded killer?"

"Mr. Malone, Mr. Malone?"

The door shut as both of us entered the squad car, Shaun was sweating heavily, his red sweater soaked wet. His hands covered his face, "Oh, God, Oh God.." he muttered. My appearance matched my attitude, cold, indifferent, I had time, time to think. "Shaun, whatever you do, don't panic, never talk unless you have a lawyer present, understand?" I asked. "Yes dad, I got it," he said back to me. We passed many people screaming and cursing us as we left the station, we passed Fredbear's, Alex's body was still there being examined by CSI. Finally we arrived at the station.

"Get out, now," Officer Franks demanded viciously," you people make me sick."

"Easy now," Lieutenant Schmidt said, "innocent until proven guilty."

"Yes sir, we'll lead you rats to the interrogation room," he said as he led us to questioning.

But as we entered we saw Mr. Grives, smiling, "hello gentlemen, I have a proposition for you both."


	7. Mr Grives

"Mr. Grives, but I don't understand, no I'm afraid you don't, Captain won't you leave so we can discuss business?"

"But of course," he said as he left.

"Now you may have guessed, that I am the kingpin of the damn city, I control everything, I'm prepared to buy you freedom, but I should run Fredbear's, do we have a deal?" he inquired.

"You already run the city, you're the kingpin?" immediately I quaked in fear, I was in front of a true criminal, a gangster, I'd heard the rumors, journalists found dead, crooked cops, dead babies, but I never thought that I'd be placed in front of this monster.

"That's right, there's no politician, cop, or reporter that isn't in my pocket," he smiled, "ya see my granddad was good friends with Al Capone, the mob, see has been in my family for generations, I ordered your son to do what he did, this whole thing was a plan to get you in my pocket too," he smugly told me.

"I'm gonna kill you," I told him.

He laughed in my face and stubbed my face with his cigarette butt, "I don't think so, kid. Try it, and your son's death will look like mercy once I get my hands on your son here," he said.

I spit on his face, "you mess with me, my family, and my dream! I will end you!"

"Then I hope you enjoy prison," he laughed, "maybe a few days in solitary will change your mind."

"We'll see," I retorted.

Just then the door opened, "well how'd it go?" asked the Chief.

"I think our friend here needs some persuasion," he suggested.

"No problem, boss," he said as he pulled out his taser, "Let's make things interesting."

"AAAACHH," Shaun screamed as his body went into convulsions.

"Stop, just stop, you win OK," I pleaded, "please don't hurt him," I cried.

"That's enough, Ralph," Grives ordered, "see a little persuasion was all you needed, now I need you to sell me the rights to the company, your Pizzeria is quite the money maker, a good addition to my empire."

"Let him out, we'll find a patsy to take his place," he said.

"Dadd," Shaun said as he ran towards me, sobbing.

"It's Ok, Shaun, it'll be alright, I said as I hugged him, I rubbed his hair and kissed him on the forehead, "you have to be strong, understand?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Ok," he said, as he wiped his tears.

"Let's go, tonight we dine, call CNN, and tell them that this man was framed, tonight we eat like kings!" Mr. Grives invited.

"We'd be honored," I said as I couldn't hold back my relief.

"Come on, my limo's parked out front," he said, elated.

We walked to the limo, whilst reporters outside followed us.

"Mr. Malone, new DNA evidence places Fred Foghorn at the scene of the crime not you."

Mr. Malone, welcome to Casa De Grives, mi casa es tu casa," he said, "come, sit," he gestured as we sat at the dinner table. "Ben, get these two young men some champagne," he ordered.

"Um, sir, sorry but we don't drink," I refused.

"You're a straight shooter, I like that, well more for me anyway," he shrugged.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to negotiate a deal, for protection of course, I take 20% right off the top, you two can manage the place, but I own it. Now, you may think 20% is a bit much, but I've got a stake in this too, and I'd hate to see Fredbear's shut down," he explained.

"Uh, we renamed it this morning, it's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza now," I explained, "we did it to, ya know, move away from Fredbear, since, well you know," I winced.

"Fredbear's, Fazbear's, I really don't care, just as long as it makes money," he said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"By the way, I have the other three goons who caused this mess, and I'm giving them to you as a peace offering, see?" he said, "what happened to your little boy was disgusting, and I apologize."


	8. Meet the band

The next day, I went to work, there were streamers in the air as I patched up the new animatronics. I fixed Bonnie by getting new parts from Rowboatics Robot Factory, the joints were greased with oil, as I tightened the screws on his ears. I tightened the joints around his face and legs. When I finished with Bonnie, I turned to Chica, and repaired her legs in a similar fashion, after that I worked on Foxy, and although I was able to fix his motion sensors, he was still sensitive to bright lights. Fredbear was placed in parts and services with Spring Bonnie, however, I was planning on keeping the golden suit for later use. This time I had the other three, Ted, James and Sam. This time I would have revenge. I put on the Spring Bonnie suit, hid the knife in between the torso and legs of the suit and walked outside with the other robots following behind me. I came on the stage, where Freddy had just finished singing a song. "Hello, boys and girls," I said in the cutest voice I had.

"Hi, Spring Bonnie," the kids said, smiling with excitement.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life," I said in the sweetest voice I could, "huhuh, uh I'd like to introduce to you my new friends, my cousin, Bonnie the Bunny."

"Hey kids, I'm ready for fun, huhuh," he said in his sweet southern accent, "wanna see what's on my guitar," he said as he moved his head to his right side.

"I'd sure love to," the bright yellow chicken said, "I'm Chica, let's eat."

"Ahoy maytees, my name be Foxy the Pirate Fox, the roughest, toughest pirate on the seven seas, ye'll find me in good ol' Pirate's Cove, me mates Bonnie and Chica'll be keeping Freddy some company on the showstage, yahaar," Foxy said smiling cutely at the audience.

The kids cheered in admiration for their new heroes. "I'm a Pirate, too," one of the red haired kids from the audience said said.

"Bonnie's my favorite," a young boy with blond hair, green eyes and freckles smiled.

"No way, Chica's my favorite," a little girl in a yellow dress said.

"I like Freddy best," Elijah said, "that bow tie and hat give him swag, if ya know what I mean.

The robots started interacting with the kids, whilst the Marionette gave me the death stare from Prize Corner, I quickly shook my head, but when I looked back, all I saw was the puppet handing out gifts.

I glanced at Ted, Sam, and James, "Come here, I beckoned to them, I have a surprise for you," I said to them whilst hiding in the Spring Bonnie suit.

"Sure, I'm just glad that that the purple guy is gone, that guy gives me the creeps," Ted said, apparently he was a fan of Freddy, he just looked back and smiled.

"Can I just stay a little longer," James asked, "that rabbit dude is super cool."

"No way, it's Chica, she's the awesome one," Sam started.

"I guess you don't wanna see the new animatronic," I sighed.

"Really?" their eyes opened wide with surprise, "where is it?"

"Well, you three will just have to wait 'till 6:00 am, I haven't quite finished it yet," I told them.

"You're the mascot and mechanic too, that's super cool," Sam said.

"Thanks Spring Bonnie, we really needed this, it's just well..." James said nervously.

"Go on, you can tell me," I goaded.

"We'll tell you, you just have to promise not to tell anyone," Ted said nervously.

"It's Ok, I promise, I won't tell a soul," I promised them.

Just then, a bunch of little kids surrounded me and hugged my legs, I immediately forgot about the other three and reached down to pat them on their heads, "hey kids, how about a hug," as I hugged the nearest one, he was dressed in a shirt with my picture on it.

"I love you Springy," he said smiling at me.

"Aww, I love you too," I said, "what's your name?"

"My name's Benjamin, but my friends call me Ben," he said.

I looked at the kid, his brown hair, blue eyes, and jeans reminded me alot like myself when I was his age.

"Did you see the new robots," I asked him.

"Yeah, but you're way better," he said.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Because you're real, you're a real person," he said matter of factly.

I immediately blushed, "I'm not that great," I told him.

"Of course you are, you built these robots, this restaurant, and you're my favorite character, I love you." Ben said adamantly, "this place is the busiest place in town, even Candy's is no match."

"You're right, thanks, kid," I said relieved.

"I love you too," I hugged him some more," can you survive each night at Freddy'sss..." I sang.

"Huh?" he asked puzzledly.

"It's a song, I've been working on, would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah," he said excitedly.

"Ok then," I said, "let me go to the showstage, I have a very special song for a very special friend."

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, let's go, this one's for a very special friend, Ben," I asked.

"Freddy, your mike, please," I demanded.

"Sure thing boss, here's my hat, if you'd like," he said.

"Thank you, Freddy, one, two, three go!"

(Song Can you survive by Reyzon)

The lights dimmed as the stage lights came on and Bonnie began strumming his guitar.

"It's me," I sang.

"We're animatronics that play music in the day," Freddy sang.

"But at night, we come to play," Bonnie hummed.

"Now we're gonna find a way to you," Chica said as she pointed.

"Now if you listen to the message on the phone," I sang.

"They think that we're left in free roam," Freddy recited.

"They left you all alone," Bonnie vocalized.

"In us robots, there is fun trapped inside," Foxy sang.

"All we want is funtime," I hummed.

"So we know where you slide," Chica sang.

"Through these rooms, we're gonna get to you." Bonnie smiled.

"Are you gonna make up your mind?" I sang.

"Can you survive each night, sad or alive, Five Night's at Freddy's." Foxy hummed

"These nights are passing by, can you survive Five nights at Freddy's."

"Five Nights at Freddy's come if you are ready, F-f-f-f-five night's at Freddy's." Freddy sang.

"F-f-f-five night's." Chica repeated.

"Five Nights at Freddy's come if you are ready, F-f-f-f-five night's at Freddy's." Bonnie sang.

"F-f-f-five night's." Foxy repeated.

"It's me!" I sang.

A bear, a bunny, and a chicken, and a fox in here," all four of them sang.

"Is there only us to cheer," I sang.

"But it doesn't seem that clear to you," Freddy pointed.

"We used to roam in the daylight," Bonnie hummed

"Until someone shone a light," Chica sang.

"Now we're stuck in the spotlight," Foxy howled.

"In us robots, there is fun trapped inside," Foxy sang.

"All we want is funtime," I hummed.

"So we know where you slide," Chica sang.

"Through these rooms, we're gonna get to you." Bonnie smiled.

"Are you gonna make up your mind?" I sang.

"Can you survive each night, sad or alive, Five Night's at Freddy's." Foxy hummed

"These nights are passing by, can you survive Five nights at Freddy's."

"Five Nights at Freddy's come if you are ready, F-f-f-f-five night's at Freddy's." Freddy sang.

"F-f-f-five night's." Chica repeated.

"Five Nights at Freddy's come if you are ready, F-f-f-f-five night's at Freddy's." Bonnie sang.

"F-f-f-five night's." Foxy repeated.

"It's me!" I finished.

The kids all clapped and cheered as we took a bow, Ben was smiling ecstatically, his face glowed with joy and he rushed over towards me,"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing," I took a pen from my belt and a scrap of paper and signed my name on it and handed it to him.


	9. It's me

After a questions, I walked away from the Show stage and walked towards Parts/Services and removed my costume. I walked over to the water fountain to take a sip. Then I walked over to the Dining Area and ordered a burger, fries, and ice cold water which I chugged like crazy. It was hot in that fur suit and I was sweating like crazy. I completely forgot about the pain and I began to enjoy myself. That was until I glimpsed the puppet, his menacing smile just creeped me out. It beckoned and I followed. "What do you want?" I asked it.

"Would you like a present?" it asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," I told it.

"Are you sure?" it asked me.

"Yeah, just leave me alone," I demanded.

"You always left me alone," it said with a certain sadness in its voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked it.

"Goodbye," it told me as it sank back into its box.

"Alex, is that you?" I asked it.

Silence

I immediately cursed it, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you sick fuck," I said as I kicked the box.

Popgoes the Weasel played and the puppet jumped out and jumpscared me.

I ran away crying and ran into the men's room and just broke down crying.

I dried my tears, tonight I would have blood.

I got out and walked calmly to the Parts/Service room and put on the Spring Bonnie suit, I sharpened my blade and hid it in my costume.

I opened the door and walked toward Sam, James, and Ted, "Follow me."

"Sure thing," they responded, innocent of the fact that I would kill them.

"Where's the suit," they asked.

I took off my mask and locked the door, "It's me."

"Oh shit, someone help us please," Sam begged.

"NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU!" I told them, "Prepare to die!"

"I'll stop him," a voice said behind me.

I turned around in shock when I saw him, "Ben?"

James grabbed some plywood and hit me in the back.

"That was a mistake," I lunged at him cutting him in the stomach.

"James!" Ted yelled before I sliced his aorta.

Next I kicked Sam in the chest and he went flying crashing into a table, breaking it clean in half.

"Pleaaaagghh" he screamed, before I smashed his head in with a crowbar.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but I'm afraid there can be no witnesses, goodbye."

In a few seconds, Ben met his end.


	10. Give gifts, give life

I took off the costume and smiled, just then I heard the Puppet's jingle, as it knocked on the wood, scratching, I opened the door and saw him floating, he flew away and got Freddy. I chased it, but it was too fast, eventually it got to Freddy, "Follow me, we need to save them," it told him.

"Oh no, you don't," I shouted, "come here."

Freddy chose the puppet and walked as fast as it could, "Save them," it repeated over and over, "save them."

I came up behind him, and pulled out his cords, shutting him down for good, "you can't."

The puppet screeched and lunged at me, it barely missed me. I ran for my life, not looking back. The puppet just stared at Freddy and fixed him, "Come on, we need to get Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, it's the only way we can save them."

All of the animatronics followed the puppet to Parts/Service, where it began.

...

Marionette Pov

I had to hurry, if they were going to survive, I gathered up all of the animatronics and led them inside, hopefully before we were too late. I opened the door and saw four bodies, three friends and a stranger.

"I'll be right back," I told them, "don't move."

Freddy dipped his hat in shame as Bonnie and Chica hugged each other. Foxy stared in shock at what had just happened.

"You have to trust me," I told them.

I glided out of the room and returned to Prize Corner, where I gathered four masks and four gift boxes.

I quickly returned.

I placed the gift baskets next to each body and gave each one a mask.

Ted became Freddy.

James became Bonnie.

Sam became Chica.

Ben became Foxy.

Max became Fredbear.

All of the animatronics instantly twitched as I gave them new life.


	11. The new family

"Where, where am I?" Sam asked, "and why am I a Chicken?"

"Hey, I'm Bonnie, this is so cool," James said smiling.

"I'm Freddy, this is so weird," Ted exclaimed.

Ben remained silent crouching in the corner, rocking back and forth as I comforted him.

"There, there," I reassured him, "everything is gonna be Ok."

"I'm Foxy," he said as he rocked back and forth.

Fredbear walked over to me, "Al, is that you?"

"Yes," I told him.

"I forgive you," he told me.

If puppets could cry, this one would be drowning in tears, "thank you, thank you so much," I told him, as I reached to him and he came over to hug me.

"Wait, Alex, is that really you?" Ted asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"But then that means, Oh my God, we're all robots, but, but how?" he said confused.

"Allow me to explain, you see when you four died, I invited all of the animatronics here to try and save you, when I couldn't, I realized that I had to do something, I had to give you life," I told them.

"But how," James asked, "I mean how did you do that?"

"Simple, I placed masks on your heads, these masks represented your favorite animatronic, I chose them because I thought that you'd be most comfortable in your favorite animatronic," I told them.

"And how did you know that it would work?" Sam asked me.

"Because someone did it to me," I told them.

"Who?" they asked.

"Mr. Grives," I told them.

Their jaws opened in shock, "you mean the boss?"

"Yes, the boss, I don't think he meant too, I think he was mocking me," I chuckled, "but look who's laughing now!"

"But I don't wanna be an animatronic!" Foxy howled.

"Look it was either that, or letting you die," I told him, "besides now, we're all one, big, happy family."

"I always wanted a family," the kid said sniffling.

"Really, what do you mean?" I asked him.

"I'm an orphan, my only friends are Neon and Keon," he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said shocked.

"That's Ok, I never really knew who my parents were," he told us, "I just saw other kids getting adopted back at the orphanage, I guess you're kind of like the father I never had."

I blushed, "well what's your name?" I asked him.

"My name's Ben, it's nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ben, I'm Alex, Fredbear is my youngest brother Max, Freddy is Ted, James is Bonnie, and Sam is Chica," I told him.

"Great, we're the coolest family ever!" he exclaimed, "yahaar!"

"Definitely," Freddy smiled.

"I'm gonna have so much fun!" Bonnie shouted in glee.

"LET'S EAT!" Chica yelled.

"Can you yell a little louder!" I asked him, as I rubbed my ears.

"I'm sorry, I was just getting in character," he shrugged, "but I am hungry though."

"You're an animatronic, you can't eat anything stupid," I told him.

"Well have you tried?" he asked me.

"Yeah, and I got Pizza all over my face," I told him.

Max just started giggling.

I started laughing and soon everyone else was bawling in laughter.

We grabbed a camera and took a selfie, "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

The camera rolled out the picture and all of us smiled when we saw our new family.

The picture:

Marionette is holding the camera, Freddy and Fredbear are arm in arm, Chica is sticking out his tongue, as Bonnie is putting bunny ears behind his back, and Foxy is still giggling.

"Ok, Fazgang, let's get to work," Ted proclaimed.

"Sure thing, Teddy Bear," I teased.

"Hey, don't call me Teddy Bear," he pouted.

"I'm just kidding," I snickered, "c'mon, let's go."

We opened the door and went to our places.


	12. A new day

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6:00 am

Yay!

The next day started out great. Foxy sang a few shanties, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie entertained the crowd. I gave out gift boxes to the kids who won tickets.

Fredbear walked around and pulled pranks on the customers, whilst the rest of us smiled, enjoying this second chance.

There were two girls who seemed sad, so Foxy immediately rushed towards them, "Ahoy lassies, how are ya?"

"Go away Foxy," the cyan colored girl said.

"Yeah, leave us alone," the other one said.

Freddy came up behind them, "hey that wasn't very nice."

"Shut up, Freddy," the purple girl said.

"Oh really," his eyes became a soulless black with a white pinprick in the middle, "what did you say?"

They shivered, "please don't hurt us."

Freddy's blue eyes returned, "now why would I do that?"

Foxy hung his head and walked away.

"Foxy," Freddy started as he followed his younger brother, "what's wrong?"

"Neon and Keon, they really hate me, I hate the Purple man! I'll kill him!" he proclaimed, his sweet golden eye replaced with a pitch black pit of hatred.

"Foxy calm down," Freddy pleaded, "I'm sure that they don't hate you, they probably need a friend right now."

Foxy calmed himself, his hazel eye returning, "you're probably right."

"Bonnie, come over here," Freddy ordered.

"Yeah, boss," Bonnie said as he hopped over.

"Take care of Foxy, will ya," Freddy asked.

"But of course, we'll as close as peas in a pod," he told us, "hey bro, how are you, would you like to listen to my guitar?"

Foxy pricked up his ears, "sure thing, big bro," as they hugged each other.


	13. Mr Cartwright

In the corner I stared enraged at the animatronics, I knew the truth. I had to stop them, but what was I supposed to do. I couldn't dismantle them, the mob would be after me. I couldn't call the cops for obvious reasons. I just had to put up with it until I found enough money to replace them. Until then, all I could do is wait.

"Um, Mr. Malone," a tall man in a leather coat approached me.

"Yes," I answered.

"My name is Cartwright, Johnathan Cartwright, I run the orphanage, and it appears that one of the orphans has gone missing," he told me.

"And I should care, why?" I responded.

"Mr. Malone, as a father of three, surely you would realize how important this is," he said, puzzled by my response.

"Mr. Cartwright, I haven't seen, whoever this orphan is, what's his name?" I asked.

"Benjamin, Benjamin Rockwell," he repeated.

My blood ran cold, my face became pale.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me.

"Uh, no, it's nothing, why?" I said defensively.

"Ok, relax, if you haven't seen him, then that's fine," he said.

"I'll just check around, I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding," I told him.

"Oh, alright then," he said, "well, if you need help, please don't hesitate to ask, here's my card."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," I told him.

I briskly walked to the main office, panting when I got there.

"Dad?" Shaun asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on my boy," I told him.

"Yeah, I always wanted a psycho dad," he told me.

"Now, why are you really here, and don't lie, cause I can tell," he threatened.

"Uh, we might need a nightwatchman to keep an eye on the place," I suggested.

"I don't know if you realize this, but I hate you, in addition, we're running on fumes right now, so if you want a night guard fine, you've got the job, now get out," he told me.

"But," I started.

Shaun just shut the blast doors.

I walked back to the showstage and saw the audience in tears.

Two little girls were singing.


	14. Hello, hello, hello

Hello. Hello, hello. Hello, and welcome to FFP!

Vote

Fave animatronic

Fredbear/Max Malone

Spring Bonnie/Vincent Malone

Freddy Fazbear/Ted

Bonnie the Bunny/James

Chica the Chicken/Sam

Foxy the Pirate Fox/Benjamin Rockwell

Marionette/Alex Malone

Send me more OCs please

Staff

Customers

Cops

Gangsters

Like favorite, tell your friends

Visit djpes' story, lost souls

Don't forget to like, share, and comment

I love u all


	15. Neon&Keon

Neon and Keon stood on stage, "this song is for Ben, our best friend, if you've seen him, please tell us."

(Never be alone by Shadrow)

"Your heart is pounding and it can't be stopped," Neon began.

"You tell yourself, you're Ok," Keon recited.

"It's too bad your doors can't be locked," Neon sang.

"To keep the monsters away," Keon affirmed.

"You check behind the door," Neon vocalized.

"There's nothing there, no more," Keon hummed.

"You should have stayed in bed," Neon sobbed.

"You've heard this noise before," Keon trembled.

"You dart across the floor," Neon sang with determination.

"Try not to lose your head," Keon sang calmly.

"Prepare for the horrors," Neon recited with clarity.

"This night will keep repeating over and over," Keon sang.

"And over until you make it to the end," Neon sang.

"They hide round the corners," Keon vocalized.

"You better peel your eyes," Neon demanded.

"And keep looking over your shoulder," Keon recited.

"Cause you'll never be alone again," Neon hummed.

"First there was one," Keon said with rage.

"But now there might be three," Neon declared.

"You turn around just in time," Keon smiled.

"You hear a chuckle then you turn back and see," Neon giggled.

"The closet door's open wide," Keon sang.

"You look around the space," Neon repeated.

"And see a creepy face," Keon sang.

"Turns out it's just your toy," Neon sang

"But it seems out of place," Keon recited.

"You leave it just in case it might be a decoy," Neon sang.

"Prepare for the horrors," Keon repeated.

"This night will keep repeating over and over," Neon smiled.

"And over until you make it to the end," Keon hummed.

"They hide round the corners," Neon sang.

"You better peel your eyes," Keon repeated.

"And keep looking over your shoulder," Neon sang.

"Cause you'll never be alone again!" Keon finished.

Foxy immediately rushed over to hug them both, "it'll be alright lass, I promise," he told them.

Neon cried and hugged Foxy, "I love you!"

"It's me, Benjamin," he told them.

"Whaaa..?" Keon stared in shock.

"It's true," Freddy told them.

"Really?" Neon asked.

"Yes, really," Foxy told them.

"Tell me everything," Keon asked.

"I will, but not here, follow me," Foxy told them.

"Ok," they both said in unison.

Purple guy stared.


	16. Foxy

Foxy's Pov

I was so excited, my two best friends in the whole entire world were here and I was so happy.

"Where are we going?" asked Neon.

"To good ol' Pirate's Cove," I told her.

"Ok then," sounds great Keon told me.

When we finally got there, Bonnie was waiting there tuning his guitar, "hey bro, I see you brought a few friends," he said smiling.

"Yeah, I was just about to tell them the truth," I told him.

Bonnie clearly became upset, "and are they going to tell everyone else?"

"No, they're great at keeping secrets, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but why do you need to keep this a secret?" Neon asked.

"Because they might separate us from each other, Foxy or Ben, I should say technically became our baby brother last night, so what do you think would happen if the orphanage found out?" Bonnie asked.

"They might take him away," Keon sighed.

"Exactly, plus we don't want the purple man to get involved," Bonnie said with anger in his eyes.

"Who, you mean the security guard?" Neon asked.

"Yes, no matter what stay away from him, promise me," Foxy said as he bent down on his knee, "I don't want to lose you."

"Is he, a murderer?" Keon asked.

"Yes, and he's killed six times, including mine," Foxy said as he pointed to all the animatronics, then himself.

"We should tell someone!" Neon exclaimed.

"That's a bad idea, the police department is basically an extension of Mr. Grives mafia, and will do whatever it takes to keep him satisfied," Bonnie warned.

"So what do we do?" Keon said with worry in her voice.

"Stay away from the purple man and keep what you heard to yourself," Foxy said, "that's just my advice."

"You're so much better as animatronics," Neon smiled.

"Aww, thanks, plus I'm in a family too," Foxy said with joy.

"We'll be sure to come as often as we can," Keon smiled.

Foxy, Bonnie, Keon and Neon hugged each other under the protecting watch of the puppet.


	17. Brothers

Marionette Pov

I sat and watched my new family, they were so happy, Freddy was handing out cake, Bonnie, Foxy, and the two little girls were hugging one another. Chica was on the showstage telling jokes, and Fredbear was eating?

I motioned for him to come over, "you can eat?"

"Uh, yeah," he said as he finished a bag of chips, "why?"

"It's just that we're robots, how can that be?" I asked him.

"How should I know,technically we should all be dead," Max told me.

"It's kind of nice, actually," Fredbear grinned.

"What is?" I asked him curious.

"That you're finally nice to me," Max said.

"Stop, just stop," I told him, "you're gonna make me cry."

"Sorry about that," Max told me.

"Hey, how come you don't get out of your box?" he asked me.

"Simple, the people here shouldn't know about the fact that we're alive," I explained, "if they did, the mob, cops, reporters, would all be here, and separate us understand, this has to be a a secret understand?"

"Yeah, I got it," Max said thoughtful.

"I'm so proud of you, you're growing up," I said with admiration.

"Thank Fredbear, he was the one who helped me," Max explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"My imaginary friend, he kept me sane during the coma, and protected me from the monsters," he told me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't think that would happen," I told him.

"I know, I heard you apologizing," Max said.

"Hug it out," I offered.

"Sure," he said.

The two brothers hugged for what seemed to be an eternity.


	18. A surprise visit

I was furious, these people didn't understand, these robots were dangerous, I swore.

"Mr. Malone," the junior manager asked.

"Yes, Gary," I asked.

"I was just on the phone with the President of the United States," he told me.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes sir, it appears that the restaurant has gathered the nation's attention due to, uh shall we say recent events," he informed me.

"Is he coming here?" I asked him.

"Yes sir, he says that it is his little girl's birthday is tomorrow and that he would like to visit," he informed me.

My body started to quake.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gary.

"It's nothing, I, I, I need," I panted, "I just need a minute."

"I understand, sir, a visit from the President would make me nervous too," he said with genuine concern.

"Yeah, but at least it'll boost business, that's for sure," I said.

The next day, a full entourage of CIA, FBI, DEA, and other Federal agents swept the restaurant for any security risks, the mayor, governor and a sweaty Mr. Grives appeared.

President Reagan entered, "God bless America."

"Mr. President, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life, please make yourself comfortable," I asked him.

"Thanks, I take it you're Mr. Malone, I'm sorry for your loss," the President expressed his condolences.

"Please, don't bring it up, that monster will surely pay," I told him.

"Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Christine," he offered.

"It's nice to meet you," the President's daughter curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine," as I took a bow.

"Right now we have six animatronic characters, Marionette, Fredbear, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox," I explained.

"The bathrooms are to your right, and the dining area is on the left, behind me is the showstage, which connects to the Game area, Arcade and Prize Corner," I told them.

"Dad, can I go play?" Christine asked him.

"In a minute, sweetie," Reagan said.

"Carlos, Juan, look after my daughter," he addressed the secret service.

"Don't worry, Mr. President, she'll be safe," Carlos told him.

"That's good, Ok sweetie have fun," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy," Christine smiled.

Foxy's ears perked up, "Guys, it's the President."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"No way," Freddy said.

"Wait, lemme see," Chica pushed Freddy.

"Guys, let's introduce ourselves," Fredbear said.

All of the animatronics came to visit the President.

"Mr. President, it is truly an honor," Freddy began.

"You're so cool," Foxy smiled.

"Can I get you a pizza?" Chica offered.

"Maybe a nice tune would cheer you up," Bonnie offered.

"Can you sign my autograph?" Fredbear asked.

"Wow, I'm impressed," the President said, "I can see why this place is so popular, it's a good thing the Soviets don't have access to this technology," he chuckled.

"Alright I'll sign your autographs," the President took out his pen, a few slips of paper and gave each of them an autograph.

"I'll some Fazbear Pizza please," he said.

"Right away sir," Chica saluted.

Freddy led the President to his seat, while I seethed with rage.

...

Foxy Pov

"Yahaar! Welcome to me den, Pirates Cove, let's have ourselves some fun!" I said in my most Pirate like voice.

"Yeah, I'm a Pirate too!" Christine smiled.

Neon and Keon got up on stage with Christine, while the Secret service kept a close eye on the President's daughter.

They began to sing.

(Old Captain by Brillig)

(Old Captain by Brillig)

Round robin, round

We were all hypnotized by the sound

Of his tales from the old country

Told for a pint and a pound

Stories of battles at sea

From a voice that could shake down the trees

And the face of an angel

All battered by grand tragedy

Raise your glass in the air

With a tear in your eye

Time has come now to bid him goodbye

For at first light this morn The Old Captain has died Let him live on in legend tonight.

No soul shared his name

And he sought neither fortune nor fame

But this old dusty tavern is kingdom

O'er which he would reign

Not a chapter of life he forgot

And the truth of it all mattered not

For adventure and grandeur and rapture

We'd feast on the lot

Raise your glass in the air

With a tear in your eye

Time has come now to bid him goodbye

For at first light this morn The Old Captain has died Let him live on in legend tonight.

The stars will shine brightly

No more in the sky

They've lost their best sailor to guide

For at first light this morn The Old Captain has died Let him live on in legend tonight

Once they finished singing, the audience cheered.

...

Bonnie strummed his guitar for the President, while Chica gave him a Swiss cheese pizza with beef, onions, and mushrooms. "This place is great, I should come here more often," he suggested.

"There's no need Mr. President," I said nervously.

"Why'd you say that?" the President questioned arching his eyebrow.

"Uh, well, I.." I said.

"Listen, if you don't like me, because you're a liberal," he began.

"No that's not it," but by then the cat was out of the bag.

"Well, I was going to give this place a tax break, but I think that I'll give it to someone more deserving," he told me.

"Please, sir, it wasn't personal," I began.

"I'm leaving, I'm also going to reopen the investigation, I think there might be some things that may have been overlooked," Reagan continued.

"By the way, your robots are much nicer than you, I will never know how someone so bitter could have programmed such sweet robots," he stated, "I'll take that birthday cake to go, Caroline."

Caroline rushed over, "yes dad."

"We are getting out," he said.

"But why?" she asked, her face becoming pouty.

"Because the owner is extremely rude," he told her.

"But the robots, they really like you, don't make them sad," she said sweetly.

"Yeah boss, don't go," Bonnie said.

"Alright, you can stay," Reagan sighed.

"Yes!" Bonnie cheered.

"Mr. President would you like to sing with us?" Freddy asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," he told us.

(1999 by Schmoyoho)

Mr. Speaker, the President of the United States

Our economy is growing like 1965, the crime rate came down for the first time

for the first time

for the first time

i worked the biscuit line at Hardee's, that's why you elected the republican party

the republican party

the republican party

get it, get it like 1965

get it, get it like 1965, it has been until this a hard time but tonight we get it like it's 1965

we picked ourselves up, dusted ourselves off

i will not let this congress turn back the clock

turn back the clock

turn back the clock

i have no more campaigns, because i won them both

my agenda is the same since the day i swore oath

since the day i swore oath

since the day i swore oath

get it, get it like 1965, it has been until this a hard time but tonight we get it like it's 1965

there is nothing our nation and people can't accomplish

you'll see a lot of serous work in this congress

i hope you'll at least work with me when you do agree

30 years from this new century

Our economy is growing like 1965, the crime rate came down for the first time

for the first time

for the first time

get it, get it like 1965, it has been until this a hard time but tonight we get it like it's 1965


	19. Mike Schmidt

Mike Schmidt Pov

"Lieutenant Schmidt," Captain Ramsey said.

"Yes sir," I responded.

'You didn't pay your dues tonight, you know what that means," he said as he grabbed his baton.

"Are you threatening me?" I pulled out my taser.

"I don't think Mr. Grives would appreciate that," he smugly told me.

"Oh, you mean the boss?" I said with contempt.

"One of these days, you and all your rotten friends will be placed where you belong, in jail," I threatened.

He whistled and two more officers came in.

"You really want to do this," I put my taser back in my belt and pulled out my baton, slicking it on the table, "alright let's go."

Officer Rodriguez rushed me, but I swept the leg and he fell like a sack of bricks.

"Who's next?" I asked calmly.

"I'll get ya," Officer Franks yelled as he pulled out his pellet gun.

"I threw my baton smashing his nose, and he crumpled.

Captain Ramsey froze.

"Your turn," I tazed him and placed him and his buddies in a cell and walked away.

The next day I got a pink slip, I was fired.

I stormed into the front office, "the hell is this?" I asked.

"Hey you should be thankful that nothing else happened," Chief Sanchez told me.

"This isn't fair," I protested.

"Oh but I think it is, aggravated assault, damage to public property, and insubordination, I think that's plenty," he told me.

"I'm going to expose you for what you are, a puppet of the mafia," I declared.

"Heh, good luck with that," he scoffed.

He turned on the TV and sipped some coffee, then spit it out, the President was visiting Freddy's.

"You get back here," he said as I ran out the precinct, I took my squad car to Freddy's.

I opened the door and found Reagan on the show stage, where he had finished singing.

"Mr. President, I need your help," I told him.

"Yes officer?" he asked me.

"That man, right there is a mafia man!" I pointed to Mr. Grives, "my whole department is crooked, and this place is a part of it."

"Is that so?" he turned to Mr. Grives, "arrest him."

"Hey get your hands off of me," he protested.

"Thou doth protest too much," I told him with a smile on my face.

"Thank God," I was so worried the purple man said, "he threatened my family, I was trying to warn you for your safety of course."

"Is that so Officer Schmidt?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's innocent, he's just a grieving father," I told him with sadness in my voice.

"Well, it looks like you're getting that tax break after all," he smiled.

"Thank you," Vincent cried.

"Let the good times roll!" Bonnie smiled.

(Monster by Skillet)

Vincent smiles darkly, he was going big.


	20. Thank you!

Thanks for over 2,000 views everyone.

Please send me OCs/story suggestions thanks


	21. A New King

(Light 'em up by Fall out boy)

I burst into Candy's where Grives' associates began packing up.

"I'm the boss, now!" I exclaimed, "anyone who has a problem with that can see me."

"Screw you!" an ugly looking thug said.

I stabbed him with a screwdriver right into his neck.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

The room became silent.

"This operation is over, this is only the beginning, the police force is compromised as of late, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun," I smiled.

"Why should we listen to you?" another thug said.

"Because I'm the guy with the money," I threw a sack of cash on the table.

"And the gun," I cocked it and drew.

"Whoa, take it easy," Jefferies said, "you're in charge."

"But Jeff?" Jake said.

"Now's not the time, in a few minutes the cops'll be here, and if this guy says he can protect us, we're his men now," Jeff said.

"We need to go now," I demanded.

"Yes sir," the gang said.

"Good, follow me," I ordered.

We all packed up in my BMW and drove away.

A few minutes later, the cops would find an empty Candy's and a dead man stabbed with a screwdriver.

...

Mike Schmidt Pov

"Shit!" Officer Schmidt swore, "they're gone, poor bastard," he said looking at the newly deceased corpse, "someone get me a CSI unit."

"Sir, the security footage is destroyed, all the files, everything," Officer Fitzgerald sighed.

"It'll be fine," I told him.

...

"Now down to business, I need a couple of favors," I told Jeff.

"Sure, what do you need," he told me.

"I need you to keep the men loyal can you do that?" I asked him.

"Yes, boss, anyone who questions you will, shall we say, be sleepin' with the fishes," he reassured me.

"Good, because the last thing I need is a rat, or worse," I told him.

"Right, now I need some evidence to disappear, can you do that?" I asked him.

"I'll see what I can do," he told me.

"What evidence?" he asked me.

"The murder outside Freddy's," I told him.

"No problem, boss," he grinned, "I'm great at making problems disappear, anything else?"

Freddy's changed after that, bodyguards patrolled Freddy's. Cash started flowing in, more people came, celebrities, famous athletes, drug sharks, people on Wall Street, we got richer, and richer.

The robots were suspicious but did nothing, it didn't matter soon I would replace them.


	22. Gasp!

Oh no, looks like our heroes have a lot to deal with how should they handle it?

Leave your thoughts in the comment section

Remember to vote and please, plaese, pretty please give me feedback

remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza


	23. Bonnie

Bonnie Pov

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" the PA Box blared, "Prepare for a night of fun with our animatronic special."

I was furious, this was a place was supposed to be a family friendly restaurant, now it was a place for scum, but I was going to change that.

"Freddy, Chica, could I have the stage tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, bro, show 'em what Freddy's is all about," Freddy said.

"Give it to 'em," Chica smiled.

(Bonnie's Mix tape by Griffinilla)

"3PM, the children all flock in," I started.

"They think my guitar licks are rockin'," I sang as I strummed hypnotically.

"They all think I'm cute as a button," I smiled.

"Bugs is past his prime," I declared.

"I'm the bunny now," I sang.

"It's 12AM, all the bots roam free," I pointed to my friends.

"Stretch out my legs to prevent rusting," I sighed.

"Hey! Hey! thugs," I mocked.

"What you think of my new mixtape?" I shrugged.

"Uncle Vin, why'd you slam the door in my face?" I asked Vincent.

"and it goes," I sang.

"and it goes," Freddy sang.

"and it goes," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I repeated.

"I don't know what I am," I mused.

"a machine or a ghost," I sang from the heart.

"and it goes," I sang.

"and it goes," Freddy sang.

"and it goes," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I repeated.

"I don't know what I am," I sang.

"a machine or a ghost," I hummed.

"toothy smile," Freddy grinned.

"glassy eyes," Chica sang.

"sometimes red," I sang.

"sometimes white," Fredbear sang.

"purple fur," I hummed.

"purple guy," Freddy stared.

"orange guitar," I sang, strumming my guitar louder.

"red bowtie," Chica sang.

"rosy cheeks," I sang.

"fuzzy feet," Freddy sang, smiling.

"no eyebrows," Chica grinned.

"no front teeth," as I strummed more vigorously.

"never eats," Foxy began.

"never sleeps," Marionette hummed.

"dreaming deep," we sang collectively.

"what a creep," I giggled.

"I long to rock out on a bigger stage," I sang.

"one day the whole world will know my name," Freddy sang.

"one day I'll ditch this man, and go my own way," Foxy howled.

"they'll have to put me in the rock hall of fame," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I sang.

"and it goes," Freddy sang.

"and it goes," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I repeated.

"I don't know what I am," I mused.

"a machine or a ghost," I sang from the heart.

"and it goes," I sang.

"and it goes," Freddy sang.

"and it goes," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I repeated.

"I don't know what I am," I sang.

"a machine or a ghost," I hummed.

"toothy smile," Freddy grinned.

"glassy eyes," Chica sang.

"sometimes red," I sang.

"sometimes white," Fredbear sang.

"purple fur," I hummed.

"purple guy," Freddy stared.

"orange guitar," I sang, strumming my guitar louder.

"red bowtie," Chica sang.

"rosy cheeks," I sang.

"fuzzy feet," Freddy sang, smiling.

"no eyebrows," Chica grinned.

"no front teeth," as I strummed more vigorously.

"never eats," Foxy began.

"never sleeps," Marionette hummed.

"dreaming deep," we sang collectively.

"what a creep," I giggled.

"and it goes," I sang.

"and it goes," Freddy sang.

"and it goes," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I repeated.

"I don't know what I am," I mused.

"a machine or a ghost," I sang from the heart.

"and it goes," I sang.

"and it goes," Freddy sang.

"and it goes," Chica sang.

"and it goes," I repeated.

"I don't know what I am," I sang.

"a machine or a ghost," I hummed.

"toothy smile," Freddy grinned.

"glassy eyes," Chica sang.

"sometimes red," I sang.

"sometimes white," Fredbear sang.

"purple fur," I hummed.

"purple guy," Freddy stared.

"orange guitar," I sang, strumming my guitar louder.

"red bowtie," Chica sang.

"rosy cheeks," I sang.

"fuzzy feet," Freddy sang, smiling.

"no eyebrows," Chica grinned.

"no front teeth," as I strummed more vigorously.

"never eats," Foxy began.

"never sleeps," Marionette hummed.

"dreaming deep," we sang collectively.

"what a creep," I finished.

"Is this a joke?" a guy in a suit said.

"I'm never comin' here again," a thug said.

"Let's leave," a celebrity stormed out.

The kids cheered and the parents smiled as the unfavorables left the building.

Bonnie smiled, he was the hero, he had saved the day.


	24. The night shift

It was 12PM, the night shift began, I grabbed my axe and headed towards the showstage, where Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were sleeping.

I grinned, I'd show them to make a fool of me.

"Hey what do you think yore doin'?'" Foxy asked me.

"What?" I turned around and froze, Foxy's eye had changed from his usual bright yellow to a black pit.

"You're not touching my family!" he screamed as he lunged at me with his hook, barely missing but scratching my ear, I touched it and felt blood.

I ran back to the front office and slammed the blast doors, this was gonna be a long night.

I checked the cameras and saw Foxy talking to the other three, they all turned to the camera and smiled menacingly.

Chica held the axe in her hand, Bonnie swung his guitar like a club, and Freddy laughed.

Just then the camera showed static.

"Uh oh," I said, seating nervously and checking the dining area where I found Chica, I switched to the supply closet and found Bonnie there hiding.

Freddy was nowhere to be seen and Foxy grinned in Pirate's Cove.

So far, it appeared that the Marionette and Fredbear weren't active. I breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few seconds, the doors automatically went up, "uh oh," I breathed, my breath getting more and more shaky.

Stay calm Vincent, stay calm," I soothed.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Foxy ran through the hall, and smashed the barricades, I shut the door just in time, one second late, and I would have been toast.

Foxy's head slammed into the door and he was out cold.

"Well that's one down," I sighed shaking.

I turned around and saw Chica standing in the doorway, her mouth agape.

I quickly pressed the door button but it was jammed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted.

Chica lunged at me, but I ducked and piledrived her into the ground, I ran outside the office and bumped into Freddy, he turned around and punched me in the face.

It hurt so much, tears flowed down my eyes as he picked me up and stared at me, shivers went down my spine.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

Freddy let me go, as Chica walked past me. I was clutching my chest, my heart pounded fiercely. I sat back down in my swivel seat, I survived my first night.

I shook in my seat for ten minutes straight, they could have killed me, but they didn't.

I breathed in and out repeatedly.

I saw my axe leaning against the office door, Chica didn't use it, she wasn't trying to kill me, I hoped, I thought, I cried.

After a couple minutes, I went to the supply closet and grabbed a Freddy mask, maybe they would be fooled by it, only one way to find out.

I bought a fan to keep me cool during my shift, I shut the vents, and boarded them up.

I grabbed a flashlight and taser, I rewired the doors to be closed for good. Unfortunately, my power bills would go through the roof, but I didn't care, my life mattered, I was going to live a new life.

The next day, Shaun found me cowering in my office, shaking, I smelled like sweat, my body odor permeated the room, and he was stunned.

"Dad, are you Ok?" he asked me, his voice filled with worry.

"The, the robots, they, they attacked me," I told him.

"What, but that's impossible," Shaun said stunned.

"I, I know it's crazy but it really happened and I can prove it too," I turned on the video footage and showed it to Shaun, but all we saw was a video loop from two nights ago.

"Where's the footage from last night?" Shaun asked me.

"Someone must have deleted it," I told him.

"Well, I'm not saying, I believe you, but if what you said is true, then we'll have to get rid of them, they're obviously, dangerous," he told me.

"My thoughts, exactly," I said.

"And dad, you had better not be lying to me, because if you are, then that'd be a problem," he said.

"I'm not," I promised him.

Shaun walked out of the office and bumped into Freddy.


	25. Phone Guy

Shaun's Pov

This was insane, my dad was attacked by robots, but that didn't make any sense.

I was lost in my head when I bumped into Freddy.

I jumped, "what's the matter?" asked Freddy.

"Uh, it's nothing," I said, "how are you?"

"To be honest, it's been a rough night for us," he said.

"Really?" I asked, "well what happened?"

"The night guard attacked us, while we were sleeping, if it wasn't for Foxy," he shuddered.

So it was true.

"And then what happened?" I asked him.

"We scared him," Freddy smiled.

"Um you didn't delete any security footage by any chance, did you?" I asked.

"No, but we hid it, just in case he tried to," he told me, "it's in the supply closet, Bonnie's guarding it."

"Thanks, Freddy," I told him.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

I walked back into the office, "I'll watch this footage from the beginning to the end, and you had better be right."

"But of course," my father said.

12PM: a man in purple walks toward the animatronics with an axe in his hand, he is followed by Foxy, the man turns around and Foxy swipes at the man, he ducks, drops the axe and runs into the office, locks the doors and shivers.

1AM: The animatronics look like they are talking to each other and they grin at the camera

2AM: Foxy runs into the hallway, nearly getting in, but bumps into the door, and is knocked out.

3AM: Bonnie comes over to revive him, after which, both of them walk back to the showstage.

4AM: Chica stands in the doorway, blocking the door and lunges at the man, at which point he sidesteps her and pushes her down

5AM: He runs into Freddy who turns around and smacks him. He grabs the man and stares at him.

6AM: Freddy drops the man and walks off, the rest of the machines return to their spots.


	26. Character descriptions

Vincent Malone/Purple Guy

Nicknames: Uncle Vin/Vinnie

Age: 37

Appearance: Loves to wear purple, white skin, black hair, brown eyes, lean build, very strong

Personality: Loves his family to death, quick to anger, but very clever

Favorite animatronic: Spring Bonnie

Alexander Malone/Marionette

Nickname: Alex

Age: 17

Appearance: black hair, dark eyes, lean build, wears dark clothing, think emo kid

Personality: mean and cruel, after death he's more kind, compassionate

Favorite animatronic: Marionette

Shaun Malone/Phone Guy

Age: 16

Appearance: Wears plaid shirts, very professional, green eyes, sandy hair

Personality: Protective, rational, intelligent

Favorite animatronic: Foxy the Pirate Fox

Maxwell Malone/Fredbear

Nickname: Max

Age: 10

Appearance: gray striped shirt, jeans, black hair, black eyes

Personality: very childlike, curious, imaginary friend Fredbear helps him, after death becomes much more mature and wise

Favorite animatronic: Fredbear

Mr. Grives

Nicknames: Kingpin/Slimy Grives

Age: 47

Appearance: wears a business suit, mafia hat, greasy slicked back hair, looks older than he is, black eyes, white skin

Personality: cold, conniving, evil

Favorite animatronic: Foxy the Pirate Fox

Theodore/Freddy Fazbear

Nicknames: Ted/Teddy Bear

Age: 19

Appearance: green shirt, jeans, brown skin, blue eyes, shaved hair

Personality: Leader, as Freddy he looks after every one else

Favorite animatronic: Freddy Fazbear

James/Bonnie the Bunny

Age: 17

Appearance: blue shirt, green eyes, black curly hair, khakis

Personality: Protective, acts like the oldest, cares deeply for Foxy, sees him as a little brother

Favorite animatronic: Bonnie the Bunny

Samuel/Chica the Chicken

Nickname: Sam

Age: 17

Appearance: yellow shirt, brown eyes, black hair, Hispanic, khakis

Personality: party animal, loves pizza, BFF with Freddy, gets along with everyone

Favorite animatronic: Chica the Chicken

Benjamin Rockwell/Foxy the Pirate Fox

Nickname: Ben

Age: 12

Appearance: red shirt, khakis, red hair, hazel eyes, white skin

Personality: off the walls, loves people, looks up to Bonnie as a big bro, loves Neon&Keon his friends from the orphanage, sees the puppet as a surrogate father

Favorite animatronic: Foxy the Pirate Fox

Michael Schmidt

Nickname: Mike

Age: 25

Appearance: green eyes, black hair, professional, in top physical condition, white skin

Personality: clean as a whistle, law&order, loves kids, has a soft spot for them, energetic and ready to go

Favorite animatronic: Bonnie the Bunny


	27. Goodbye

I stood there shocked, "so it's true then, you tried to kill them."

"Freddy was playing nice, but he could have killed you," I said, astonished.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"They made fun of me, they drove away potential customers and I was going to replace them anyway, I recieved a shipment from Osaka, Japan and it's headed this way," dad said matter of factly.

"But you can't, these ones are special," I protested.

"They're old, rotten, and broken, they're defective and worthless," I told him.

"Please, maybe..." I started.

"No! They're outta here," he said, "and if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up."

I ran out and cried.

Freddy's Pov

I sang a song, then the audience clapped, I saw Shaun crying and rushed over.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Freddy, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," he said with tears in his eyes, "they're gonna replace you, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy," he just burst out crying.

"It's Ok," I reassured him, "we had a good run."

"Yeah, I guess so, I just want to say goodbye," Shaun sniffled, "but one thing's for sure, I'll make sure he doesn't get rid of you, I swear."

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy came over to see me, "attention, attention, everyone, I said, my voice shaking, "I am sorry to announce that these lovable mascots will no longer be with us, we're going to replace them, we're going to a new location and the new animatronics are going to be plastic instead of plushies, Goodbye," I said.

The patrons rushed over to hug us, the kids cried, the parents were shocked, "please don't go!" one of the kids cried.

"This is an outrage," one of the parents yelled.

"This place stinks, I am never coming back," a teen said.

"What happened to Freddy's?" an employee shook his head and sighed.


	28. Meet the toys

"Hello, hello, hello. Hello and welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, are you ready!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

The audience went wild, "let's show off our latest animatronics, Bonnie."

Bonnie emerged from behind the curtain, the furry purple rabbit with its red eyes, bowtie and guitar stepped back and was replaced with a shiny blue one, with green eyes, rosy cheeks, and a smile.

"Hey everybody, I'm Bonnie the Bunny, let's rock," he said as he did a guitar solo.

"Next we have Freddy Fazbear!" I shouted.

The furry brown bear sighed as its blue eyes shut and it left the stage. Behind him emerged the plastic brown bear, with red cheeks, yellow mask, and a hunger for singing.

"Oh boy, I surely cant wait for Pizza!" he exclaimed, "remember don't let Chica eat them all," he winked.

There were a few giggles in the audience.

"And finally, Chica the Chicken!" I roared.

The yellow bird waved, took a bow and left the stage. Behind him, a plastic bird, with a streamlined build emerged and giggled, "don't look at me, he eats all the Pizza," she pointed at Freddy.

"Now i know what you're all thinking, where's Foxy, well here he is," I pointed, "Foxy the Pirate Fox."

Foxy stepped up and took the mike, "this isn't the end for yer pal, the Captain shall return!" he bowed, "don't look so sad maytees, my replacement is very pretty, hopefully she'll get more respect from you, than me, but I doubt it, can't beat the classics, ladies and gentlemen, Foxy!" he left the stage.

"Alright, maytees, I think ye'll be needin' a tune," the new pink fox smiled.

The old animatronics were led to Parts and Service by Shaun, who hugged each and every one of them.

The toys made their debut and everyone loved them.

After they finished singing, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, and Toy Freddy left to speak with the older animatronics. I shrugged it off, I didn't really care, I was too happy, now that the old ones had outlived heir usefulness, I really didn't care.

Toy Bonnie Pov

I rushed over to meet my new friends, while it was true that we were their replacements. I felt that I owed it to them to keep them nice and happy. The others followed me to Parts and Service.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to have finally met you all, I'll try to live up to you as best as I can," I told them.

"Yeah, we're in this together," Toy Freddy smiled.

"Yeah friends for life," Toy Chica said as she hugged Chica.

Chica smiled and hugged her back, "aww, thanks."

"This really means alot to us," Bonnie sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just, I miss the spotlight," he said.

"I don't like it either," I steamed, "but maybe we can work something out."

"Really? Like what?" Freddy asked.

"Well, at night, we can all come out and be together, nobody says that we can't," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," Foxy smiled.

"So, I guess we'll see you later," I waved.

"Bye," Freddy waved, "come back soon."


	29. Revenge

It was over, I won, they lost, I chuckled, basking in my glory. So this is what it felt like, to be king. To be honest, I was glad, I stole what Grives once had, as he took what was mine from me. Apparently, Candy's had reopened under a new manager and they were selling one of the old animatronics they had and for a bargain, who was I to refuse. Her name was Whiskers, an orange cat, with a glitch in her system, much like Foxy, but I could take care of that later, right now I had a meeting with my inner circle.

"Uncle Vin?" Jefferies asked.

"Yes, Jeff," I responded.

"Um, the men are getting a little feisty, they were insulted the other day and they didn't take to kindly to it," he told me.

"Well, rest assured those robots will never see the light of day, I can promise you that," I promised.

"Still, they want a little payback, and they're tellin' me that if you don't do somethin', they will," he said.

"I'll take care of it, don't forget they insulted me too," I stated.

"I just need some time to enjoy myself, before I do what I do," I explained.

"Glad to hear it boss, you're so much better than Grives, he always had that arrogance to him, not you though,you're great," he told me.

"We're all in this together," I told him.

"Now tell me about Candy's, when can we expect the new robot?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it should be here in a few days, it's really weird though, it just kept staring at us," he told me.

"It's probably a technical glitch, I'll take care of it," I smiled.

"See ya boss," Jeff left.

The next day we got the new animatronic from Candy's, I could see why they would want to get rid of it. It was cracked, had holes all over it, and it stared, just stared with its emerald eyes. "Hey there, I'm Uncle Vinnie, your new owner, how are you?" I introduced myself.

She just stared.

"Look, I know you're broken but I can fix you up, you're gonna love your new friends, oh I almost, I'd like to introduce you to Balloon Boy," I told her.

"BB, Whiskers," I introduced BB.

"Whiskers, BB," I introduced Whiskers.

"Hi, hello," Balloon Boy said.

Whiskers screeched and BB ran away.

"I like you already, I think we'll get along just fine," I smiled.

She just closed her eyes and deactivated.

I brought Whiskers to Parts/Services and patched her up, I bought parts from Rowboatics, I sealed up the cracks, gave her a new frame, so she now looked like the plastic ones, I reached over to reactivate her, and in a few seconds she powered up. She looked at her new frame and grinned, "thank you."

"No problem, now I want to know how you got all those scratches," I told her.

"It was an accident," she said.

"It's no trouble, Uncle Vin is here," I said, "would you like to meet the others?"

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled.

I brought the other four over to meet her, "meet Bonnie, Freddy, Chica and Foxy," I said.

"It's nice to meet you," Whiskers grinned, "my name is Whiskers, I was with Candy for awhile, but it looks like I'm part of the Fazgang now."

"It's nice to meet you," Bonnie said.

"Great to have another member," Freddy smiled.

"Welcome to our home," Chica said.

"Arrgh, we'd be happy to accommodate ya," Foxy smiled.

"Alright, well I have work to do so I'll leave you all to get acquainted," I walked off.

Whiskers POV

I moved my head and saw four new bandmates, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy, I didn't really like BB, he rubbed me the wrong way.

"So, how long have you all been around?" I asked.

"Not that long, actually," Freddy said, "I guess you could say we were born yesterday."

"Oh, well that's neat, I was at Candy's for five years, I'm gonna miss Candy, Penguin, Blank, Cindy, and Chester, but I'm glad I don't have to deal with Grives anymore," her eyes turned red, glowing red.

"Whoa, chill," Bonnie said, "it's Ok."

"I'm sorry, its just that he hurt me, not just me, all of us, he was a sick person," Whiskers shook with anger.

"Easy," Bonnie said as he tried calming me down, "just relax, you're safe here, Uncle Vin wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I just need a minute," I said, "sorry for scaring you."

"It's no big deal," Bonnie grinned, "c'mon, lets have a look around."

"Sure! let's go," I smiled.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"To see a few friends," he said as he opened the door to Parts/Service.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I gagged when I saw it, all the others were broken up, Bonnie's face was sawed off, he was missing an arm and wires came down from his face. Chica was missing her hands and her jaw was locked up, Freddy was out cold on the floor, and Foxy was covered in gashes.

"Bon? are you Ok?" the plastic one said.

"Newbie?" he asked, his voice metallic.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"Purple guy, he came and we got hurt, he told us that no one was coming to see us, he said he'd leave us to die," he hang his head, sad.

"Well, we're here, and he isn't gonna get away with this, we'll make him pay," Toy Bonnie clenched his fists, "wait here, I'll get the others."

I stood there, staring, this was just like last time.

Flashback

"Hello there little girl, what are you doing here after hours?" asked a man in a business suit.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could have a sleepover," I giggled.

"Well then, I guess you could stay," he grinned with malice in his eye.

I followed him over to the stage where Cindy and Candy were, "do you know how hard I worked on this restaurant, years of nothing, just wasted years."

"I'm sorry mister, maybe you can do better next time," I suggested.

"Do you know how infuriating it is, to never be the best, Fredbear's, now that's a place with atmosphere," he sighed, "it's too bad, I just want to be popular."

"Kids these days don't appreciate anything, except for you, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Sue, Suzy Collins," I told him.

"Nice to meet you Suzy, my name is Mr. Grives," the man said, he reached out and shook my hand.


	30. Second shift

I went back inside and grinned, I won, I beat them, now to go back to my night job, I checked in and sat down at my office, I stretched and got a sip of coffee from the coffee machine, this latte was great. I got a few plushies from the Prize Corner, but stopped in my tracks when I saw the Marionette, he stared at me like I had killed someone. I wound up the music box and he fell asleep. I hurried back to my desk, put my feet on the table and snored.

I woke up about an hour later, when my alarm clock woke me up, the night shift had officially begun. I woke up to a screeching noise and saw Toy Bonnie in the vent, I put on the Freddy mask and prayed that it would work. Bonnie crawled out of the vent and stared at me, "Freddy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing how about you?" I asked nervously.

"Do you have a cold?" he asked me.

"Psshh, what no," I said, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"We're here to get the nightguard," he told me.

"What? Uh, I mean great," I said nervously.

"Yeah, he's gonna pay for what he did to you guys," he said.

"Well as you can see here, the nightguard isn't here so uh, look in the kitchen, he's probably getting a snack or something," I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so, well see ya," Bonnie crawled back into the vent and disappeared.

I took off my mask and breathed deeply, the animatronics were after me and this time there were no doors I could hide behind.

All I had was my mask, flashlight, and monitor, this sucked.

I quickly put up my monitor and searched for the others, the Marionette was still sleeping, that was good. I switched to the showstage and saw that Toy Chica was gone, I put down the monitor and checked the vent where I found her crouched down, I put on the mask.

"Hey Freddy, why are you in the night guard's chair?" she asked.

"I'll surprise him later, hehe," I said, getting used to the routine.

"Well alright, I'll go search for him, he's probably walking around, bored or something," she said.

"Probably," I grinned.

"Well, see you later, Freddy," she said as she crawled into the vent and disappeared.

I was getting the hang of this, I flipped on the monitor and searched for Whiskers, I found her staring into the Main Hall camera, then static, "that's not good."

"No, it isn't," she said right in front of me.

"Hey, it's your pal, Freddy," I grinned.

"You can take off the mask now, I know that you're that nightguard, and you're going to pay for what you did," she said unimpressed.

I took off my mask, then flashed a light at her and she stumbled back, disoriented.

"Ahhh! My eyes," she ran out of the office and I laughed, "stupid robots."

The music box wound down and I checked Prize Corner, the puppet was starting to wake up, I quickly wound it back up before it could be a problem. The lights flickered on and off, in my office, and I saw Toy Bonnie staring at me, "Night guard."

I got off my monitor and saw Bonnie staring at me with dark eyes.

Ding, ding, ding ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

Toy Bonnie returned to the showstage, his black eyes returning to their usual shade of green, I got lucky.

I fainted, when I woke up, I saw all the toy animatronics, who were bickering amongst themselves as to what they should do with me.

"We should take him," Freddy said.

"No, no, no, we should wait 'till nightfall," Bonnie countered.

"Shhh, you guys, he's waking up," Chica whispered.

"Uh, what happened?" I woke up dazed.

"Nothing, you must have had a bad dream," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, we found you dazed on the floor, we didn't know what to do," Foxy grinned.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I asked them.

"Sure thing, oh wait I almost forgot," Whiskers shined the flashlight in my face, "that was for last night, now we're even."


	31. Revelations

I was furious, they had made a fool out of me, well I'd show them, I flipped on my monitor, and saw that Bonnie was on the move, I put on my Freddy mask and he wandered off.

"Hahahhaahaa," I put the monitor down and saw BB, he took my flashlight and ran off.

"Hey, get back here," I ran down the hallway, and saw the red pirate fox, he looked me straight in the eye and jumped me, "Aaaaargh!"

I ducked and he crashed into the table, hopefully my monitor wasn't broken, "Great," I muttered, I quickly ran off into the main hall and bumped into Bonnie, "please don't hurt me," I begged.

"Why would I hurt you, Freddy?" he asked me.

"That's not Freddy, he's the nightguard," Foxy said.

"No, he's obviously Freddy," Bonnie said rolling his eyes.

"That's not Freddy," Foxy said annoyed.

"No, it's me, Freddy Fazbear, right guys," I grinned.

"Let me at 'im!" Foxy charged me, as I shivered in place.

"Stop, that's enough," Bonnie grabbed Foxy, "he's our friend, Freddy, and I won't let you hurt him."

"He's wearing a mask, how stupid are you?" he asked, suddenly his voice became saddened, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Bonnie punched him, "that's for calling me stupid, don't you think I want to get the guard?"

"I know you do, ahh, you know what forget it," Foxy grumbled as he walked off.

"Foxy, wait up," Bonnie ran after him, ad I breathed a sigh of relief.

Popgoes the Weasel played and I stood in place, the puppet was on the move.

I saw him floating in the air, "hello dad, I think it's time that you joined us."

"Alex?" I said shivering.

"Yes," he told me.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Your victims," he told me, "but I can give you a second chance, join our new family."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather be alive," I told him.

"Well, you don't have a choice," he told me.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

The puppet stared at me with a sad face and floated away, I grabbed the monitor which wasn't broken, miraculously, and checked all the other cameras. The robots returned to their places sad. I felt sorry for them, I would give them a few more playmates.

The next day, I visited Shaun in the Managerial Office, "hey Shaun."

"What is it?" he asked me with a sour face.

"It's Alex, he's still alive," I told him.

"Really, dad, that's not funny," he said with anger in his voice.

"No, it's true, I swear," I told him, "I saw him in the office the other day and it was amazing, I miss him so much," I burst out crying.

"Dad, please don't cry," Shaun said as he patted me on the back, "I miss him too."

"Then you'll follow me then?" I asked him.

"Yeah, dad sure, just please stop crying," he told me.

I dried my eyes and showed him the puppet.

"Alex come out, Alex come out please," I begged.

The puppet came out of his box, "yes dad?"

"What!?" Shaun exclaimed, "please tell me this is a joke."

"No Shaun, it's me," the puppet said.

"But that's impossible, you're dead," he said.

The puppet floated out of the box and smacked Shaun on the cheek, "am I dead?" he said angrily.

"But, but, how?" Shaun said, astonished.

"Think of it as a second chance, one that I offered your father, one that I'm offering you as well," he told us.

"Alex, we're not going to be ghosts," I told him, "that's a fact."

"But it's the only way we can be together, forever, the others..." he began.

"Others, what others," Shaun asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell you, Ted, James, Sam, and Ben, or should I say Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy," he explained.

"What? you killed again?" Shaun asked me nervously, "you promised that you wouldn't do it again!" he stormed off.

"Shaun wait," I begged.

"Leave him, and join us," the puppet said.

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I can't," I told him.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow night," he grinned.


	32. Shout out to loyal readers

Thanks neonlololol for following my story from the beginning and giving me character ideas for Neon, Keon, Ben, and Cartwright, your help is greatly appreciated.

BonBon87, Thanks for also following my story from the beginning and giving me Whiskers and Kari as OCs, I greatly appreciate it.

RuetheFox, thanks for following my story and inspiring me to not give up.

Thanks everyone else for liking/following my story.

I'll continue writing, thanks for over 3,000 views, be sure to leave me character/story suggestions, and don't forget to share it with your friends.

Thanks!

:)


	33. Questions

I came back for another shift, my body told me that it was a bad idea, but I did it, anyway, I needed to know the truth, how my victims became the robots, I had built. I decided to talk to them, to apologize, and to try and see what they had wanted.

"Hello," I asked as I wandered through the halls, "I'm not here to fight you, I just want to understand," I said.

"Hello, there," Toy Bonnie told me, "you must be the night guard, we've been expecting you please, this way," he invited me to follow him.

I went to the showstage and saw all the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the toys, BB, Whiskers, Fredbear, and the Marionette. Beside him was the empty Spring Bonnie suit.

"Hello there, I'm glad you came back, you have a lot of explaining to do," he told me.

"I want to know why you killed me, Ted, Sam, James, and Ben, and why after we came back to life, you continued to torment us," he said.

"I'm sorry, I know what I did was unforgivable, and I'll try to make it up to you, however I can," I promised.

"There is a way," the puppet said, "we have a suit here for you, if you would join us, we could be together forever," he said.

"You want me to die from springlock failure and return as a ghost?" I asked him.

"Yes, we do," he replied.

"Well, I can't do that, Shaun, my coworkers, my friends, my life, I'm not sure if I can leave that behind," I explained.

"Then at least tell us why you did what you did," he demanded.

"I was so angry that you, Ted, Sam, and James helped kill Max that I was blinded by vengeance and wanted you to die, but now I see that I was wrong, I should never have done what I did and I am truly sorry," I sobbed.

"We forgive you," they told me.

"Ben, I should never have hurt you, you were innocent in all this," I sobbed.

"It's Ok," Foxy reached out his hand, and I took it.

"I just need to know, is Max here, because I can see Fredbear," I said.

"Yes dad, it's me," he said, "and I don't appreciate what you did in my name."

"Another thing, why did you vandalize us, after you already had us replaced?" Chica asked,"I'm missing both of my hands."

"I was pressured to, by Grives' men, they didn't like it when you sang about them," I explained.

"So you work for them?" Whiskers asked.

"They work for me," I told them.

Their jaws collectively dropped (except for faceless Bonnie, BB and the Marionette, because they don't have jaws).

"So you're a criminal then?" Foxy asked, shocked.

"No, I, I just, I was in a dark place, and I did some bad things, but I want to leave all that behind, I want to leave this mess," I said.

"Well at one point, me, Alex, James, and Sam worked for Mr. Grives, but we were able to escape in death, maybe we can help you," Freddy offered.

"How?" I asked them.

"By becoming one of us," he explained.

"No way, I am not dying!" I ran out of the room but Freddy blocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toy Freddy asked.

I shined a light in Freddy's eyes, "ahh, my eyes!" he yelled as I rushed past him.

"Get him!" the puppet shouted, "we have to save him!"

I quickly ran back into my office and put on the Freddy mask.

Freddy looked me in the eyes for three seconds, "hello Freddy," he grinned.

"But you're Freddy," I laughed.

"No, we're both Freddy, obviously," he rolled his eyes.

"Well Freddy can you keep an eye out for the nightguard?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, other Freddy," he hummed to himself as he walked out of the office, whistling a tune.

"Whew, that was close," I shuddered.

The puppet just smacked his face, "uh Ted," he asked.

"Yeah, boss?" Freddy asked.

"Who's that?" the puppet said, clearly irritated.

"Oh, that's just Freddy," he shrugged.

"No! That's the guard," the puppet said angrily.

"C'mon, man, that's Freddy just look at him," Freddy said, annoyed.

"No, he's wearing a mask," the puppet said.

"Whatever," Freddy shrugged.

"Oh, well, if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself," the puppet sighed.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

The puppet just stared, "this isn't over, it has just begun, and you will join us, one day," he floated away and I cried.

I went to eat some Pizza, and drank some Coke, whilst I saw the show being performed by Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Fazbear Band!" the announcer said.

"Hey are you ready to rock?" Bonnie grinned, "I know I am."

"Let's do it," Freddy declared.

"On three, ready, one, two, three," Chica began, smiling, and waving at the audience.

(Survive the Night by Mandopony)

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Hey there!

How ya doin'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think I've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it

I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band

You're one of us now

So let me take you by the hand!

But what is that I spy?

With my robotic eye?

I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems...

Time to investigate

What's underneath the seams!

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

The nights

If you survive the nights

Oh, I'll take you away

To our enchanting land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you

We do!

(We love you too)

It's just that, here's at Freddy's

... We have a few rules

And if you break them

We will have to break you

Like you broke our hearts

We'll be forced to rewire you

And repair your damaged parts

Now, you wouldn't want that

And frankly, neither would I

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

In this world, we play

We hope that you will stay

And we will throw a most

Electrifying soirée

Formal attire is required

For you to take part

You've got some skin that needs

Removing before we start...

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night


	34. Guardian Angel

I shuddered at the clear threat, "excuse me, but we need to talk," I turned around and found an angry Neon&Keon.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Where's Foxy?" they asked me.

"You don't wanna know," I told them.

"Ok, then we'll reveal to the whole world what you did, murderer," Neon told me.

My blood ran cold, "what did you say?"

"You heard us, where's Foxy?" Keon asked.

"He's in Parts/Service, now leave me alone," I demanded.

"No, show us where he is," Neon said, "I won't ask again."

"Follow me," I led them to Foxy, "there happy now?"

"Ben? Is that you?" Neon asked, her voice filled with delight.

"Neon, Keon, is that really you?" Foxy asked, his voice filled with joy.

"I'm sorry that you know the truth girls, what a shame," I said.

"You're not touching them!" Foxy roared.

"I didn't ask your permission," I told him.

"Girls get behind me, I won't let him hurt you," Foxy instructed.

"Let's begin," I challenged.

I pulled out my knife, "stand down."

"Aaaargh!" Foxy swiped at me and disarmed me with his hook, "you are not touching them."

His eye became a soulless black, a fire raged in his eyes as he swung his hook, scratching at the wall, "my turn."

He rushed at me and I tripped on a stray piece of metal, the crowbar, I grabbed it, but it was too late, Foxy was on top of me, and punched me several times, "you don't touch my family!" he roared, anger flowing out of him.

He opened his mouth and tried to crush my skull, it took every ounce of strength I had from him crushing my skull, my hands barely keeping them at bay, but he still had the hook.

"Ben stop, please, this isn't you," Neon pleaded.

Foxy's sweet golden eye returned, "Neon?" he asked afraid of what he'd done.

That second of hesitation was all I needed, I grabbed the crowbar and smacked him across the face.

"NO!" Neon shouted, "Ben!"

I kicked Foxy and smacked him across the face, knocking him out, "now that that's taken care of, let's get down to business."

Foxy pov

"Ugghh, my head," I moaned, the pain was unbearable, I quickly shook it off and saw two bodies in the corner of the room, "no, no, no!" I shouted.

"Neon, Keon, why?!" I screamed.

"B-b-Ben?" Neon asked me with blood coming down her cheek, "please forgive me, I'm so sorry, so very, very sorr..." she closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep, her hand on my cheek. I held her in my arms, caressed her blond hair and laid her to rest.

"I love you," I kissed her on the forehead, and then attended to Keon who was breathing deeply, a gash of scarlet crossed over her belly.

"Ben, will I come back?" Keon asked.

My ears pricked up, "I'll do what I can," I promised her.

"Thank you, I think that Neon really liked you, maybe she could come back as the new Foxy," she suggested.

"That could work," I mused.

"I'd like to come back as the chicken..." she said in her dying breath.

I closed her eyes and mourned her passing.

I walked over to Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Fredbear, who were turned off, "WAKE UP!"

Immediately they all rose from their deep slumber, "Foxy, why'd you wake us up, it's not even midnight," Bonnie groaned.

"Look at what happened while you were sleeping," I pointed to Neon and Keon.

Bonnie shuddered in place, Chica fell to her knees, Freddy removed his hat, and Fredbear just stared.

"He has to be stopped before he kills anyone else," Max said.

"C'mon we have to hurry, before it's too late," I pulled on the door, "it's locked!" I kicked it but it wouldn't budge.

Fredbear remained silent.

...

Fredbear's Pov

I sat down and meditated, "Fredbear are you there?" I asked.

The plushie materialized in front of me, "hiya Max, how've you been?"

"I don't have time to explain, two lives depend on me getting past that door, can you help me?" I asked him.

"I'll try," he floated inside of me, and I could see everything, it was like I was the building, and the building was me, I concentrated on what I needed to do.

I teleported to the other side of the door and I opened it with ease, Foxy rushed past me, eager to save his friends, whilst I rested, the action took a lot out of me, and I was exhausted.

...

I rushed past Fredbear, my fur flowing behind me, I walked over to the puppet and explained what had happened, he gave me two masks and told me to hurry.

I did not waste any more time, I saved them both.


	35. The pink fox

Toy Foxy pov

"Ughh, where am I?" I asked, I looked at both of my arms which were shiny and white, I turned around and found that I had a white tail with a pink tip, then it hit me, I was just like Ben, I felt my face and found a long pink snout and saw Foxy standing right in front of me.

"Neon," he asked me, "are you Ok?", his golden eyes filled with joy.

I hugged him, my arms wrapped around his furry neck and I kissed him on the cheek, "I'm fine, thanks."

"I'm so glad you're back, you have no idea how it felt, but now you're back," Foxy smiled, showing his teeth, as he buried his warm face into my cool arms.

"So, where's Keon?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, she's over there talking to Bonnie, they seem to be getting along just fine," Foxy said as he removed himself from my loving embrace.

"Keon, can you come over here please," I asked her.

She kissed Bonnie on his cheek, which he rubbed happily.

"I'll see you later," she said as she rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't take too long," he said lovingly.

"Sure, how are you, how do you feel?" she asked me, thrilled to be alive.

"Oh, you know, fine I guess," I sighed, "I was talking to Ben earlier."

"So how've you been?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know getting to know the others, it's a shame what happened to them," she told me.

I had a panic attack when I remembered the murderer.

"Neon!" Chica rushed over to me, "are you Ok?"

All she saw were eyes filled with hatred consumed by darkness, "I'll kill the Purple Man!"

Keon touched me on the shoulder, "come on, deep breaths, in, out, in, out."

I started to breathe and my eyes returned to their shade of yellow, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control."

She hugged me, "it's Ok, lil' sis I got ya."

"Hey now that we're robots, should we get new names, I don't want to be called Toy Foxy, it sounds kinda tacky," I smiled.

"Well how about Vixen or Vix for short," Keon suggested.

"I like it," I chirped.

"And Chickadee would be a great name for you," I giggled.

Bonnie and Foxy stared at us, lovestruck.

Chica and Freddy nodded in approval, while Fredbear smiled, and the puppet sighed.


	36. Kill or be killed

I couldn't shake off the guilt I had felt, I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done, at least now, the nightmare was over, or so I thought.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

I answered the phone, "hello."

"Hey dad, it's me Shaun," he replied.

"Oh hey Shaun how are you,"

"Oh, uh, not so good, Mr. Cartwright was back and he didn't seem too thrilled," he told me.

"Really, what happened?" I asked him.

"It appears that two girls, Neon and Keon have gone missing, he threatened to sue Freddy's over the missing children," he said.

"That's not good," I told him.

"Yeah, hey listen, you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" he asked.

"Well, I.." I started.

"I don't wanna hear, I'll figure something out, maybe I can buy his silence, I dunno, well I'll check in on you tomorrow, see ya," he said, the phone rang silent.

I put the phone down, and shined the light down the hallway where I saw Toy Foxy and Chica, I put my mask on and after a few minutes removed it. They were nowhere to be found.

Next I checked the air vents which were empty, "so far so good."

I checked the hallway again and saw Fredbear in the hallway, I quickly turned off my flashlight and waited. He disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief. Next I checked the Prize Corner and wound up the music box, before the puppet could wake up. I put down the monitor and saw Fredbear in the office, instinctively I put on the Freddy mask, and waited.

"Freddy?" he asked me, "is that you?"

"I put on my best Freddy impression and hoped it would work, "sure is, buddy."

"Where's the night guard?" he asked me.

"I dunno, maybe he's tryin' to hide the bodies," I suggested.

"I'll go check," Fredbear just vanished.

"Whew, that was close," I looked around and saw Toy Bonnie staring at me.

"Uh, Freddy, why'd you say that?" he asked me.

"Say what?" I asked him.

"Whew, that was close," Toy Bonnie said as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Uh, well I just wanted to be alone, he kinda gives me the creeps," I explained.

"Yeah, that teleporting stunt was kinda creepy, I guess I can't judge you based on that," he said.

"Uh, so bye," I asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Bonnie crawled into the vent and disappeared.

"Dum dum dum diddly dum," I heard humming.

I checked the hallway light, but this mask wouldn't let me see straight, so I took it off.

Foxy was standing there, his arms blocking the lights glare, I flashed it a few times and he went away.

Whiskers was right behind me and I didn't know it until she grabbed my face and led me towards the backroom, all the while I was kicking and screaming, I punched and kicked but it was no use.

"Now, you're going to understand the joy of creation," she told me.

I smashed the glass and grabbed the fire axe from behind the display.

She was stunned and didn't expect me to smack her across the face and decapitating her, "I'm not dying!"

The blade of judgement swung, its cold, swift energy connected with the mask of a monster and smashed it.

Gears flew, as her shocked head flew across the room, spilling oil, and sparking before the lights in her eyes died forever.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

I breathed deeply in and out, in out, in out.

I fell to my knees, never again, never again.

I ran outside of the room and bumped into Shaun, who just opened the door.

"I'm not staying one more night!" I shouted.

"Whoa, take it easy, I'm sure it's not that bad," he told me.

"I almost died to that insane cat!" I screamed.

"Please dad, c'mon, what else can we do?" he asked.

"Hire a new nightguard," I told him, "I can't stay another night."

"Look, I'll check to see if anyone is available but I need you to stay for one more night, can you do that?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I can, but no promises on the others," I told him.

Foxy's Pov

Whiskers was dead, killed by the guard, she foolishly took him without us, she thought she take him on her own and paid the ultimate price for her mistake.

"'Tis a shame, lass, ye'll be remember'd," I paid my respects while the others responded with a mixed emotional display.

"She was only here four nights, but at least she's at peace now," Chica said.

"That guard is gonna pay," Bonnie stomped, "first he kills us, then desecrates us and now he killed one of our own, I think that tonight we stop going easy on him."

"I agree, let's give that guard hell," Freddy nodded.

"We will avenge you Whiskers, I swear," Fredbear promised the newly deceased machine.


	37. A close call

I came back for another night, this time armed.

I brought a .44 Magnum and Glock revolver.

If those damn machines wanted a fight, I'd sure as heck give 'em one.

I heard a rumor going around about haunted machines, the patrons got anxious, these rumors while true, would just hurt business.

And I hated losing business.

The phone rang, "hello?" I answered it.

"Hello, Uncle Vin, remember me?" the voice said, instantly I knew who it was.

"No, I killed you, how are you doing this?" I asked.

"Look up, it's me," she said.

I looked up and I saw the ghost of Whiskers, her black form, chilled me to the bone, "I will make you understand the joy of creation."

She screeched at me, and I grabbed two of my guns and fired like crazy.

"Ugh," a voice in the back said, it was the Vixen.

"No, sis!" Toy Chica's voice could be heard.

I only saw blackness, I was trapped in it, I remembered my past in a flash, "I AM THE PURPLE GUY!"

I kicked Whiskers out of my head, "AND YOU ALL SHALL BURN!"

I grappled with the ghost, my gun pointed at her face, "goodbye, forever," a single shot pierced her frame ending her for good.

Foxy was holding Vix in his arms, his eyes burned with hatred at the man who had shot her.

I pointed my gun and fired, but it clicked, I ran out of bullets, all because of a ghost.

"No!" I shouted, "I refuse to die."

"You monster, you killed her, my friend," Foxy told me.

"Foxy?" Vix said, "I'm still here, he got me, but not too bad I think."

"I'll get you patched up, Chica, let's go," Foxy ordered.

Fredbear materialized in front of me, and I realized that I was finished.

His scream paralyzed me, the puppet took me by the hand and led me to the back room.

"Bonnie, restrain him," the puppet ordered.

"Sure thing, boss," Toy Bonnie said as he took a hold of me.

"There is no escape this time," the puppet smiled.

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted.

"Oh, I think we'll manage just fine, haven't you heard an eye for an eye?" the puppet giggled.

"Now Freddy prep the suit," the Marionette ordered.

"Sure thing boss," Freddy saluted.

He dragged the suit out of the closet and it was shiny and new, the golden fur smelled so sweet, the ears curled up, like the rabbit itself was resting, the tomb smelled sweet, but I realized in horror what was wrong with it, all the springlocks were removed, this was going to hurt.

They placed me on the table and attempted to put me in it.

"No!" the voice of a child shouted, I turned around and saw three children, their mouths open in shock.

Quickly while the robots were distracted I slipped away, and shut the door I locked it and caught my breath.

That was too close.


	38. Tourist trap

"Mister, are you Ok?" one of the children asked me.

"I'm fine, thanks," I sighed.

"Were they gonna hurt you?" a little boy asked me.

"Yes, they were," I told them.

"Why?" Eli asked me.

"Because they're haunted," I explained.

"Really?" the younger child asked, his eyes open wide.

"Hey what are you kids doin' here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, Billy thought that the place was haunted and he dared us to stay," Eli said.

"And I was right," Billy grinned.

"Kids, go home and pretend like none of this ever happened," I advised them.

"No way!" Eli told me, "we're not leaving."

"It's none of your business, just go home and play or whatever it is you kids do," I grumbled.

"No way, this is like a mystery," the younger child grinned, "right Scooby?"

"Scooby-Dooby Doo," Billy said as he ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Ugh, fine, you can stay, just watch out for the animatronics, there are a few rules though, rule one, stay close to me, and I'll keep you safe, rule two, stay out of sight, I don't want them to get you, and rule three, if you happen to see them just let me know, now c'mon let's go," I ordered as I led them to the front office.

"So why do they hate you?" the younger child asked.

"It's because they think, I killed them," I explained.

"Did you kill them?" he asked.

"No, Tommy, he probably didn't, I mean if he was a killer why would he be helping us?" Billy rebutted.

"I'm scared," he whimpered.

"Look," I said as I knelt down in front of Tommy, "I don't know you kids, and you probably don't know me, but I promise you, I'll keep you safe, this will be kinda like staying at a spooky mansion, like in Scooby-Doo, plus think of the neat story you can tell your friends the next time you go camping, you survived one night at Freddy's, now come on, let's go."

We walked past Foxy and Chickadee who were carrying the Vixen, he shot a glare at me and moved on, more concerned for his friend than getting me.

"Whoa, was that the old Foxy?" Billy asked me.

"Yes, yes it was," I replied.

"Now, let's get back into the office, make yourselves comfortable," I suggested.

"Wow, I've never been here before!" Tommy said, his eyes open wide, "uh are those guns?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes they are," I smiled.

"Can I hold it?" he asked me.

"I don't see why not," I shrugged.

"No way, is that a .44?" Eli asked me.

"Yeah, I like to make sure I'm safe," I told him.

"So did you get any?" Billy asked me.

"Well, Whiskers is dead, and I accidentally shot Vixen," I said nonchalant, proud of my accomplishment.

We heard thudding in the vent and I quickly put on the Freddy mask.

Toy Bonnie was in the vent and he looked straight at me.

"Freddy, I didn't know that you brought company," he said excitedly, "I didn't have time to get ready, hey kids, whatchya doin' here?" he asked with wonder in his eyes.

"Ahh, a ghost," Tommy said as he ran behind Billy.

"Ghost? I'm no ghost, let me tell ya, but Freddy is, that's for sure," he said confidently.

"Is that true, night guard, uh I mean Freddy?" Eli asked me.

"Huh, you kids are so gosh darn funny," I grinned, "obviously not, I mean does he look haunted to you?"

"So he's Ok, then?" Tommy asked me.

"Well duh," Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"You're so funny," Tommy giggled.

"So you're not gonna hurt us?" Billy asked him.

Bonnie's ears drooped, "of course not, did Freddy say that I would?" he looked like he was about to cry.

"Aww, I'm sorry Bonnie," Billy said as he hugged him, "you're my favorite."

"Gee, thanks," he said, as his ears pricked up, "hey do you want to hear a song?" he asked.

"Sure, we'd love to," Billy grinned.

Toy Bonnie whistled and Balloon Boy came along with Toy Freddy.

(Let's chill tonight by Panic! At the Disco)

If I retreat

Words, wars, and symphonies

Make room we're taking over here

And you're the galantine

Cold and alone it suits you well

Won't find me

perching here again

May your feet serve you well

And the rest be sent to spell

Where they always have belonged

Cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will play us out

with a song of pure bromance

Stomp your feet and clap your hands

let's chill tonight

chill tonight

show them all you're not the ordinary type

let's chill tonight

chill tonight

show them all your not the ordinary type

let's chill tonight

(guitar solo)

May your feet serve you well

And the rest be sent to spell

Where they always have belonged

Cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will play us out

with a song of pure bromance

Stomp your feet and clap your hands

let's chill tonight

chill tonight

show them all you're not the ordinary type

let's chill tonight

chill tonight

show them all your not the ordinary type

let's chill tonight

whoaoaoaoaoaoa

whoaoaoaoaoaoa

whoaoaoaoaoaoa

let's chill tonight.

Bonnie took a bow and the kids went wild.

"You're so awesome!" Billy said as he grabbed Bonnie by the arm, "I'm coming back tomorrow night," he grinned.

"Ow!" I got a migraine from the fact that I'd have to watch the kids again.

"Anything for a fan," Toy Bonnie grinned.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

I went over to the Prize Corner and talked to the puppet, "truce?" I offered.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" he asked me.

"Well let's just say a little Bonnie changed my mind," I told him.

"Really?" he asked me, intrigued.

"Well, look, some kids stayed over last night and Toy Bonnie played them a tune, the kids loved it," I explained, as I scratched my head.

"Well, that's our BonBon," he grinned.

"BonBon?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's our little nickname for him," he smiled.

"Like Chickadee or Vix?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's gonna be a problem," he told me.

"C'mon aren't you the leader or something?" I asked him.

"I'll convince them, but you have to give me your word that you won't hurt them," he told me.

"You have my word," I told him.

"It's a deal," the puppet shook my hand.


	39. Negotiation

Puppet Pov

"No! You cannot be serious!" Foxy yelled, "Vix is barely alive and you think it's Ok to have a truce with the murderer are you insane?"

"Yeah, he took my face," Bonnie told the puppet.

"My sister is in and out over there and you think it's perfectly Ok to make peace, this is war!" Chickadee told me.

"Look, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a good reason," I told them exasperated, "don't you think I want him to pay?"

"Then please tell us why?" Chica asked, his eyes on fire.

"He's bringing a couple kids tomorrow night, it's his insurance, should anything happen," I told them.

"Oh, ok then," Chica sighed.

"Is he gonna hurt them?" Freddy asked me.

"No, no, I don't think so," I mused.

"Well then, let's give them a proper Freddy's welcome," Freddy grinned.

Vix got back up, "I'm ready."

"Sis'?" Chickadee asked, "are you Ok?"

"I'm a little dizzy but other than that, I'm fine, hey what happened to my skin?" Vix asked us.

"We, uh had to remove it, to see where the damage was," Freddy explained.

"I feel kinda wobbly, whoa," Vix said as she tried to balance herself.

"I gotcha," Foxy said as he made sure she didn't fall down.

"Thanks, Foxy," Vix smiled.

"Well maybe the purple guy can help," I suggested.

"Really?" Vix arched her eyebrows.

"Well, he doesn't have a choice," I told her.

"Thanks, big brother,"Vix smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

...

I returned to work, and found a pretty upset Mr. Cartwright, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Neon, Keon, Ben, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're a murderer," he told me.

"And why would I do that?" I asked him.

"I, I don't know, but this place is fishy to me," he told me.

"Well, those are some pretty serious allegations," I told him, "so unless you have proof, I'd keep those thoughts to myself, if I were you."

"Oh, really, why?" he asked me.

"Because if I am the murderer, you're screwed, and if I'm not, my lawyers will bite your head off and I'll buy the orphanage, mind your own business," I told him.

"Hup," he was about to tell me off, but resigned, "then you won't mind me inviting the CPD over here."

I stared at him, "yeah, sure go ahead, but if you're wrong, I'll make sure everyone knows that Mr. Cartwright's name is mud."

"It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Malone," he shook my hand.

"Please, call me Uncle Vin," I grinned.

Billy, Tommy, and Eli were waiting for me, their faces pouty.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We can't stay, Mr. Cartwright was pretty angry when he found out," Billy explained.

"It's just not fair!" Eli yelled as he kicked a pole, "ow."

"You Ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it stinks, I wanna come back," he complained.

"Look, I'll talk to Mr. Cartwright and see what I can do," I offered.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Really," I replied.

"Mr. Cartwright, sir?" I asked him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked me.

"I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it, you understand don't you?" I asked him.

"If this is an attempt to win me over, it's going to take a whole lot more than sweet talk," he told me.

"Well, isn't what happened with the kids last night proof enough?" I asked him.

"Well, I suppose so," he mused, "maybe I had you wrong earlier, it's just that I take my children very seriously," he told me.

"I understand, after all, I lost two of my kids already," I started to cry.

"Mr. Malone, are you Ok?" Mr. Cartwright asked me.

He hugged me, "there, there, Uncle Vin, you'll be alright, I'll let the children spend the night, but they have to be back after that, Ok?"

"Ok, thanks," I said as I dried my tears, "thank you."

"God bless you," he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I promise, these kids will be safe, you have my word," I promised him.

I walked away from him and toward the kids rubbing my eyes, "it looks like you're staying the night, and don't worry, I made sure the robots wouldn't try anything," I promised them.

"Cool, we're gonna stay at the haunted house again!" Tommy said his eyes lit up with happiness.

"So, yeah, I guess you could talk to the robots if you wanted, maybe you could help solve the mystery," I suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Billy shivered, "the only ones I'm talking to are Toy Bonnie, Freddy, and Balloon Boy, 'cause they're not haunted."

"I always wondered what it would be like to be a ghost," Eli pondered.

"We could go ask them, right Uncle Vin?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I'm going to the break room to take a nap, I'm exhausted," I yawned.

I walked in and for the first time in a long time, had a good night's sleep.


	40. Pizza

I microwaved some popcorn in the kitchen, while the animatronics stared at me.

"You do know that we have a truce, right?" I sneered.

"Just because we're not attacking you, doesn't mean we have to be civil," Freddy said coolly.

"Fair enough," I sighed.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the office.

"Hey there kids are you ready for the sleepover? I brought some popcorn," I told them.

"Yes Mr. Malone, thanks so much!" Billy said excitedly.

"Please call me Vinnie," I suggested.

"This is so awesome, and the robots aren't going to hurt us?" Tommy asked.

"Nope," I grinned.

"I wanna know how they became ghosts," Eli inquired, "if they really are haunted we should know why."

I shivered, "ya know the thing about that, is that they might be just screwing with you, just take what they say with a grain of salt."

"Yeah, I got, Vin," Eli smiled, "hey Tommy you wanna come with me?"

"No, ghosts are scary," Tommy shivered.

"I'll come with you if you want," Billy offered.

"Ok, I'm coming too," Tommy said, reassured that his brother was coming along too.

I was left all alone with four bags of popcorn, "stupid robots," I grumbled, jealous.

Toy Chica's Pov

"I'm Chica, let's eat," I grinned happily, "who wants pizza?"

"I know I do," Freddy grinned, "you definitely know how to make some quality pizza."

I blushed, "oh Freddy, come on."

"No, I really mean it, this stuff is great, too bad Bonnie can't have some," he sighed.

"Yeah, I mean why would he do that, I still don't think this truce thing is such a great idea," I muttered.

"Look, I don't like it either, but if Marionette says it's OK, I don't see why not," he said as he chewed pizza.

"Uh Freddy, don't you know that it's impolite to talk while eating at the same time?" I asked him.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," he said embarrassed.

"That's OK, just don't do it again," I warned him.

"So, Chica can I eat too?" Toy Bonnie asked me.

"Sorry Bon, but only ghosts can eat pizza," I sighed.

"I wanna be just like you guys," Toy Bonnie told us.

"Trust me when I tell you being a ghost isn't what it's cracked up to be," I explained sighing, "I miss Eli, Tom, and Billy."

"I'm sorry, but hey aren't they spending the night over here?" Bonnie asked me, "maybe you could give them some pizza."

"Gee, thanks Bon," I said as I hugged him.

"Not a problem," he said.

I pulled back and looked back and forth between Withered Bonnie and Toy Bonnie.

"Wow, you two are just confusing me," I giggled, "I don't know who'll come if I say Bonnie."

"Well, it is kinda funny that we all have doubles," Bonnie laughed.

"Hey, I'm a person too," Toy Bonnie stomped his foot on the ground.

"I know you are Bon, it's just, ahhh," I yelled.

"I am leaving," Toy Bonnie said as he left, "goodbye."

"Bonnie," I said as he left.

"Yes?" Withered Bonnie asked me.

"Not you," I said exasperated.

"Just let him go," Withered Bonnie told me.

"But," I objected.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," he reassured me.

"I guess you're right," I told him.

"Of course I'm right, now come on, let's visit your friends,"

"Uh, no offense, Bonnie, but they might get scared of you do to y'know," I hinted towards his face.

"Yeah, I guess, I'd probably give them nightmares," Bonnie shrugged.

"Aw, don't feel bad," I said, "you don't give me nightmares."

I hugged him and he hugged me back.


	41. Ghost story

"Uh, hello," a voice called out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you haunted?" Eli asked me.

"Yes, yes I am," I replied.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is Catherine Willows or as my friends call me Keon, my younger sister, Natalie or Neon is the new Foxy, Ben is the old Foxy and there are five other ghosts who roam these halls, the original victims," I told him.

"Keon, is that really you?" Billy asked me.

"It's me," I told him.

"No, no that's not true that's impossible," he sobbed.

"Shh, it's Ok, Bonnie, Foxy and Vix are my new family now," I told him as I knelt and told him the truth.

"But, but why?" he asked me, his eyes filled with tears.

"The purple man, he did this," I told him.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Gather 'round for a true ghost story," Foxy said as the rest of us sat down at the nearest table, "join us for a tale will ye?"

Foxy's Pov

"It all started with Max, he and his brother never truly got along and there were dire consequences, there they lie," I pointed to Fredbear, "Max," I pointed to the Marionette "and Alex."

"They've mended their ways and it's all in the past now, but it wasn't always that way, long ago, four years to be exact, Alex used to bully Max, that was until the Bite of '83, and Alex invited the wrath of his father, the purple man," thunder boomed.

"The guard, Vincent Malone was so overtaken with grief that he had killed his eldest son, but his revenge was far from over, he decided that he wouldn't rest until Ted," I pointed to Freddy, "James," I pointed to Bonnie, "and Sam, paid the ultimate price."

"Billy, I'm scared," Tommy shivered.

"Tommy, they're not really haunted, this is just a show," Billy reassured his brother, "we don''t have to hear this, it's probably not even true."

"Believe what you will, I'm not here to spoil the night for ye," I told them with sadness in my voice.

"Billy, let's go back, please, I'm scared," Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, Tommy, alright, let's go back," Billy sighed.

"NO, wait I have an idea," I told them, "instead of a ghost tale, how about a song?"

"That sounds good, what do you think Tommy?" Billy asked him.

"Ok, that sounds good," he said.

(Five nights at Freddy's by The living Tombstone)

We're waiting every night

To finally roam and invite

Newcomers to play with us

For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Before we've lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay?

Five nights at Freddy's

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

You should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!

Don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

Who have lost all control

And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

Or just be stuck and defend

After all you only got

Five nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five nights at Freddy's

Tommy, Billy, and Eli stared in shock as the truth dawned on them.

"So, it's true then, you really are haunted," Billy stared with his mouth agape.

"We need to go, now!" Eli yelled, frantic.

"Let's run!" Tommy yelled.

All three of them ran out of the kitchen and into the main hall into a very angry Vincent.

"So what to with you," I mused.

"Please don't kill us," Billy begged.

"Why would I do that?" I asked them.

"They, they said you were the killer," Billy said, afraid.

"I told you, they'd mess with you, but you didn't listen did you?" I grinned.

"Well, I guess so," Tommy said.

"I'm sorry if they scared you, I'm gonna have a chat with them," I told them.

"Could we please come with you?" Billy asked.

"Sure, come on," I instructed them.

"Ok, guys, what's the big idea, why were you trying to scare them?" I asked.

"What's the harm in tellin' a lil' ghost story?" Foxy asked.

"Look, I know you guys and girls hate me, but come on, this is a truce, which means no attacks on me period," I explained.

"Why shouldn't we attack you?" Bonnie asked, "you have a lot to answer for."

"Yeah, murderer," Chickadee said, "you took our lives away."

"I didn't kill you," I told them.

But the children saw through my lies.

"He's a killer!" Tommy yelled.

"Would a killer allow his next victims to meet the ghosts of his enemies?" I asked them.

"Well, now that you put it that way, maybe not," he said.

"Are you serious, Keon even told us this piece of trash did this," Billy yelled, "I mean come on."

"Why would I bring you here, of all places, think," I told them, "if I was a killer would I want to cover up my tracks or would I risk the truth being revealed?"

"I still don't believe you, you tricked us," Eli said.

"Look, you're taking the word of haunted robots, over the guy who said that he'd protect you, does that make sense?" I asked them.

They stared awkwardly at the floor, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, now come on, I've got some popcorn and candy waiting for you," I told them.

"Sure Ok, then," they told me.

"Follow me," I goaded them, I led them back to the office, sighing, I threw them off my track, the police wouldn't dare investigate me now.

The next day I handed the children over to Mr. Cartwright, hoping my gamble paid off, and it did.

Or so I thought, because I would have a lot to answer for the following week, and it all began with Jeremy Fitzgerald.


	42. New poll

Favorite Animatronics

Vote

Spring Bonnie/Vincent Malone

Fredbear/Maxwell Malone

Marionette/Alexander Malone

Freddy Fazbear/Theodore

Bonnie the Bunny/James

Chica the Chicken/Samuel

Foxy the Pirate Fox/Benjamin Rockwell

BonBon/William

Teddy/Elijah

Chickadee/Keon

Vixen/Neon

Balloon Boy/Thomas


	43. thanks

Thanks for your support, 5k views, wow i'm getting famous thank you

Leave your thoughts in the comment section

Remember to vote and please, please, pretty please give me feedback

remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza


	44. Fooled you

"Ah, I feel so alive!" I beamed, I did it, I actually did it, I fooled them all, no one would dare accuse me of murder now that I had finally proven myself in the eyes of Mr. Cartwright, who publicly praised me as a good man. The animatronics stared at me furious that they had not been able to seek justice for the heinous crimes I had done to them. But what could they do, I laughed. They were robots, yet I was fortunate that I had tricked Eli, Billy, and Tommy, otherwise things would have been complicated, and I hated complications.

"Shaun, my boy, how are you?" I asked him as I ruffled up his hair.

"Pretty good, dad. I've been thinking, and I seem to have found a suitable replacement on the job, his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, a German immigrant who has done lots of time in the Bundeswehr," he told me.

I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

It's the German military, dad," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Wait, Germany has an army, I thought that after WWII, the US protected Germany," I asked him curiously.

"Yeah, well, apparently they do, and from what I've heard, it seems like a perfectly good match, dontcha think?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just as long as he doesn't break the merchandise," I joked.

"C'mon dad, you really don't think that they would attack him, do you?" he asked.

"They're angry and upset, I just don't want anything bad to happen them. Promise me," I begged him.

"Like it or not, Alex is still family, so don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to either of them," he said.

"Good, that's good," I smiled.

"Now, have those upgrades arrived yet?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, our engineers are retrofitting them as we speak," he told me.

"Good, alright, that's good," I sighed.

"Well, let's talk to this Jeremy fellow," I grinned, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to speak with us.

"Gutentag, Mister Malone, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, I was Private 3rd class under Sargent Siegfried, first Panzer Division. I look forward to making a new life here in the United States," he introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Fitzgerald, my son has said many great things about you, we appreciate your business here," I offered my hand.

"Ja, it's good to work here," he shook my hand.

I walked over to the water fountain and took a sip, when I felt a tug on my shirt, it was Tommy.

"Yes?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Can you tell me, how did Toy Chica know that she was Keon and and the same time didn't know the person who killed her, it seems strange to me," he asked me.

"Look, Tommy, I've had a rough night, and this stuff is way over your head, now go away," I shoved him.

"Ow, I'm telling," he ran away.

I laughed, "yeah, and who's gonna believe you?"

"I will," Billy told me.

"Shit," I swore.

"Look, Billy, you don't really believe that I did all this?" I asked him.

"Why not? This whole thing could have been a trick to throw us off your track, murderer, and don't try tricking us, because it won't work," he warned.

"You better watch yourself," I warned him.

"Or what?" he asked me.

"You don't want to do this, if you do, I'll send my people down to the orphanage and kill everyone there," I warned him.

"You, you monster!" he yelled.

"Consider yourself lucky," I told him.

I walked away and into Parts/Services, I had to tie up some loose ends.

I found the old Spring Bonnie suit, "ugh, this is gonna take forever."

I found all the Springlocks, and screwed them back into the suit, it took some effort but in the end, my disguise worked.

I put on the suit after inserting the crank, the fur felt so soft, in another life, this suit would have brought nothing but joy.

Not tonight.

I came out and walked over to Tommy, Eli, and Billy.

"Hey there kids, how are you, huhuh," I grinned.

"Ok, I guess," Tommy said.

"Hey, who are you anyways?" Eli asked me in confusion.

"Don't you know, I'm Spring Bonnie," I told them.

"I've never seen you before," Billy said.

"No wait, I remember him, he's from the old location," Eli said, "we can trust him."

"Follow me," I said as I lured them to the backroom.


	45. You monster

Once they were inside, I locked the door and barricaded it, I took off my mask and the kids stared in horror.

"There are so many questions, I know, oh. Where did I come from, where am I hiding, who am I? Well, some things are better left unspoken. I can however, tell you that I have caused every horrifying thing that has ever happened here. There was a time when things were so simple. My victims were all carefully selected and beautifully executed. That was until those rusty buckets of bolts actually tried to save the children. I told those animatronics that they could never save them. That stupid little puppet is some kind of supernaturally possessed doll and it's controlling them. I don't know how that could have happened, it couldn't have been my first victim, who's now seeking revenge. Hahahaha, it's nuts, uh, it's nuts, haha. Anyways, they chased me away, and I later found out that they had stuffed the children's bodies into their suits, the bodies lie there still in their tomb. Now that, you know the truth, I'm afraid I can't let you leave alive, oh but don't worry, I'm sure you'll see Neon and Keon real soon," I told them.

I lunged at Billy knocking him unconscious, I stepped on his face crushing it.

"No!" Tommy yelled.

Eli backed into the corner, and I took out my blade, in one swift stroke, I killed him.

Tommy was on his knees crying, I held his face in my hands and snapped his neck.

I panted, it was over, I actually did it, I got away with murder, I smiled for the first time, this was now normal.

"AAGH!" I heard a screech and the door broke down, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Toy Bonnie asked me.

He lunged at me and punched me several times and threw me at the wall, I grabbed my side, as Toy Bonnie grabbed my neck.

"I should kill you right now," he told me.

"Please don't," I begged him.

"No, not yet, get out before I change my mind," he warned me.

I ran out of the room, putting on my mask to conceal my identity.

...

Foxy's Pov

My friend Neon, she was in pain, her skin shattered like plastic in a car crash, she howled in pain, all I could offer her was comfort.

My eyes boiled with rage at the murderer, then I saw Toy Bonnie who carried Billy's body to us.

"Bon?" I asked him.

"It's all my fault!" he cried, "I should have protected him, but I didn't!"

I patted him on the shoulder, "there, there, Bon, there is a way for him to come back, unfortunately you'll die in the process," I warned him.

"I'm ready, anything for the children," he said, "that's what I was built for anyway."

"I'm gonna miss you Bon, now quickly, before it's too late," I told him.


	46. A new life

Toy Bonnie's Pov

I woke up in a new plastic body, I looked down and saw my light blue arms, shiny legs, and white belly, then it hit me, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Eli asked me.

I became so angry, I fell for a stupid costume, I punched Eli, "you said we could trust him!"

"Hey I didn't know! I thought he was a friend," Eli said in self defense.

"Billy, please," I looked down and saw Balloon Boy, "it's over," he rushed over to hug me, "I love you."

"Tommy?" I asked him, "is that really you?"

"Yeah, we're all robots now, isn't that neat?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so," I reached over and felt my ears, somehow it felt right, I looked around and saw the originals.

"Welcome to the family, cupcake?" Chickadee offered.

"Keon?" I asked, my eyes lighting up, "is that really you?"

She reached over to hug me, "of course it is, you're safe now."

"I missed you," I sobbed.

"Shh, it's Ok, I'm here," she told me.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet Billy, my best friend," Chickadee said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Billy, I see you still have your good looks," he grinned.

"Ugh, what happened to your face?" I asked him.

"The purple man," he said.

"I'll Kill him!"I said, anger flowing through my circuits.

"Patience, we'll get him soon enough," the Marionette told me.

"Puppet?" I asked him.

"It's Marionette, and we will get revenge, I promise you, that monster will pay for his sins," he told me.

"Yeah, but for now just chill, we're all pals here, mi casa es tu casa," Chica said.

"Is it Ok if I talk to Keon?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, sure, I think she's better off with you, anyway," he told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really," he said.

"Thanks Bonnie, you're the best," I hugged him.

"Aww, stop, you're making me blush," he giggled.

"Um, Keon?" I asked her.

"Yes, Bon?" she asked me.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about the others and how everyone came to be like this," I asked her.

"Sure, but let's talk about that later," she said.

"Right now all I want is you," she said as she hugged me.

"I love you," I said.

"I know," she said.

"Look at you, all dressed up," she smiled.

"Aww, thanks," I blushed.

"You look beautiful," I told her.

"Thanks," she told me.

"Come on, I'd like to introduce you to the others," she said, pulling away.

"Meet Foxy and Vix," she told me "or should I saw Ben and Neon."

"Hey, Bill, it's been a while," Foxy grinned.

"Ben, is that really you?" I asked him.

"Yep, it's me," he said as he offered his hand, "high five."

We did a high five and then we hugged each other, "it's so good to see you," I told him.

"Argh, it sure is, maytee," he told me.

"So how's Vix, she doesn't look so good," I asked him.

"That guard shot her a few nights ago," he told me, "if it weren't for Whiskers, he might have been able to kill all of us."

"Whiskers, you mean that cat?" I asked him.

"Aye, and it seems that BonBon had a crush on her, although now that she's gone, and he's become you, that possibility is over," he sighed.

"Oh, so he was alive too?" I asked him.

"Yes, not alive in the sense of you or I, but he still possessed a consciousness, he gave his life, so that you could live," he told me.

"I feel terrible," I told him as my ears dropped.

"Don't be, it's not what he would've wanted, he would've wanted to see you happy, and alive, after all, that's what he was programmed for," he explained.

"I won't let him down," I said proudly.

"Good job maytee, come on now, I need to take care of Vix, if ya don't mind," he said.

"Oh yeah, sure no problem," I said.

"C'mon, I'd like you to meet Chica," Chickadee giggled.

"Hi there Chica, I'm Toy Bonnie, it's nice to meet you," I told him.

"The pleasure is mine amigo," he grinned.

"Hey, how come your jaw is locked up, and what happened to your hands?" I asked him.

"El idiota morado, he did this to me," he said, "but don't worry, my feet will crush his face."

"Wow, I know what you mean, he did the exact same thing to me," I explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry hermano, it must have been pretty scary for you, huh," he said.

"Yeah, it was, but he's gonna get his tonight," I declared.

"That's for sure," he grinned, "el pollo amarillo will come Night 2, we want to see how you newbies do."

"Is that a challenge," I asked.

"Just some friendly competition, amigo," he said.

"All right everyone, bedtime," Freddy said, "we'll be up around midnight to see how the Toys do."

"Good idea, Freddy," Fredbear said, "alright guys, now go out there and show 'em who's boss."

"I found a camera, everyone get in, say cheese!" Marionette smiled.

"Cheese!" everyone smiled.

Picture: Toy Bonnie and Chickadee hug each other, while Toy Freddy is kneeling and has his paw on top of BB's head. Mangle is laying on the floor with Foxy nearby smiling at the camera. Bonnie is standing behind Bon, Chica is behind Chickadee with his arms raised in the air, and Freddy is standing behind Foxy, while Fredbear is standing behind Mangle, Marionette is is the middle taking a selfie.


	47. An unexpected surprise

Jeremy Pov

Ah, it worked I got in, my police training really paid off, I would find out the truth of the missing children, so far five kids had gone missing, well, whoever was behind this obviously had ties to Freddy's, the only way I could know for sure was to go behind enemy lines and see it for myself.

I hang my coat on the rack outside the office, grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee machine and sat down in my seat, this was gonna be a long night.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. I picked up the phone.

"Uh, Hello. Hello, hello," Shaun's voice rang through the phone.

"Hello," I replied back.

"Hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path," the voice said.

"Is this a recorded message?" I asked.

"Now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location. Some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. That old location was left to rot for quite a while but I want to reassure you that Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family, fun, and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you, now that being said, no new system is without its ...kinks," he said nervously.

"Kinks, what kinks?" I asked.

"Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location, the first guy finished his week but complained about ...conditions. We switched him over to the day shift, so hey lucky you, right? Mainly he expressed concerns that certain characters seemed to move around at night and even attempted to get into his office," he explained.

"Wait, what?!" I blurted out.

I switched on the monitor to see if any of them moved, so far so good.

"Now from what we know that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place on Earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that ...the robots were never given a proper night mode. So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office," he said.

"And you didn't tell me this until now?" I asked.

"So our temporary solution is this: there's a Music Box over by the Prize Counter and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So, just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect ...one of them," he told me.

I switched over to Prize Corner, and sure enough there was an option to wind up the music box. I switched over to the Show Stage and FOUND THAT BONNIE WAS MISSING. I flipped through all the cameras until I found Bonnie who was staring into Camera 3B, Party Room 4.

"Ahem, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see there might be a minor glitch in the system, something about the robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on and wanting to stuff you in a suit," he blabbered on.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I asked him.

"So hey, we've given you, an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out," he told me.

The camera went dark and Bonnie was in the air vent crouched down, ready to fight, I put on the Freddy mask, and prayed that it would work.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the quartz modern design of the building. You may have noticed that there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So don't worry about the place going dark. Well I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow," the phone call ended and Bonnie crawled out of the vent.

"Hey Freddy," Bonnie grinned.

"Oh, hello," I said nervously.

"We're looking for the nightguard," he said.

"Yeah, well I thought you were looking for the new endo," I said.

"Endo, haha, you're funny," he grinned, "yeah, that guard is gonna be the brand new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," he giggled.

"Well, I better not take too much of your time, talk to ya later," he said.

He crawled away into the vent and I breathed a sigh of relief, "whew, that was too close," I took off my mask, "I can barely see a thing with this thing on," I muttered.

I opened up the monitor and saw that Chica was missing too, I checked the music box and wound it up some more.

I put down the monitor and saw Chica standing in the hallway, I put my mask on.

After a few seconds, I took off my mask and checked the hall again, she disappeared.

"Ok, so far so good," I said to myself.

I checked the right vent and saw Bonnie in it again.

"Oh come on!" I shouted.

I put the Freddy mask back on.

"Hey Freddy, are you sure you haven't seen the guard?" he asked me.

"Nope, nuhuh," I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure, why do you hate him anyway?" I asked him.

"You know why, he killed us!" he told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

"You're not Freddy," he told me.

"No, no, no, I am Freddy," I told him.

"Prove it," he told me.

"I just wanted you to forget about the guard, I'm sure it's bothering you, Bon, but I can' help seeing you wound up like this," I told him.

"But Freddy," he protested.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, "this isn't you, Bonnie."

"Maybe you're right, Freddy, but he has to pay," he said.

"And he will, I promise," I told him.

"Let me worry about the guard, you and Chica should get along," I told him.

"Ok, Freddy," he reached over to hug me.

"Go, ya little rascal, we're a family, I won't abandon you," I told him.

Bonnie just sat down crying, "thanks dad," he cried.

"It's Ok, son, it's Ok," I told him.

Bonnie ran over to the showstage, I took off my mask and sighed, that's two down, I thought to myself.

Toy Freddy was in the hallway staring me down.

I quickly put it back on my mask and hoped that it would work.

"Hey Freddy, how are you?" he asked me.

"Wait aren't we both Freddy?" I asked him, grinning.

"Yeah, its weird but whatever, how are you?" he asked me.

"I'm pretty good, I just talked to Bonnie earlier," I told him.

"You mean Billy," he said.

"Yeah, Billy, anyways what brings you here?" I asked him.

"I'm here for that punk ass bitch," he told me.

"The purple guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that one," he said.

"Well, maybe you should sit this one out tonight, I got this," I told him.

"No way, he has to pay for what he did to me, Billy and Tommy," he told me.

"Look, Eli, come on, you've been given a second chance at life, you don't realize how special that is," I told him.

"I guess so, but that doesn't give him the right to cut my neck in half, and then dance on top of my body like some kind of lunatic!" he told me.

"Look, I got it covered tonight, and if I see him, I'll hand him over to you," I told him, "deal?"

"Deal," he said, Eli walked out of the room and I was shaken to my core.

The man in purple had a lot to answer for, but he had made the biggest mistake of his life, he hired an undercover cop, and I would bring him down.

I flipped the monitor back on and decided that I could convince the puppet that he could call it quits, I let the Music Box unwind, tick, tick, tick, tick.

Pop Goes the Weasel plays, and the puppet stretches his legs, he makes a gesture and the cameras go dark.

He floats toward me, "hello, old friend," he tells me.

He chokes me with hidden strength, I push him into the wall, and he headbutts me.

"AH," I hold my nose and find it bloodied, I take off my mask, and the puppet stares at me.

"A guard is a guard, I'll never be betrayed again," he tells me.

"But I'm not the purple guy," I tell him.

"I don't care," he tells me, "how do I know you won't hurt my family, when my own father betrays me?" he asks.

"You're, you're Alex Malone, don't you recognize me?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes, Officer Fitzgerald, how've you been, it must have been pretty funny when you handed me over to my psycho dad in the hospital, yeah I do remember you," he said.

"Oh, Alex how was I supposed to know," I told him.

"That that could happen?!" he asked me, "come on now detective where's your thinking cap?" he asked me.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

The puppet stared at me and floated away, and I shivered at the fact that my mistake led up to this unfortunate series of events.

"If I were you, I'd leave and never come back," he warned me.

He left and I shook vigorously.


	48. Company policy

"Hey what's the big idea?" I asked Shaun.

"Excuse me?" he asked me.

"Oh don't play dumb, why would you leave me with all those killer robots, are you hiding something?" I asked him.

"Look, I already told you that the job would be dangerous, and that it was a high risk career," he explained.

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to send me on a suicide mission!" I shouted.

"Look, you were never in any real danger, besides the previous nightguard went by without incident," he told me.

"I don't believe it, and also what about the missing children?" I asked him.

"What about it?" he asked me.

"They're here aren't they, haunted by animatronic characters, that's why they go after the nightguard, because he's the one that killed them, and now they think that I'm the murderer!" I shouted.

"First of all keep your voice down, and second, you're just crazy, it's probably the stress of the job, and that's fine, but you signed a contract," he said as he opened up the office drawer, "and according to the contract, you will face legal action disclosing your situation at the Pizzeria, failure to comply will amount to you being taken to court for breach of contract and you will lose $300 in legal fees, do you understand?" he asked me.

"You disgust me, you think you can hide the truth?" I asked him, "your father is a murderer."

"How dare you, my father is a great man, he constantly tried to keep our family together, but after what Alex and his friends did, he just snapped, lately he's turned his life around and I can personally assure you that he is not in any way related directly or otherwise to the disappearances of Catherine, Natalie, Elijah, William, or Thomas Marshall, now if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run," he said.

"I know you look up to your father, who wouldn't, but that doesn't make him a good person, I know that he's killed before and I intend to get to the bottom of this," I said.

"Fazbear Entertainment is not liable for any damage to property or person, these things happen sometimes, I mean come on, there was a murder over at Rowboatics Factory a couple of years ago, but the factory itself wasn't to blame," he said.

"But this is different," I protested.

"Look, you don't think I care about those kids, of course I do, but the fact of the matter is, I had nothing to do with it, and besides we don't even know if those kids are dead or not, it could be that they're just missing, but I refuse to believe my father had anything to do with it, there's no way, not after what happened to Alex," he remained silent.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't mean to soil the memory of your brother, I offer my condolences," I apologized.

"It's, it's fine, it's in the past now, there's no need to reopen old wounds," he said shaken, sobbing.

I stepped back and realized how wrong I was in attacking him, he was just a kid, a 19 year old kid, who was I to just lash out on him like that, no, the real monster was the one who ruined this family and that was Vincent.


	49. This is gonna hurt

I came back for a second night, I had to get to the bottom of this, I punched my card, hung my coat, and grabbed a latte, I could handle this, I mean I was stationed in West Berlin for five years staring down Soviet and East German troops, I could do this.

I sat down into my seat and breathed a sigh of relief, then the phone rang.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

I picked up the phone.

"Uh, hello, hello! Uh see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!" Shaun's voice echoed.

"Thanks," I said, taking the compliment.

"Uh, by now, I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the backroom. Those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them. They even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were so ugly, y'know,? The smell ...uh, so the company decided to do in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly," he said.

I turned on the monitor and checked Parts/Service, it was so dark, I turned on the light, and I was shocked, what happened to Bonnie's face, why was Freddy lying on the floor, and where was Chica?

"Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so whatever. Uh ...heh, I loved those old characters," he said.

I flipped over to Party Room 3 and saw Chica's head twitching, I quickly switched back to Parts/Service to see if any of them started to move. Foxy's hook grated against the wall as he smiled menacingly, suddenly the camera went dark. I put down the monitor and saw Foxy standing in the hallway, my heart was in my mouth, I was scared, quickly I put on the Freddy mask and hoped that it would work.

"Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh yeah Foxy, oh wait Foxy! Um hey listen I don't think the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy. Uh, if for some reason he activates during the night, just shine your light at him from time, to time. Those older models would always get disoriented by bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something," the voice said as a warning.

"Oh, now you tell me," I said.

I took off my mask and shined a light in his eye, he covered his face, and after a few times of flickering it on and off, he went away, "ahh my eyes!" he yelled.

"Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too. Uh, one more thing...don't forget the Music Box, I'll be honest, I never really liked that puppet thing. It was always ...thinking, and it can go anywhere ...I don't think a Freddy Mask will fool it, so just don't forget the Music Box. Uh ...anyway I'm sure it won't be a problem. Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow," the phone call ended.

"Whew, that was close," I said to myself, I checked the left air vent and found Toy Chica inside, but The Music Box was winding down, I took Phone Guy's advice and shined a light in her eyes, temporarily disorienting her as I wound up the Music Box, I was safe for now.

I put on the Freddy mask and waited.

The lights flickered on and off as she entered, "ahh my eyes, stupid nightguard, hey where'd he go?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I told her.

"He was here a second ago, whatever," she shrugged.

"So what's up with you?" I asked her.

"Oh not much, Bon was really happy to see me last night," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was ready to come back tonight, though, he still can't forgive the guard," she said.

"I don't blame him, what kind of psychopath goes after kids," I muttered.

"I know right, but don't worry, he's gonna pay," she promised.

"Well, I'll see ya later, bye," I told her.

"OK, Freddy, and thanks for talking care of Bonnie the other night, he really needed it," she said.

"You're welcome, that guard will pay," I promised her.

Chickadee walked away, and I took off my mask, shivering.

I flipped up the monitor wound up the Music Box and checked to see where Chica was, suddenly the lights flickered on and off, I looked up and saw a killer chicken staring right in front of me.

I ducked my head down and made strangling noises while I put on the Freddy mask.

"Where are you pendejo?" Chica asked, clearly upset.

"Hahahahaha," I heard Balloon Boy.

"Where is he?" Chica demanded, "he was right here, Freddy."

"I don't know," I told him.

"You better not be lying," he might have ran off, we'll get him, don't worry."

"Which suit are you gonna use?" I asked him.

"The cloak of the murderer shall be his tomb," he told me, "I wonder how he's gonna feel inside that suit."

"Well, get a move on, if the guard comes by, he'll regret it," I told him.

"Si, senor, he will pay surely, adios," he left.

I took off my mask and shone a light in the hallway where I found Foxy, bu this time he was prepared, he brought a mirror to reflect the light and he was coming right at me.

"Shit!" I yelled, I grabbed my taser and prepared to use it, I did not expect what happened next.

Foxy threw the mirror at my head, I ducked but a shard of glass pierced my cheek, "ahhh!" I yelled as Foxy lunged at me, he looked me dead in the eye and I thought it would be the end.

"You're not him, where is he?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him.

Foxy dug his hook into my shoulder, "wrong answer, where is he?"

I pulled out my taser and zapped Foxy,"ARRRGHH!" he shouted.

I pushed him off of me and ran through the hallway, and I panted looking around, I found myself in the showstage.

I tried to run but was blocked by the Toy animatronics.


	50. Truth

"It looks like we have an intruder, guys," Toy Freddy said.

"Please don't hurt me," I begged.

"Why would we do that?" Toy Chica asked me.

"I don't know, this is my second night on the job," I told them.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Toy Bonnie asked, "are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," I fainted.

I woke up in the Break room, where Toy Chica was applying a bandage to my shoulder, "oh you're awake!" she said.

"Really, he is?" Bon asked, he rushed over to me, "are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, ahh my shoulder," I winced.

"I'm sorry about Foxy," Toy Freddy said, "what he did was not cool."

"It's fine, thanks guys," I told them.

"You're welcome, hey where's the purple guy?" Bon asked me.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" I asked them.

They all gathered around me like children, "ohh a secret, yes please."

"I'm not a night guard, I'm a cop investigating the disappearance of the missing children, and I think I've found them, tell me everything," I asked them.

"It all started when Alex, Ted, James and Sam caused the Bite of '83," Toy Chica began.

"Vincent, their father became overcome with grief when his son, Max died in the hospital, Alex was handed over to his dad and he just snapped," Toy Bonnie continued.

"Vincent, the purple guy, killed his son in cold blood to avenge Max's death, but it wasn't enough, he went after the others, it was during this time that Alex's ghost took over the puppet," Toy Freddy said.

"He lured Ted, James, and Sam into the back room, wearing the Spring Bonnie suit, but Ben, poor Ben, he snuck in and witnessed the murders firsthand, he was silenced," Toy Chica sobbed.

"It's Ok, Chickadee, they're with us now, they live on in the suits," Bon said as he reassured her.

"Thank you, Bon," she said as she hugged Bon.

"Anyway, the puppet saved the children and gave them new life, Ben is Foxy, Ted is Freddy, Bonnie is James, and Sam is Chica," Freddy explained, "he's our father now, he saved us, and if anyone messes with Al, he's gonna pay!" Toy Freddy said.

"Many years pass and the establishment is shut down, due to Vincent's hatred for them, and we are born," Chickadee explains.

"Neon and I found out the truth and confronted the man in purple, a terrible mistake indeed," she said.

"Now I, Catherine Willows am this plastic bird, my sister, Keon is Vix," she went on.

"That must have been scary for you," I told them, writing all this down on a notepad.

"Oh, it was," she said.

"Me, Eli, and my brother Tommy started hearing rumors that the place was haunted and I dared them to stay the night," Bonnie went on.

"He told us that the robots were haunted, and we were in denial, up until I met them up close and personal," he told me.

"I told them to stay quiet, but they didn't listen," Keon cried.

"It's Ok, we're back together again," Toy Bonnie told her.

"He killed us by luring us to the back room and slaughtered us," Toy Bonnie went on.

"Now we seek revenge on the man who ruined our lives," he said, "and we won't stop 'til he suffers in the ultimate way he can."

"You mean, kill him," I asked.

"That's right," he responded, nodding his head.

"That's wrong, he has to go to jail," I rebutted.

"But what he did is unforgivable," Bon protested.

"And he will pay the price," the puppet said.

I turned around and saw the plushies led by the puppet.

"There he is, the man that handed me over to that maniac," he told them.

"Wait, is this true?" Bonnie asked me with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid so, I'm sorry," I pleaded with him.

"Traitor!" he screamed as he was about to punch me.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

Bonnie's fist hung in midair as he stared at me with soulless eyes, "you better run."

I ran out of that room with tears in my eyes, I had them killed and it was all my fault.

I thought about turning myself in and begging their forgiveness.

I walked over to Toy Bonnie, "Bonnie please," I begged, "I didn't know."

"Why?" he said obviously hurt inside.

"Don't listen to him," puppet said.

"Shut up you sock puppet!" I told him.

"You're one to talk," he said, "I'm dead because of you!"

"Please stop!" Chickadee cried, "I don't want to see you fight."

"I..." Bon began.

"I have to go, my audience is waiting," he said as he left with Chica and Freddy.

The puppet slid his finger across his neck and floated away.

The older models walked past me and returned to Parts/Service.

I was so dead, I thought to myself.


	51. Close call

I walked over to Vincent and punched him in the face, he held his cheek and it bled.

"You sick monster!" I shouted, "you killed 10 children!"

"But you're fried, I'm placing you under arrest for the murders of Alexander Malone, Theodore Watson, James Senkaka, Samuel Rodriguez, Benjamin Rockwell, and all the other children you've murdered," I told him.

"You're, you're a cop?" he asked me.

"Yes, and you have the right to remain silent," I slapped the cuffs on his hands and marched him out of the building.

"Mike, you there," I radioed.

"Yeah, Jeremy I'm here what do you need?" he asked me.

"I'm taking the murderer to jail, I found him," I told him.

"Really, who is it?" he asked me.

"It's Vincent, the purple man," I told him.

"Wait, really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it's him," I told him.

"Wait, I'll be right there," Mike told me.

The squad car pulled up and Vincent got in, no complaints.

"So, Jeremy, how'd you find out the truth?" Mike asked me, as he drove past Freddy's.

"I got confessions, from a couple witnesses," I told him.

"Really, and who are these witnesses?" he asked me.

"The animatronics, they're haunted," I explained.

Mike stopped the car, "is this some kind of joke?" he asked me.

"No, it's true, you've gotta believe me," I pleaded.

"You are really a piece of work, you bring me a father who's lost two kids, because you were lazy, I thought I told you I wanted leads not speculation," Mike said frustrated.

"But it's true," I protested.

"We can't go off of rumors, unless you give me concrete proof, we can't keep him in jail, bring me proof so we can open up the investigation," he told me.

"You're making a mistake, if you let him go, he'll cover his tracks, please trust me," I begged him.

"I'm sorry but I can't, we are supposed to uphold the law, not justify suspicions blindly, Mr. Malone, you're free to go," he said.

"No! You can't!" I told him.

"I just did," he told me as he got out of the car, and unlocked Vincent's handcuffs, "thank you, officer, at least one of you respects the law," he smiled.

"Thanks and sorry for the trouble," Mike apologized.

"Oh, it's no trouble really," he said as he scratched his head.

"Oh, and Jeremy, you're fired," Vincent told me.

"What?" I asked him, stunned.

"Yeah, you heard right, pack your bags, you're leaving for good," he told me.

"You won't get away with this," I warned him.

"Get away with what?" he asked me innocently.

I rushed over to strangle him.

Mike pushed me away, "enough!"

"This is not happening, he's the killer! Why can't you see that?!" I asked him.

"Because you don't have proof!" Mike yelled back.

"Fuck you, Mike," I said.

"Aww, don't feel bad, Jere, maybe your luck'll change," Vincent grinned, "after all, we wouldn't to cause any trouble now would we?"


	52. Second chances

I walked back inside Freddy's and went to say goodbye to Shaun and the animatronics.

"Hey Shaun, I have to go, see ya," I told him.

"Bye? What on Earth are you talking about?" he asked me.

"I'm fired, I'm so sorry Shaun, I let you down, I let everyone down," I sobbed.

"Oh, please don't cry, you're not leaving, I'm gonna talk to my dad, maybe we can come to some sort of an agreement," Shaun said patting me on the back.

"Really?" I asked him, looking up to wipe my tears.

"Really, now dry those eyes, you're a valuable employee and I'd hate to lose a good friend, now get out there and have some fun," he said as he punched me playfully in the shoulder.

"Gotcha boss," I grinned, "I had better talk to the machines, we kind of had a falling out earlier," I told him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me, curious.

"Those machines are alive, they're living, breathing, human beings, I hurt them and I want to apologize," I explained.

"I understand, you gotta do what you gotta do," he told me.

"Also, I'm not gonna rest til I find the killer and bring him to justice," I declared.

"Jeremy, just let the cops handle it, I mean it's not our business," he shuffled uncomfortably.

"I am a cop, undercover actually," I confessed.

"What? And you didn't even think about telling me? What is wrong with you?" he asked me, stunned.

"Is that why my dad fired you?" he asked me, serious.

"Yes, it is, and I may have almost put him in jail," I told him.

"You better not do it again," he warned me, "but I am glad that someone's finally taken an interest in the missing children."

"You're rehired, and please don't screw up," he begged me.

"I promise I won't," I said with my hand on my chest, raising my right hand in the air.

"Uh, well I gotta go now good luck on Night 3," he told me.

"Don't worry, I'm a natural!" I grinned.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, wait up," I said as I ran over to him, where I found him tuning his guitar.

"Yeah," he looked up.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, but I swear, you will get justice, I promise," I told him.

"I don't care anyways, but thank you Jere," Bonnie got up and hugged me, "I forgive you."

"Thank you Bon," I told him.

"I got a song for you, if you'd like," he offered.

"Sure, I'd love a song," I told him.

"Hey Jeremy, how are you?" Chica asked me.

"I'm great thanks for asking, listen I just wanna.." I began.

Chica shushed me, "you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault," she said.

"Eli, do you forgive me?" I asked Toy Freddy.

"Of course I do, you didn't do anything," he shrugged.

"Balloon Boy?" I asked him.

He just giggled.

I patted him on the head, and he just smiled.

I'm gonna go talk to puppet," I told them.

"Be careful, he really hates you," Chickadee said.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't mean it, right guys?" I asked.

"Just be careful, Jere, for your sake," Bonnie warned.

"I will, I said, hey when I get back I'll be expecting a great song out of you guys," I told him.

"Don't worry, boss," Bonnie grinned, "this one's just for you."

I walked over to Prize Corner, and got chills as the puppet stares at me with silver eyes, his fury unrelenting, seeking a life that he could never have, blaming me and wishing vengeance on the man that ruined his life, "go away."

"Puppet, I just wanna say I'm sorry, I didn't know please forgive me,"I begged him.

"Go to hell, you monster, you ruined me, I'll never forgive you, and if they don't understand, I'll make them understand," he warned.

"What do you mean by that?" I said arching my eyebrow.

"You'll see," he smiled with menace in his silver eyes.

"Jeremy, we're ready," Bonnie said with a smile, "you ready, friend?"

"Of course Bon, I'm ready to hear your song," I smiled.

(Monsters by Imagine Dragons)

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my monsters hide

It's where my monsters hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my monsters hide

It's where my monsters hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my monsters hide

It's where my monsters hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my monsters hide

It's where my monsters hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my monsters hide

It's where my monsters hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my monsters hide

It's where my monsters hide

I rushed over to Bonnie and hugged him, "it's Ok, I'm here for ya, buddy."

"Thanks, Jeremy," he cried, "you're a good friend."

"Don't let anyone call you a monster, understand?" I asked him, "if it wasn't for you I would have bled out and died because of Foxy, you are a hero."

A few nights ago, these same machines tried to kill me, now we were best friends.

For a moment, I almost forgot that I was talking to a machine and not an actual person, but I didn't care, I just wanted the children to be safe.


	53. Can you survive?

The next night I brought over ice cream, cotton candy and a scrapbook for the children. But I underestimated the influence the Marionette possessed.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

I picked up the phone, "Uh, hello, hello? See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!" Shaun's voice said confidently.

"Did uh, did Foxy ever appear in the hallway. Probably not, I was just curious, like I said he was always my favorite," I reached over to where Foxy dug his hook into my flesh and shuddered, it still hurt.

"They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid friendly and put him in Kids Cove to keep the toddlers entertained ...you know," I flipped on the monitor and checked Kid's Cove, where I found a badly damaged Vixen, "the hell?"

"But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves, the staff literally had to put Foxy back together after every shift. So they just stopped trying and left him as some kind of take apart and put back together attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees just refer to him as the Mangle," I closely examined her and found that she had wires sticking out of her endoskeleton and it was a hybrid of beauty and ugliness, one of her eyes was laying perfectly still on the floor, I was sickened.

"Uh ...oh, hey before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you may have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's all rumor and speculation, people trying to make a buck, you know ...uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual and he's on watch from opening til , well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk with you tomorrow," I shook my head and sighed, "still in denial Shaun?"

I checked the monitor again, and saw that Mangle was gone, "uh oh," I turned off the monitor and saw Bonnie in the hallway, "must kill night guard."

I put on the Freddy mask and waited.

"Hey, Bonnie are you Ok?" I asked him.

"Must kill night guard," he replied.

"Are you Ok?" I asked him once again, then I saw it, his eyes they were silver, just like, oh no.

"Bonnie snap out of it, please," I begged him.

"He held his hand up to his face and screamed, "it burns!"

I checked Prize Corner and wound up the Music Box.

"Bonnie, I need you focus please," I told him.

"Fr-Freddy, what happened, I'm dizzy," he told me.

"It's Ok, you're safe now," I reassured him.

"Last thing I remember was puppet touching me and then, I can't remember," he shivered, "Freddy, Alex has changed he's not the same."

"It's gonna be Ok, Bonnie, I promise you," I said as I reached over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Freddy, um hey, is it OK if I stay here for now?" he asked me.

"Um, what happens when you find the guard?" I asked him.

"I don't wanna hurt him, he's my friend," Bonnie told me.

"Ok, then, wait here and make sure Foxy doesn't get in," I told him.

"Why not, Freddy?" he asked me.

"Because he thinks I'm Jeremy," I explained.

Bonnie started laughing, "you, you're him, hahahaha, good one."

I took off my mask, and the silver eyes returned, "you!" he shouted.

I threw my coffee mug at him, "Aaaarghhh!" he screamed, pushing me away as he wiped his face.

I put my mask back on and hoped that it would work.

Bonnie stumbled into me swinging his arms and punched me right in the face, it hurt like nothing I had ever hurt before.

"I WILL FIND YOU!" he shouted.

"See ya, Freddy, I got a guard to catch," he said as he ran off.

I took off my mask and started to breathe.

This wasn't a game anymore, this was life and death.

I heard a garbled radio signal and looked up.

I looked up and saw Mangle hanging from the ceiling, ready to pounce.

"Aaaargh!" she yelled as she tried to bite my face off, I struggled trying to push her off.

It took all my strength, but her jaws still brushed up against my hands, quickly I smashed her into the wall, and waited.

She lunged at me and bit my hand, causing it to bleed.

"Aaah!" I shouted, as I examined my now bleeding hand, and waited for another attack.

Mangle jumped at me, but I was ready, I side kicked her into the wall, and then hid under my desk, putting on the Freddy mask, and waited.

"Freddy, is that you?" she asked me.

I just sat down and stared at my hand.

"Listen, Freddy, I just wanna, oh what happened to your hand?" she asked me.

"I got into a fight," I explained.

"Did you win, did you get him?" she asked me.

"No, he got away," I told her.

"Well, you had better treat your paw, it looks damaged," she told me.

"Why are you doing this? Hasn't he done a good job and tried to look after you guys?" I asked her.

Mangle shivered, "I can't, my head, ahhhh!" she yelled.

"There, there, I told her, I'm here for you no matter what," I told her.

"I, I almost killed him, I, I didn't mean to, you have to believe me Freddy, please," she begged me with tears in her eyes.

I kissed her on the nose, "I know."

"It was Alex, this whole time, it was Alex, you have to help me Freddy, please," she begged.

"It's gonna be Ok, you're safe now," I told her, "but you need to go, I need you to be strong, see if you can reach out to the others."

"Please don't leave me Freddy," she begged.

"I'm not leaving you," I told her.

"How's Foxy?" I asked her.

"He's..." she began.

"Jeremy, is it? It's been awhile," Foxy walked out of the shadows.

"Vix, please help me," I begged.

"Stay out of this Neon, he's mine," Foxy said as he sharpened his hook.

"No, I won't let you touch Freddy!" she told him, "you'll have to fight me."

"Neon, please," Foxy begged.

"No, Foxy, I won't let you hurt him," she said.

"But, he's the guard," he protested.

"So what?" she asked.

"Ahh, I don't ahh," Foxy said shivering.

"Neon? What, what happened?" he asked.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, "Alex he tricked us."

Foxy's eyes glowed with hate, "night guard!" he screeched as he rushed me.

"Foxy don't," she said as she pulled his face back.

Foxy slammed into Mangle and came for me, completely controlled by the Marionette, a puppet to his will.

He swung at me as I ducked.

"Now I gotcha," he bragged.

Mangle started choking Foxy with her arms, trying to hold him down.

"Foxy, stop," looking at me desperately, "Freddy run!"

I ran off as Foxy shook off Mangle and rushed me on all fours.

I grabbed my flashlight and flashed it in his eyes.

It kept him in place as I ran as fast as I could.

I tripped and my mask rolled out underneath the show stage, where I saw the Toys looking at me with hidden menace, I crawled back.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked as he crouched on the floor, "please, please go, before, before," he said shivering.

"I KILL YOU!" he yelled.

"Let's get him cupcake!" Chica grinned.

Toy Freddy blocked the door and cracked his knuckles, "this is gonna hurt," he smiled.

Freddy punched me in the stomach, hard, I lay on the floor and moan.

Bonnie lunges on top of me and starts punching.

All the while, Chica stands in the back, laughing.

"Bring him to the back," she said, "I think he's had enough."

"No, please, don't," I begged.

"Some bots are just gold," she clapped and Max appeared.

Bonnie grabs me by the wrists and leads me into the backroom.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned me.

"Welcome to the family," Chica giggled.

Freddy drags out the Spring Bonnie suit and I looked on, paralyzed by fear.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Ding, ding, ding, ding.

6AM

Yay!

The machines snapped out of their trance.

"Jeremy, what are you doing, why are you here?" Bonnie asked as he looked around.

"Guys, you almost killed me," I explained, catching my breath.

"No, I would never do that, you're my friend!" Bonnie said crying.

"It was Alex, he tricked us," Chica started.

"I wasn't in control," Freddy said, "please help me, help us."

"I'll never leave, l love each and every one of you," I said as I hugged each and every one of them.


	54. Purple Guy

Vincent Pov

This wasn't good, that damn cop, almost got me. I needed to stop him somehow and what better way than to program them to kill the guard, I grinned. Sure, I had to make them believe it was Alex, but then, hah, what was the point in having a degree in engineering and not using it, am I right? Of course it would have to be sophisticated. Now I needed to cover my tracks, I walked over to the video feed and deleted every bit of footage, there, that should do it, I smiled.

I walked out and began to sing.

(I Am The Purple Guy by DAGames)

So here we are, my body inside this nightmare

Don't you stare for too long at my curse!

It happened too fast. What happened in the past;

Is something I would constantly rehearse!

Yeah I'm aggressive, nightmare unleashed!

Feast your eyes on my magnetic demise beneath;

All the tattered wires, your futile demise;

Will become your curse!

So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay;

Then the blood so profound came to send me down;

All the cable in my brain, making me go insane;

But the soul still lives!

I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight!

Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready;

Now begin!

Now the purple rise, come to conquer all your cries!

The phantoms are the less of your worries, so you better hurry;

Just crank the noise, I'm the purple guy!

You'll now die!

It's been too long, the blood shed on the walls inside of me;

What was I to do when they could see?

There's only one suit, what else was I to shoot?

Yet now, I'm stuck for all eternity!

So now I suffer, turmoil and fear is all around;

You see the phantoms are yet to be freed!

But they're stuck inside the immortal fire!

That burned them all, till the end was surely near!

So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay;

Then the blood so profound came to send me down;

All the cable in my brain, making me go insane;

But the soul still lives!

I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight!

Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready;

Now begin!

Now the purple'll rise, come to conquer all your cries!

The phantoms are the less of your worries, so you better hurry;

Just crank the noise, I'm the purple guy!

You'll now die!

Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone;

The Springtrap has risen, damn he's not alone!

Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone;

The Springtrap has risen, damn he's not alone!

Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone;

The Springtrap has risen, damn he's not alone!

Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone;

The Springtrap has risen, damn he's not alone!

I am the purple guy! Come to see the show tonight!

Turn the spotlight onto me, my body's ready;

Now begin!

Now the purple'll rise, come to conquer all your cries!

The phantoms are the less of your worries, so you better hurry;

Just crank the noise, I'm the purple guy!

Leave me alone, I'm caught to the bone;

The Springtrap has risen, damn he's not alone!

I walked into Jeff, "Jeff, my boy, how are things?"

"Pretty good sir, you called?" he asked.

"Yea, it appears we have a cop problem, and I heard you're good at making them disappear," I told him.

"You got it boss, anythin' else?" he asked me.

"Yes, are the cops comin?" I asked him.

"Freeze!" I turned around and saw Jeremy holding me up, "I gotcha now," he grinned.

I immediately put my hands in the air, Jeff pulled out a revolver and Jeremy did a double tap and shot him in the head, "don't move slimebag, I gotcha right where I wantcha," he smiled, "you have the right to remain silent."


	55. Confessions

Jeremy

...

"On your knees!" I won't ask again, I said as I pointed the gun at Vincent, I fired a warning shot, "I won't ask again!"

He dropped to his knees, grumbling that he had failed.

"Put your hands behind your head, turn around, slowly," I commanded.

Vincent complied, "you think you've won, I'll be back soon, then you'll see."

"I don't think so, this time I have proof," I told him, confidently as I slapped the cuffs on him and led him out of the building.

"Mike, this time I'm ready," I radioed.

"This had better be for real this time," he said.

"Do you have proof?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I got tapes," I told him.

"On my way," he replied, "over and out."

Mike pulled up and saw Vincent in cuffs.

"Get in!" he yelled at Vincent.

The police car sped towards the precinct.

"So Jere, what'd you get?" he asked me.

"Tapes of the murders," I said as I grabbed them out of my duffel bag.

"How'd you get those!" Vincent yelled.

"Oh, you thought you deleted the tapes," I laughed, "those were videocassettes of Fredbear and Friends."

"No! I mean, heh," Vincent said.

"Well, that's suspicious," Mike said.

We got out of the car and Vincent was lead into the interrogation room.

Meanwhile I showed Mike the tape.

8 PM: The tape showed Eli, Billy, and Tommy joking around when a man wearing the Spring Bonnie suit approaches.

8:15 PM: The three kids are lead into the backroom

8:25 PM: The man takes off his mask, it's Vincent

8:30-8:35 PM: Vincent laughs while the kids stare in horror, Billy is knocked out then his head gets crushed by the killer, he pulls out a knife and cuts Eli across his neck, killing him instantly. Tommy is crying over his dead brother's corpse, when Vince walks over and snaps his neck.

8:40 PM: An angry Toy Bonnie bursts in and attacks Vincent, pinning him to the wall before letting him go, Vincent leaves but not after grabbing his mask and escapes.

8:45 PM: The bodies are carried away to Parts/Service by Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy.

8:50 PM: The Marionette arrives and places masks on the dead kids faces

8:55 PM: Toy Bonnie, Freddy, and BB start twitching and suddenly the others come out of the shadows and start to introduce themselves, the bodies in question vanish into thin air.

"What?!" Mike asks shocked, "so it's true then, they really are..."

"Haunted," I finished his sentence, "yeah."

"What do we do, we can't show this in court?" he said, "noone would believe us."

"Oh, God, this is not happening," he said.

"We have to do something, this monster can't leave," I told him.

"I know Jere, I know, it's just, I thought he was a good person," he said stunned.

"He might have been, once, but that's in the past," I told him.

"What do we do?" he asked again.

"We ask our friend there a few questions, and get a confession," I said.

Mike Pov

I was shocked, my best friend, my partner, he was right, and I didn't believe him.

Now, I didn't know what to think.

I knew Vince, we were friends, pals in High School, I never knew he could stoop so low, this just got personal.

"You ready Mike?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yeah, I need some answers," I opened the door and walked in.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" I yelled.

"What, you expect a confession, ain't happenin," he shook his head.

"I didn't ask nicely!" I yelled at him.

"Easy there, Mike," he said as he pointed to Jeremy, "you really should control your friend here."

I stared at him menacingly, "you, you monster, we saw the tape, we know what you did."

"But that's not why you're here," he said.

"No, it's not, we need to hear it from you, tell us what happened," I asked him.

"I want my lawyer," he said, "and your pal there shot him at my place, just a few minutes ago," he leaned back in the chair.

I pushed into him, knocking him flat, "I won't ask you a second time, Jeremy turn off the camera."

"But," he said, protesting.

"Do it," I told him.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice," I said, as I pulled out my baton, "tell me the truth."

"Look, if that's supposed to scare me, then, ahhhh!" he yelled as I swung my stick at his face.

He felt it and saw that it was a giant bruise coming down his face, he held it in agony.

"Mike! Stop!" Jeremy said as he pulled me back.

"We're better than this, Mike, we don't sink to their level, ever!" he told me.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, I'm sorry," I told him.

"Now you know how it feels, the power, it feels good doesn't it? The righteous anger, that I felt when he killed my son, now you understand!" Vincent smiled as he got up.

"I'm nothing like you," I shouted.

"I was like you, once, innocent, good, right," Vincent told me, "very well detective, I'll tell you, if only you don't end up like me, here is my confession."

"Not guilty, good luck with your investigation," he said.


	56. Shattered family

I returned to the pizzeria and found Shaun talking to a police officer, "um Shaun?" I asked him.

"Yes, Jeremy, why are all the cops here, they said something about an investigation, and I don't know where my dad is, do you?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah, about that," I told him.

Shaun suddenly became very angry, "you monster!" he yelled as he punched me, "you took away my father from me, and right after I convinced him to let you stay! I hate you!" he told me angrily.

"Shaun, listen, I know what it's like," I told him, "my father used to be a drug dealer, he was arrested by the police, at first I was so angry, I know what it's like to lose family, I wish I wasn't the one to bring him in, I know that you may never forgive me, but I don't care, you can hate me, but just know that had I not done what I just did, your father might have targeted more innocent people, and I couldn't let that happen."

"I hate you so much right now, but that's only because I thought I could trust you," he said shaking, "I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong."

"I want to see him, I want to see my dad," he told me, "please."

"Alright, Shaun, alright," I told him, sighing.

I drove Shaun over to the Precinct, where he found Vincent in an orange jumpsuit, behind bulletproof glass.

Vincent got up and walked over to the window, "Shaun, is that really you?" he asked as he put his hand on the glass.

"Dad!" Shaun said weeping, "why did they do this?" he asked.

"Shaun, don't cry, I raised my son tough, I don't want you to cry, understand?" he asked, staring into his son's eyes.

The scene was too much for me, I walked back outside and wondered if what I did was right.

Shaun's Pov

"You understand, son?" he asked me, "wipe those eyes and look at me, everything is gonna be Ok, I promise."

"But why dad, why would you do this to me?" I asked him.

His face turned grave, "son, I just want you to know that I love you, and I would never, ever hurt you."

"But you did, you did hurt me," I told him, "ever since Alex it was always something, you were always doing something, and I stood back and watched it happen, because I didn't want to lose you, but here you are, rotting in a jail cell, because you were selfish."

"Now I see you for who you truly are, a monster, I'm sorry but this is the end of us, goodbye," I said as I walked away from my father, the killer, for good.

"Shaun, Shaun, Shaun!" he yelled, "don't go, please, I need you don't go," he begged, with tears in his eyes as the only person he loved left him.

Vincent was now alone.

Later that day, I interviewed witnesses and tried to see if we could bring this maniac down, but it was no use.

He covered his tracks pretty well, he killed them when no one was looking and no one noticed the children who had left.

I still had to get back to work the next day so I stayed another night.

There were still so many questions...

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

I picked up the phone and expected an earful of hatred to ooze out, but instead I was greeted with a friendly call.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, nice work! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days ...I don't know. I want to emphasize though, that it's really just a precaution. Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing, these things happen sometimes. Um ...it'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep a eye on things, and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems ...we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive to the interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just ...stare. Uh, hang tight. It'll all pass, goodnight!" the phone call ended.

I was stunned, Shaun didn't even notice, then it hit me, this message must have been sent before Vincent's arrest, he didn't know.

Poor Shaun, I sat back and thought about what I had done, I took his father away from him, and as if that wasn't bad enough he lost his mother in a car crash, his youngest brother who he adored and Alex. He was now truly alone, I thought about adopting him, after all, where could he go now.

I quickly recollected my thoughts, I had to survive the night and push on, I flipped on the monitor and found that the puppet was still sleeping, so far so good, I wound up the Music Box to keep it that way.

Next I checked the Main Hall, where I saw an enraged Foxy, I shined my light at him, and after a while he retreated back to Parts/Services awaiting his vengeance, I still had to beware the silver eyes, the eyes of death.

I checked the Right Vent and saw Toy Bonnie, preparing to strike. Instinctively I put on the Freddy mask and waited. Bonnie climbed out and stared, "Freddy, it''s time, puppet's waiting."

"It's me," a voice yelled behind me, "I quickly turned around and saw the puppet, but that was impossible, "Hello Jeremy, I want to speak with you in private, don't worry I'm not here to kill you, we need your help."


	57. Cleaning house, making friends

"What, how you're in Prize Corner, I just checked the camera," I explained flabbergasted.

"Shh, it's Ok, Jeremy, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help, you see I have become infected over the last few days with an uncontrollable urge to kill, at first I thought it was because of my revenge, but as I examined my code I discovered a bug, a program instructing us to kill the guard, to kill you. I was able to purge myself of this terrible sickness but the others aren't strong enough, can you help me fix them?" he asked.

"I'll do what I can Alex," I promised him.

"Thanks Mr. Fitzgerald," he told me.

"Please, call me Jeremy," I smiled.

"Wait, puppet, he's the night guard?" Bon asked.

"Yes Bon, he is," puppet said.

I started shaking.

"Jeremy it's Ok, Bonnie's clean, as well as Chica," he explained.

Ok, then," I sighed.

"I did that myself, but I need you to clean the others," he said.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go," I told puppet.

"Good, follow me," he instructed.

"Sure thing," I followed him.

"Now, we're gonna have to sneak up on Vix, she's asleep right now, but not for long, you ready?" he asked me.

"I'm ready," I told him.

"Good, here you'll need this," he told me, as he handed me a device.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a remote, it can deactivate them, repurpose them, that's how he was able to use us," he explained.

"Now get in close, before she wakes up," he told me.

"Ok," I whispered as I crouched near Mangle and stuck it inside of her brain.

"Ow!" she whimpered, "who's there?" she asked frantically.

"Bonnie restrain her," puppet ordered.

"You got it," he said as he pinned her to the floor.

"Puppet, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's gonna be Ok,"' he promised.

"Argh!" she yelled as the silver eyes appeared, glaring at me, "I'll kill you!"

"Jeremy, push the red button, now!" Puppet ordered.

Immediately an electrical charge flooded her body, Argghhhjgfgahhagdgajdhgdja!"

"No!" Foxy yelled, "what are you doing?"

"Bonnie keep Mangle on the floor, Foxy's mine," Puppet ordered.

"Uhh, my head, what happened?" Mangle asked as her yellow eyes returned.

"Foxy, stand down," Puppet ordered.

"Not a chance, he's mine!" Foxy roared.

"Foxy, Jere is not the enemy here, trust me," Puppet begged.

"Must kill night guard," he said with glowing eyes.

I didn't want this, but I'm sorry Foxy," Puppet said as he meditated.

Foxy got on all fours and rushed the Puppet.

Five seconds, Foxy was three feet away.

Four seconds, Foxy lept into the air.

Three seconds, Foxy opened his jaws.

Two seconds, Foxy was closing in.

One second, Foxy was inches away from Marionette's face.

Puppet opened his eyes, and an invisible force picked Foxy by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

He levitated and tore machinery from the shelves smashing chairs on Foxy, until finally he fainted.

"Foxy, no!" Mangle screeched as she tore away from Bonnie's grip and rushed over to him.

"Foxy?" she asked him.

"N'Neon?" he asked.

"It's Ok, Foxy, it's Ok, they're here to help," she said.

"Neon, help me please," Foxy begged, "the voices, you have to help me, please!"

"It's Ok, Foxy, I'm here to help," I told him.

"Jeremy, no, no!" he yelled.

Bonnie rushed him, knocking him out.

"Jeremy you gotta do it, now or never," Bonnie warned.

I took the jack out of Mangle's head and put it into Foxy's head.

Foxy howled in pain, as Mangle comforted him.

I pressed the red button, and Foxy went into convulsions.

Puppet woke up and looked at Foxy.

"Foxy are you Ok?" he asked as he floated over to him.

"Alex, is that you?" he asked with yellow eyes.

"It's Ok, buddy," he said as he hugged him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Foxy sniffled.

"It's Ok, Foxy, you weren't in control, but you're Ok now," Puppet told him.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, "thanks Jeremy."

"Anytime Foxy," I told him.

'I'm so glad you're Ok," Mangle grinned.

Fredbear teleported in, "Puppet, I got the others, thanks to Chickadee's help, mission accomplished," he grinned.

"Good job, Fredbear," puppet grinned.

"Thanks bro, hey what's the score?" he asked grinning.

"Well, let's see, I got Bon, Chickadee, Foxy, and Vix with Jeremy's help of course," he bragged.

"Nice, well I got Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie," he said.

"Yeah, well at least I got Jeremy on my side so tie," Puppet said.

"Fine, tie," Fredbear nodded.

"Um, Jeremy," Foxy asked me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I know you're not a mechanic, but can you please fix Vix, I hate seeing her like this," he explained.

"I'll see what I can do," I offered.

"Thanks Jere, I owe you one,' Foxy said, "and uh, sorry about your shoulder, does it still hurt?"

"Nah, it's fine, thanks though," I told him.

"Ok, so now, Bon?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Um, can you see if there's an instruction manual around here somewhere?" I asked him.

In an hour, I repaired Vix to make her look like her old self, I put a new face on Bonnie, gave him his right arm. Fixed Chica's jaw, got her hands back in working order, and fixed Foxy up as well.

Vix rushed over to Foxy, "watcha think?" she asked sweetly.

"You look amazing," he said stunned.

"You look great too," she said.

"Thanks, Neon," he grinned.

Bonnie rushed over and gave him a noogie, "hey lil' bro, my face is back!" he said excitedly.

"I'm so happy bro!" Foxy grinned, "my two best friends in the whole world are back again, I missed you so much!"

Bonnie, Vixen, Chickadee, Bon and Foxy got into a group hug.

"We did good didn't we!" Chickadee grinned.

"Yeah, we did," Toy Bonnie said happily.

"Freddy, my hands, they're back, and I can talk normally now, it's a miracle," Chica squawked, "thanks Jeremy!"

"Guy's let's have a group picture with Jeremy, everyone say cheese!" Puppet said.

"Cheese!" I grinned, I was part of the family now.

Picture: Bonnie is giving Foxy a noogie, while Foxy is holding Vix. Bon and Chickadee are arm in arm and smiling in the camera view. Jeremy is in the middle with Freddy and Fredbear guarding him. Toy Freddy is ruffling Jeremy's hair as Balloon Boy is smiling. Puppet is holding the camera sitting on top of Fredbear.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the best man I have ever known, Jeremy Fitzgerald," Foxy declared.

"I'll make him some pizza, Jeremy please make yourself comfortable," Chica asked.

"Don't mind if I do," I replied, happily.

I walked over to the break room where I found Bonnie and Bon, waiting for me, "hey Jere, we were wondering if you'd like to join the family," they asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked them.

"Well, we have the Spring Bonnie suit in the back and we were wondering if you'd like to be one of us," Bon asked, sweetly.

"I don't know guys, I have a life outside of here y'know," I told them.

"Oh, well that's OK, I guess," Bonnie shrugged.

"So, what do ya wanna drink?" Bon asked me.

"Uh, some Sprite I guess," I told him.

"One Sprite comin' right up," Bonnie said as he went over to the vending machine, "uh Jeremy?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Could I borrow a dollar, I'm broke," Bonnie said.

Toy Bonnie giggled, "it's Ok, I found a dollar," he said.

"Wow, thanks Bon," Bonnie said, "Ok here ya go Jere, he said as he handed me an ice cold Sprite from the vending machine.

"Pizza's ready," Chica said grinning.

"Enjoy!" Chickadee said, "I made a cupcake just for you."

"Aww, thanks guys, you're the best," I grinned.

"So, Jeremy, why did you come back?" Chica asked, curious.

"You could've stayed away but you came back, why?" he asked.

"Because, I love you guys, you're my friends," I replied matter of factly.

"Thanks Jeremy, that means a lot to us," Chica said.

"Hmm, this Pizza is delicious, what is it?" I asked taking a slice of pepper, mushroom, cheese and sweet, sweet chicken, mmm.

"It's my favorite," he grinned, "I call it the chicken surprise."

"You ate Chica?" Freddy smiled.

"No, you crazy," Chica grinned.

"Chica, I'm shocked, eating your own kind, tisk, tisk," Freddy smiled.

"Whatever, Freddy," Chica said rolling his eyes.

"So guys, besides cooking, and singing, what else can you do?" I asked them interested.

"Well, we can eat, drink and sleep, that's about it," Bonnie shrugged.

"Wait, you guys can do that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's great,"Chica smiled.

"So what do you like to do?" I asked them.

"Well, I like pulling pranks," Fredbear grinned.

"Really, like what?" I asked.

"Oh, y'know, teleporting around, messing with people it's really fun," he grinned.

"I wish I could do that," I told him.

"Yeah, well it takes a lot out of ya, usually I can do it one or two times, and then I run out of power," he told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and the only way I can do more is by eating a ton of food, I heard Shaun yelling the other day to the cook, he seemed pretty mad though, I wonder how he's doing?" Max asked.

"Um, yeah, he's been put in a difficult position," I told him.

"Really?" Max asked me, now concerned.

"Yeah, um I don't know how to put this, Vincent's in jail," I told him.

"What, you put my dad in prison? What is wrong with you!" he shouted.

"Wha, wha, what do you mean?" I asked him, stunned.

"I never wanted this," he told me, "I wanted him to be with me, I miss him, that's why I tried to get him to join us, so we could be a family, again, but instead, you took him away from me, now he's gone forever."

"But he's a murderer," I protested.

"Yeah, and Alex was a bully, don't forget, that he, Sam, James and Ted killed me, but that doesn't mean I hate them, they're my friends, they changed maybe he could've too," he stared with black eyes, "but you took him away from me, and I'll never see him again, monster."

"Max, it's Ok, I wanted that too," Marionette said, "he could've joined us, but you stopped it, he was a good person."

"He killed, you can't be serious!" I said shocked.

"He changed, but that doesn't mean anything, don't forget I was an enforcer for Grives not too long ago, you disgust me," the puppet said.

"But that's all in the past now, maybe you could join us too," Fredbear smiled.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, Bonnie already offered me to join you, but I declined," I told them.

"That wasn't very nice, why not?" Fredbear asked, confused.

"It's not that I don't like you guys, I really do, but I don't want to leave my family, my friends, I hope you understand," I told them.

"I can respect that, so are you coming back tomorrow?" Fredbear asked me.

"Yeah, no problem, I like you guys," I told them.

"Well, we like you too, I'm sorry about my outburst earlier, I hope that we can still be friends," puppet told me.

"Of course, we're friends, see ya later," I said.


	58. Menu (What they eat at Freddy's)

Menu

...

Pizza

Small $3.99

Medium $5.99

Large $10.00

...

Cheese Pizza

Mushroom Pizza +$0.50

Vegetarian Pizza +$1.00

Chicken Pizza +$1.50

...

Sandwiches

Chicken Sandwich $3.99

Spicy Chicken Sandwich $4.99

Fish Sandwich $3.99

Chicken Gyro $3.99

...

Salads

Small $3.99

Medium $5.99

Large $7.99

Caesar Salad

Greek Salad

...

Sides

Small $0.99

Medium $1.25

Large $1.50

French Fries

Chili Fries +$0.50

Cheese Fries +$0.75

...

Desserts

Chocolate Cake $20.00

Vanilla Cake $15.00

Pumpkin Pie $10.00

Apple Pie $15.00

Key Lime Pie $15.00

Vanilla Ice Cream $1.30

Orange Sherbet $1.30

Chocolate Ice Cream $1.30

Chocolate Chip Cookie $0.50

Sugar Cookie $0.50

...

Drinks

Water $1.00

Iced Tea $1.23

Sprite $1.25

Coca Cola $1.40

Fanta $1.32

Lemonade $1.28


	59. New character descriptions

Vincent Malone/Purple Guy

Nicknames: Uncle Vin/Vinnie

Age: 37

Appearance: Loves to wear purple, white skin, black hair, brown eyes, lean build, very strong

Personality: Loves his family to death, quick to anger, but very clever,

Favorite animatronic: Spring Bonnie, a golden bunny with blue eyes, white ears and belly.

Alexander Malone/Marionette

Nickname: Alex

Age: 17

Appearance: black hair, dark eyes, lean build, wears dark clothing, think emo kid

Personality: mean and cruel, after death he's more kind, compassionate

Favorite animatronic: Marionette, a black puppet, with shiny white buttons and pinstripes rolling down his sleeves, his hands ending in claws, with a pale shining face, black eyes and mouth with purple tears flowing down its face, red cheeks and lips.

Shaun Malone/Phone Guy

Age: 16

Appearance: Wears plaid shirts, very professional, green eyes, sandy hair

Personality: Protective, rational, intelligent

Favorite animatronic: Foxy the Pirate Fox, a furry red fox, with yellow eyes, an eye patch, hook, and tattered shorts.

Maxwell Malone/Fredbear

Nickname: Max

Age: 10

Appearance: white skinned, gray striped shirt, jeans, black hair, black eyes

Personality: very childlike, curious, imaginary friend Fredbear helps him, after death becomes much more mature and wise

Favorite animatronic: Fredbear, a golden bear with blue eyes, a black top hat, bow tie and microphone

Mr. Grives

Nicknames: Kingpin/Slimy Grives

Age: 47

Appearance: wears a business suit, mafia hat, greasy slicked back hair, looks older than he is, black eyes, white skin

Personality: cold, conniving, evil

Favorite animatronic: Foxy the Pirate Fox, a red, furry fox with a yellow eye, an eyepatch, hook and ripped shorts

Theodore Watson/Freddy Fazbear

Nicknames: Ted/Teddy Bear

Age: 19

Appearance: green shirt, jeans, brown skin, blue eyes, shaved hair

Personality: Leader, as Freddy he looks after every one else

Favorite animatronic: Freddy Fazbear, a brown bear with blue eyes, and wears a black top hat, bowtie, and microphone

James Senkaka/Bonnie the Bunny

Age: 17

Appearance: blue shirt, green eyes, black curly hair, khakis

Personality: Protective, acts like the oldest, cares deeply for Foxy, sees him as a little brother

Favorite animatronic: Bonnie the Bunny, a purple rabbit with red eyes, bowtie and orange guitar

Samuel Rodriguez/Chica the Chicken

Nickname: Sam

Age: 17

Appearance: yellow shirt, brown eyes, black hair, Hispanic, khakis

Personality: party animal, loves pizza, BFF with Freddy, gets along with everyone

Favorite animatronic: Chica the Chicken, a bright yellow chicken with violet eyes, an orange beak and legs. It has a white bib saying Let's Eat on it.

Benjamin Rockwell/Foxy the Pirate Fox

Nickname: Ben

Age: 12

Appearance: red shirt, khakis, red hair, hazel eyes, white skin

Personality: off the walls, loves people, looks up to Bonnie as a big bro, loves Neon, Keon, and Ben, his friends from the orphanage, sees the puppet as a surrogate father

Favorite animatronic: Foxy the Pirate Fox, a red, furry fox with a yellow eye, an eyepatch, hook and ripped shorts

Michael Schmidt

Nickname: Mike

Age: 25

Appearance: green eyes, black hair, professional, in top physical condition, white skin

Personality: clean as a whistle, law&order, loves kids, has a soft spot for them, energetic and ready to go

Favorite animatronic: Bonnie the Bunny, a purple rabbit with red eyes, bowtie and orange guitar

Catherine Willows/Chickadee

Nickname: Keon

Age: 15

Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes, white skin. Wears a yellow sweater, with jeans.

Personality: Bubbly, inquisitive, caring. Takes good care of Neon, friendly.

Favorite animatronic: Toy Chica, a plastic version of Chica, with blue eyes instead of violet.

Natalie Willows/Vixen

Nickname: Neon

Age: 12

Appearance: Blond hair, hazel eyes, white skin. Wears a pink shirt and jeans.

Personality: Hyper, childish, likes to have fun. Friends with Ben, loves her big sister.

Favorite animatronic: Vixen, a white fox with a pink snout, tipped tail, and yellow eyes. Has a green parrot on the shoulder, a plastic version of Foxy.

William Marshall/BonBon

Nickname: Billy

Age: 13

Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, white skinned, wears a blue shirt, jeans, and red sneakers.

Personality: Caring, curious and cheerful. Takes good care of Tommy, loves him to death.

Favorite animatronic: Toy Bonnie, a light blue bunny rabbit, with green eyes, a white snout, and ears. Wears a red bowtie and carries around a red guitar.

Thomas Marshall/BB

Nickname: Tommy

Age: 9

Appearance: White skinned, brown hair and blue eyes. Wears orange shirt, and blue shorts, brown sneakers.

Personality: Curious, shy, likes his older brother a lot.

Favorite animatronic: Balloon Boy, a humanoid animatronic with a propeller hat, striped shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Carries balloons wherever he goes.

Elijah Roberts/Teddy

Nickname: Eli

Age: 12

Appearance: African American, blue eyes, shaved black hair. Wears a white shirt, khakis, and blue sneakers.

Personality: Confrontational when he needs to be, best friends with Billy. Likes mysteries, and drinking root beer.

Favorite animatronic: Toy Freddy, a plastic brown bear with a yellow snout and ears. Wears a black top hat with a red stripe, bowtie and microphone.

Jeremy Fitzgerald

Nickname: Jere

Age: 25

Appearance: White, brown hair, gray eyes. Strong, knows how to fight, but can't win against the robots, for obvious reasons.

Personality: Inquisitive, stubborn, doesn't give up. Loves children

Favorite animatronic: Toy Bonnie, a light blue bunny rabbit, with green eyes, a white snout, and ears. Wears a red bowtie and carries around a red guitar.


	60. Please understand

Vincent Pov

I was trapped, trapped inside a prison cell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, I wanted freedom. But I was trapped, imprisoned and alone. I had began to lose hope of ever leaving prison. The door opened and in walked my attorney, Mr. Harper, an excellent lawyer.

"Good evening Mr. Malone, my name is Jordan, Jordan Harper at your service," he introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Harper," I replied.

"The pleasure is all mine, now down to the matter at hand, if you are found guilty you could get anywhere from 39 years in prison to a life sentence, it is my job to prove to the judge and jury that you are innocent in all this, let's look at the facts, shall we?" Mr. Harper asked professionally.

I nodded my head and he continued.

"It appears that the police believe you to be the killer of Alex Malone, James Senkaka, Sam Rodriguez, Theodore Watson, Benjamin Rockwell, Catherine and Natalie Willows, Elijah Roberts, as well as the deaths of William and Thomas Marshall," he told me.

"Now I have looked at all the evidence and all they have is a security tape, no eyewitnesses, and no DNA evidence, the video footage was disturbing to say the least but it is clear that the footage was clearly faked," Mr. Harper went on.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, there is no clear motive, in addition to that, a robot supposedly attacked you, dragged the children's bodies to the Parts/Services room, and mysteriously the bodies vanish. I myself do not believe in the supernatural and this footage would never make it court. In part because the police can not find the bodies," Mr. Harper went on.

"From what I can gather, Officer Fitzgerald infiltrated Freddy's as a nightwatchman, so that he could gather evidence on the missing children, according to him, the robots are haunted by the spirits of the dead children who have attempted to kill you, is this true Mr. Malone?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," I protested, "although..."

"Although, what?" the lawyer asked.

"It is true that the robots are dangerous," I confessed.

"Really, is that so?" he asked me shocked.

"Yes, it's true, while they are rather harmless in the daylight and interact with everyone quite well," I began.

"Ah, yes, I remember when I took my son over to Freddy's, he absolutely loved it, especially the toy animatronics, please go on," he told me.

"Yes, well, it appears that there is a major glitch in their system," I went on, "you see, at night, they are left in free roam so their servos don't lock up at night, if that happened, they wouldn't be able to move and we would lose money," I explained.

"So why don't you replace them?" he asked me.

"In part because we simply cannot afford it," I went on, "the costs to replace them would be tremendous and currently we lack the funds to repair them," I explained.

"So, in other words, you're broke," he told me, nodding in agreement.

"That's right, I noticed the problem in the older models and that's why I replaced them, but I guess Rowboatics has a problem when it comes to their animatronics," I said.

"Yes, well, there have been many complaints coming from Candy's as well," he said.

"Exactly, so you see, we're kind of on a limb, right now, if I could replace them, I would just like that," I snapped my fingers, "but I can't, I'd go belly up if I did, plus all the bad publicity that would come from that would become irreparable, I have a son to take care of, Shaun, he's already lost his mother, younger and older brother," I explained, "this place is all he has left of them," I went on.

"I see," the lawyer said, "so what makes them so dangerous in the first place?"

"Well, our engineers had discovered a glitch in the system, causing the animatronics to mistake the night watchman to be a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on, now since that's against the rules, they try to stuff the guard into an animatronic suit, which unfortunately would end up killing the guard," I went on.

"That's horrible!" the lawyer said, "and you can get away with this?!" he asked.

"Please, you have to understand," I begged, "if Freddy's dies, not only will it hurt the children, but the city will lose a hallmark, and the economy would go down, people from all over the state come here because it is such a great attraction, not only that, but my son, Shaun, he basically lives here, it's the only thing keeping him from depression, he has so many memories both good and bad about this place, it was where his mom dropped him off after daycare, his first job, the many times he entertained Max, if this place goes, then so does everything else, you have to understand," I explained.

"I, I do, and I'm here for you Mr. Malone, you're a good man, I remember when you helped fund Cartwright when he first started his orphanage, the time when you were there when my wife died, I'm here for you friend," Jordan said.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Don't mention it," he said.

"I also think I have a counterpoint for our case, you see, we could argue that Mr. Fitzgerald is frustrated with the case, the obvious danger of the job coupled with impatience, pushed him to believe the rumors that you in fact were the killer. Officer Fitzgerald has no proof, so he fakes evidence and attempts to put you behind bars, we could also make the case that it would be impossible for you to be the killer, as you are a father of three who is struggling to make ends meet and keep his last son, Shaun content. It would be insane to suggest that a loving father of three who would give his life to protect children from the shadow, would ever be the one to commit the heinous crime, therefore it is quite clear and obvious that Mr. Fitzgerald is somehow involved in the missing children and attempted to cover his tracks, we could also argue that he was a part of the old guard and killed Alex, Ted, Sam, and James in an attempt to cover up the facts of the bite of '83 and Grives' criminal empire. In addition to this, perhaps Grives had a feud with Cartwright and sent Fitzgerald as a hit man to kill the orphans in order to send a message, implicating you and pushing blame away from himself, what do you think about that?" he asked me.

"Sounds good," I told him.

"All right, I'll talk to you later," he shook my hand.

"Good bye, Jordan," I said as he walked out of the room.


	61. Big thank you

Thank you so much, all of you, wow, 10,000 views. Thanks, this really means a lot to me.

In the beginning this was just an experiment in fan fiction, I have never written a murder story before and I was shocked to find so many loyal supporters, I am just speechless, now I actually have ideas for publishing this story and getting $$$!

(I've already patented my idea so don't even think about it. only for jerks, not my fans who are 100% awesome!)

UR #1 :) :0 XD

So anyways, brushing that aside, please don't take it personally, I would never accuse my fan base of anyone like that, I love all of you, so please forget the above statement.

So if you like what you see, please, post reviews, follow, and favorite.

Tell me what I'm doing right and please don't feel shy about criticism.

If you have any ideas about how the story should go or want to post an OC, please let me know.

Also, don't forget to vote on my online poll on your favorite character and why.

First I would just like to congratulate the following readers:

1.) neonlololol, for being there from the beginning and always being supportive even when I thought about quitting. You always reviewed every chapter and put a smile on my face. You gave me the ideas for Neon, Keon, and Cartwright, as well as inspiring me to make all the victims orphans. Thank you so very, very much. In addition, I would like to promote her stories. It's me, help me, help us is a story about the crying child, purple guy and a night guard as she tries to discover the truth behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. If you're looking for a more lighthearted approach then check out FNAF DARE TIME ZEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! for hilarious dares featuring Five Night's at Freddy's characters like Chica, Foxy and Bonnie as they accept dares from the audience. neon, if you're reading this, just know that you are an amazing and hilarious person. You are awesome!

2.) BonBonLestrange87, thank you for following my story and giving me positive feedback, your support is greatly appreciated. I'd like to thank you for your OC on Whiskers the Cat, a psychotic kitten that gives Vincent the time of his life. Also thank you for Kari Snyder, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her, she will be the guard in Fazbear's Fright, no question about that. She has written stories about Fnaf, Winx Club, MLP, and Warriors, so if you're into that, enjoy :)

3.) GhostChildLottie, thanks for following Vincent during his trip to looneyville, and don't worry Vincent will get out sooner than you think...

4.) ZombieSlayers, thank you for your support and yes, Vincent is truly a psychopath, but he still has things to do, people to kill, and an empire to run.

5.) RuetheFox, thank you for following my story, glad to hear that you like it, stick around for more, it's just getting started.

6.) Cat's Catnip, thank you for your support and be sure to stop by and say hello.

remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Now to address Guests since I can't PM them:

Guest: good, but the purple guy is actually William afton. so you might need to edit the story and make the name William instead of Vincent

Me: Ok, so I'm calling him Vincent, because later on he'll change his identity to William Afton to reintegrate with society after his incarceration.

2\. autumn: gross

Me: don't worry, I changed the location of where Alex gets kicked so we good.

3\. Hilarion: That was a great intro, and it makes the theme profound to the readers. Great Job

Me: Thanks Hilarion, that really means a lot to me.

4\. Neko: ...

Me: ...

5\. pahmindok: my pg backstory is almost just the same, except his younger son stays in a coma for longer (year) and the trauma along with his disorders finally crushed him and he kills his older son and his friends (in mine they all helped kill the younger brother. this was a cool story!

Me: Oh, that's neat, can you send me a link to look at it. I'd love to see it :)

6\. Mia: That is a cool you made Big brother into the puppet. Awesome!

Me: Why, thank you.

7\. Purple Girl: I have an oc, purple girl, her real name is Violet. She is purple guy's daughter. Plz accept!

Me: Yes, that sounds nice. I think that Violet could be a girl that Vincent adopts after Shaun abandons him, and he then opens up Circus Baby's Pizza World to help her feel special. Guess who becomes Circus Baby?

8\. Guest: Plz write more

Me: You got it, right now.

9\. FNAFprincess: probably vixen or fredbear

Me: Thanks, my favorite characters are Toy Bonnie and Foxy

10\. HappyGunz13: alright just a few things to touch base with. Favorite: Vincent/Springtrap #teaminsanity

Maybe the song Just Gold plz-or WAAIIT do Enimies by Shinedown! that song could fit the animics Vs vince war-thing. i also have a question, what about Golden Freddy? [i probably missed something here]

Me: Ok, then gotcha chief. I like Vincent a lot too, he's my favorite villain, period. Springtrap is a very good choice, he's 3rd on my list. I might do Just Gold when Fredbear kills Shaun, and Enimies when Vincent takes apart the machines for good. Fredbear is Golden Freddy who is the crying child, a.k.a Max.

11\. HappyGunz13: where is my pretty little psychosenpai?!

...  
...Lord help me

Me: relax, he'll come back, he's either gonna escape prison or rot for a few years. He'll open up Circus Baby's Pizza World before outsmarting Ennard and becoming Springtrap. There, all in a nice little bow.

Finally done, well back to writing. Buh bye!


	62. Alex's letter

Just then, Jeremy walked in with two letters, apparently ashamed of himself, for some odd reason.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for them," he told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Open, and see," he said as he left, shutting the door behind him.

I opened the first one, it was from Alex.

Tears flowed from my eyes as I opened and read it.

...

Alex's letter

Dear dad,

I want to tell you how angry I am over what you did to us, I forgive you but I can never forget. I know why you did what you did, but I can't understand how cruel you could have been to me. I still remember everything about the day I died, the shock on my face when Max's face was crushed, how I stood there shocked before running away, too ashamed to come back. I remember when I was caught and handed over to you. The fire in your eyes staring, judging me, reminding me of the monster I had become. I was wrong, I admit it, but what you did to me was unforgivable. I cried so hard that day, all the anger, all the guilt, the sadness, the rage, and pain. Once I saw what I did, I never wanted to hurt anyone like I hurt him. I hurt Shaun, my brother, someone I should have called friend. I hurt Max, my baby brother who needed someone, but instead I got him killed. I hurt you too, my father who was never there for me, my father who left me alone at gradation, my father who would rather be at work, than be with his children. I thought that if I did what I did, that YOU WOULD NOTICE ME. But, instead, I KILLED MY BROTHER! I know you probably hate me, I did too, I needed a friend, someone who would look after me too.

But instead, I ended up being chased by a maniacal evil, vengeful monster who only wanted to see me dead. You tricked me, gave me keys that you knew wouldn't work, and then you did it, with a smile to this very day that haunts my dreams you did it. I still feel it, the rusty blade stuck in my throat as I fell, my tears mixing with blood as I CHOKED ON MY OWN BLOOD AND TEARS. MY EYES WATERED IN PAIN AS YOU CUT ME DOWN IN COLD BLOOD. My hands slid on the glass window, barely noticing the swirling torment in my own mind, my last thoughts were not hate filled or vengeful, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the beatings all the jumpscares, all the torture I inflicted and all I wanted to say was sorry.

I thought that this was the end, but something miraculous happened I lived and was given a second chance. I am still amazed on how I still live, I think about it all the time. I should be dead now, but I'm not. I am still alive, and I just want to say, that I forgive you, and I hope you can too. I love you, you're my dad. I still hate you for what you did, not to me, no, I deserved that. But for what you did to my friends.

You killed them too, led them backstage before brutally killing them, wasn't it enough when I died, wasn't it enough, for Max. But no, it wasn't, you weren't satisfied weren't you. Gotta kill em all, right? I am disgusted and horrified at what you did, you killed them, Sam, James, Ted, and a little boy who followed you, who thought the whole world of you, then you killed him, just for being there, you killed them just for being there. IT WAS A STUPID JOKE, A PRANK GONE WRONG BUT YOU KILLED THEM ANYWAY, WHY?! I WAS THE ONE WHO THREW HIM IN! Now, I realize the truth, you're no hero, no savior, you are sick, a maniac, leaving me to save them while you plotted their deaths craving the scent of their blood.

I HAD TO SAVE THEM, EVEN BEN, WHO DID NOTHING WRONG! AND I'M THE FRIKKIN VILLAIN! But I digress, I saved them, and in my heart I knew that what I did was right. I saved them, I redeemed myself, erased the guilt I had felt for so long, but I just wished Max could be here to see me. My dream came true and Max returned as Fredbear, he came back to forgive me, and tell me that it wasn't my fault, he made me see the truth, that I was the brother he had always wanted me to be. Now, we are the best of friends, Max is the best brother I could ever hope to have. I love him so much. I became their guardian, their friend, especially with Foxy. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy loved me too, me the Marionette, the saddest puppet became the gladdest one of them all.

We became a family, everything was great, then it happened, you shut them down, ripped them apart. It was humiliating, I couldn't see my friends, my family. Then, it came to me, I wold make you understand the joy of creation, we would make you one of us. We would save you from the pain that we had felt, it wouldn't be easy. They hated you, especially Ben, who made it his personal mission to kill you. I wanted to help you as you helped me, I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine.

But instead of joining us, you killed again. Now, it wasn't redemption I was after, it was revenge, but you were clever, you were crafty. You let Jeremy take your place, just so you could live. But it's not over til my hands are around your throat, dad. You think you're clever, but really you're nothing but a coward. I hope you rot in prison.

Your son,

Alex Malone, the Marionette.


	63. Letter from Max

I tore that letter in half, yeah well good luck with that.

I opened up the next one and it was from Max.

I eagerly opened it and read:

...

Max's Letter

Dear dad,

Thanks for being there, when I needed you. I really want to be with you, because of you, Alex is my new best friend and we love being together, I'm really disappointed in you, though. You killed him, and not just him, but ten other kids, who were just like me. Most of them are traumatized and haven't gotten used to death like I have. I really hope that you can mend your way in prison, even though it's hard, I still love you. I still wish you would have joined us back there. I understand that you're upset and have gone through so much, but was it worth it, the killing, the bloodshed, if Jeremy hadn't stopped you, would it have ever ended? Please dad, learn to forgive, but never forget your son. Alex didn't mean to do what he did. He's very sorry, even today, shocking, I know. But even after I forgave him, he still can't see it, he still can't understand the joy of creation like I can. If you ever get out, please visit us if just for a day, to heal all the pain you have caused, and maybe one day we can be a family again.

Your son, Max Malone, Fredbear

...

I sat back speechless, Max had gone through more than I could have ever imagined, and he became a better person for it.

My shame emerged as I finished reading the letter, who was I to do what I did, I was ashamed of myself and I knew what I had to do, get out to mend all the damage.


	64. You're not alone

I was devastated, I felt so bad, I lost my brothers, my father, and my mom. For the first time in a long time, I cried. I cried for everything that had happened, I cried for all the bittersweet memories, remembering Max's face as he slept next to me, the time my mom put me to sleep, the camping trip with dad, the times Alex and I actually got along, before Max, before the accident. Before the murders, I sobbed so loud and so hard.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Why, did this have to happen?!" I punched the bed frame, with blood coming out of my fist.

I sucked on my bleeding hand and looked at it.

I stared, the pain seemed to bring me back to reality.

I got up and went to the sink, rinsing the blood and wondering as the water purged my hand of the red liquid on how it felt to die.

I never really asked myself that question up until now, but I thought about it long and hard.

Was my mom in a better place, or was she gone, lost forever.

I thought about Alex and Max, they came back, so why couldn't mom?

I know it must be true, she would be here if she could right?

I wondered aloud to myself, "why?"

I know why Alex came back, because he was killed, same as Max.

Were they friends, did they miss me too, I asked myself.

I needed them now more than ever before, just to see them again.

I opened the cabinet door, grabbed a band-aid and bandaged the wound.

I looked into the mirror and saw myself, disheveled, tired, exhausted, but still here, still alive.

I came downstairs and went out the door, inserting the keys into the ignition, my dad's purple car roared to life.

As I entered the parking lot, I saw police cruisers everywhere, I was enraged, couldn't they leave me alone?

I got out of the car and saw police tape on the door, I walked over to the nearest officer, frustrated.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" I yelled, "what's going on?"

"The building is on lockdown, no one is allowed in or out," he told me.

I stared at him, my mouth agape, "you're joking, right?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Mister Malone, but there was a prison riot," he explained.

"A, a riot, what are you saying?" I asked him, surprised.

"Well, it appears that someone stole one of the guards keys and choked him to death with chicken wire, said individual opened up all of the cell doors and all the inmates started rioting. We were able to suppress the riot but a few of the inmates escaped. Apparently, in all the chaos, your father was able to escape and currently, he's on the lam," he said.

"Why are you telling me this? I asked him, "haven't I been through enough?"

"Listen, don't you get it, your life is in danger, your father is a dangerous criminal," he said.

I punched him right in the jaw, enjoying the adrenaline, I had felt, this was for all I had been through and all I saw was red.

"Don't you dare talk about my father, pig!" I yelled at him.

Two officers restrained me, as the other one got up and punched me in the face, angrily brandishing his baton, "big mistake."

"That's enough!" Lieutenant Schmidt yelled, "that's an order."

"You're just lucky, Schmidt's here," he grumbled, "yes sir."

"Shaun, what on Earth did you do that for?" Mike asked me, stunned, "I mean really Shaun."

"He, he insulted my father," I told him.

"Shaun, look, I know it must be hard for you to understand, but you gotta face facts, like it or not, your dad is a killer, I'm sorry it's come to this, but you need to let it go," he told me, "believe me, it's not worth it."

"Ok, fine," I muttered, "I guess I should've known better, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Eh, I guess, just don't do it again," the policeman said, still rubbing his jaw, "that really hurt."

"So, no work?" I asked him.

"Nope, sorry about that," he said, "the night watchman can stay but that's it."

"Oh, alright then, I guess I had better head home, thanks," I said walking away.

"Shaun wait," Mike said, "so you wanna cup of coffee, come on, I'l take you to Dunkin Donuts, my treat," he said.

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on your offer," I told him.

"It's Ok, follow me," he said.

I got into the car, leaving Freddy's and looked at the building one last time.

When we got in, Mike ordered a box of glazed donuts, a latte, and and cappuccino for himself.

"So things are tough, huh?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess they are," I told him.

"It's Ok, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to," he said.

"I guess, I mean I've been feeling so bad ever since Max died," I told him, "and then the next day, with, with Alex, sometimes, it's just hard y'know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said.

"I used to have a friend, just like you, he was a good guy, but then things happened, he changed, and not for the better if you know what I mean, he started losing focus of the things that really mattered, he lost his job, foreclosure, just awful stuff, then one day, he snapped. I found him, lying on the sidewalk, a needle in his arm, he died the next day," he said, "I know it's hard, believe me, I know, but I just don't want you to feel like you're the only one, like no one will ever know the pain, the burden, you carry, I'm here for you, in case you need anyone, anybody to talk to, I'm your friend Shaun, and I care about you."

"Thanks Mike, I really needed that," I told him, "I just don't want to be alone," I told him.

"You're not alone," he told me, "I promise," and with that he gave me a hug.

I got back up and wiped the tears off my face, "I should probably get going, I have to leave a message for Jeremy," I told him, I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, it's Ok, I get it," he told me.

"Thanks for the coffee, I said.

"You're welcome," he said.

I went back home, and thought about what Jeremy had said, "well, I guess, I'll just take it easy then," I turned on the TV, and watched some movies.


	65. Mercy

Jeremy Pov

I drove back inside the parking lot, where I found police tape on the doors, did something happen? Could it have to do with another murder, or worse? I unlocked the door and went in, I switched on my flashlight and walked around the empty halls, empty. Nothing here, I snuck into my office unsure of what had happened. I also turned on the cameras, and checked the lights, nothing unusual here, strange.

Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring.

I picked up the phone, "hello, hello? Hey good job Night 5!" Shaun's voice echoed.

"Thanks," I beamed.

"Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, OK? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, especially concerning any ...former employees," Shaun said in a nervous voice.

Instantly my blood ran cold, did Vincent escape, I checked the cameras again, and saw that Bonnie was on the move, he waved into the camera, then smiled.

"Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the dayshift, a position just became ...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it," he told me with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks Shaun," I gulped.

I flipped over to Prize Corner and wound up the Music Box, I put down the tablet and saw Foxy in the hallway, instinctively I shined my light at him, and he backed off.

"What the heck happened?" I asked shocked, yesterday everything seemed fine, now it seemed something terrible happened, but why?

"We're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner, uh, I think the name of the place was Fredbear's Family Diner, or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!" he said and with that the call ended.

Bonnie crawled through the vent and quickly I put on my Freddy mask.

Toy Chica also came out and both of them stared at me, "Freddy?" Toy Bonnie asked me, confused.

"Yeah, it's me, what is it guys?" I asked them nervous, but relieved that they didn't know it was me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm waiting for the nightguard," I replied.

"Well, you're not going to find him, just sitting there, ooh, what's that?" Bonnie asked me, as he pointed to the monitors, his ears straightened up.

"Oh, that, yeah, that's the camera monitors," I told him.

"Oh, so that's how he as able to trick us, he used the cameras to track our movements," Toy Chica said.

"Yeah, but he made the biggest mistake he could ever hope to make," he told me.

"Really, and what's that?" I asked frightened.

"He came late, and that means, that we'll be able to surprise him," Bonnie grinned.

"Oh, OK then," I told them, relieved that they hadn't figured it out yet, but at the same time confused as to why they were doing this.

"So, uh, Bonnie?" I asked.

"Yeah, Freddy," he replied.

"So why are we after the guard again, weren't you two y'know friends?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course we are, but now we're going to make him one of us, he fixed us up, so now we're going to treat him well," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked him.

"Well yeah," he said.

"Ok good, um let me go look around, I'll be back," I told him.

"Ok bye Freddy," he said.

I ran out of the room and breathed deeply, "this is not happening," I said.

"Oh but it is," Foxy said.

"Foxy, why are you doing this?" I asked him speechless, "I thought we were friends."

"Oh, we are but things have changed, it's not safe anymore. The purple guy, he came back," Foxy said.

"You mean Vincent," I shuddered.

"Argh, that be the case it seems," he told me, nodding his head.

"But what does that have to do with me getting stuffed into a suit," I asked him.

"We don't want to lose ya, Jeremy, I'm sorry but it's the only way," Foxy said.

Foxy lunged at me pinning me to the ground, "no matter what happens we will always love you, I'm sorry," he said as he hugged me.

He picked me up as I struggled to break free, I kicked him in his shin, "arrgh!" he yelled as he let me go.

I ran back into the office where Toy Bonnie was checking the cameras, "where is he?" he asked Chica.

"I don't know," she said.

"Bonnie, Chica, help me!" I yelled.

"Freddy?" they asked me puzzled.

"Don't let him escape, it's Jeremy," Foxy said.

"No, that's just Freddy," Bonnie said.

"C'mon Foxy, this isn't funny anymore, why do you always have to pick on Freddy?" Chica said, stunned.

"He's the nightguard!" Foxy shouted, "how is it that only me and Alex are the only one's that can see it?"

"Maybe it's because you two are kinda crazy," Toy Bonnie shrugged.

"Why you little," Foxy snarled.

"Foxy that's enough," Freddy said as he entered the office.

"Oh, I see that you've met Purple Freddy," he grinned, "yeah he's new here," he said.

"Freddy, c'mon we all know that's Jeremy," Foxy said as he rolled his eyes, "I just don't get you guys."

"So, uh guys, I heard the purple man came back, tell me what happened," I asked.

"Well it all started a few hours ago," Freddy began.


	66. Mr Purple

Vincent Pov

I had to get out I needed freedom, I needed to clear the air, I needed to see my kids I had to apologize. I realized what a selfish monster I had become, and I wept. I cried for all the terrible things I had done, I needed to make things right.

I got up and looked in the mirror I saw myself but this time with purple skin dark eyes with a white iris and saw myself in my old guard uniform, no this wasn't happening. I looked around and saw myself holding a knife slowly walking down a dark deserted hallway, "hey kids, you ready to have some fun?" I suggest.

No stop it, this is wrong, this isn't me!

I still goad them to come close.

"No, save yourself before it's too late!" I yell but only in my mind.

I find myself inside the suit, wearing it, the golden Bonnie suit. I hug myself saying that it's going to be OK, but then when I get up I feel the springlocks stabbing my innards and I slowly bleed to death.

"Waah!" I yell, getting up out of bed, "it's just a nightmare," I tell myself, maybe all the killings were just a bad dream too.

I look down and see the orange jumpsuit. Nope still reality.

"Yo Vincent, keep your mouth shut!" an angry felon yells at me.

"Sorry, Afton," I grumble.

"Not good enough, I think you need to learn a lesson," he told me as he picked up a wire off the ground.

"Ah, you never learn do you," I said as I cracked my back, "why they cal me purple."

"Whatever, I'm gonna enjoy ukk," he says as he gets punched in the chest.

"Big mistake, pal," he says as he grits his teeth.

He lunges at me but I sidestep and trip him, landing his face on the hard concrete.

As he's down I get on top of him and grab the wire in his hand dragging him by the neck with it.

"You see, purple is a color, royalty, wisdom, elegance," I say.

He tries grabbing my hand but I kick his knee and he falls flat to the floor, giving him another concussion.

"But it's also about the scars, the bruises that people like you never see, and that's why they call me purple," I tell him.

I let him go as he coughs and wheezes, "I'm sorry, so sorry, mister purple please don't hurt me," he begs.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, I have other ...uses for you," I tell him.

"Yes, mister purple, anything you got it," he tells me.

"I need you for a special assignment, are you ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah, boss, anything, I'm sorry," he told me.

"Don't apologize, I'm gonna need someone like you soon," I smile as I formed a plan.

I would not fail.


	67. What a mess

"Hey Vince, get out breakfast is ready," a guard said as he banged the door open.

"Coming," I sighed as I let William go.

The guard opened the cell door and escorted me and Afton toward the mess hall.

I walked calmly out of my cell and scanned the area, so far so good.

"I said move it," the guard said as he pushed me towards the cafeteria,"don't even think about escape," he warned.

I smiled, "I'm just trying to make the most out of prison life, officer," I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever, just keep moving," the guard grumbled.

"Hey, officer, I don't appreciate what you did to my friend back there," Afton shrugged.

"Unless you want solitary, you'll shut your mouth Afton," he said cocking his shotgun.

"Sorry, sir, won't happen again," he told the guard.

"Good," he said.

We entered the mess hall and the guard stood at the doorway, keeping his eyes on us.

We walked over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray, "I'll have mac&cheese,please," I told the convict, who was serving all of us lunch for the day.

"Uncle Vin, is that really you?" he asked me with his mouth wide open.

"Yes, it is, and if you don't mind, keep this information to yourself," I told him, we're trying to stay invisible for now, I told him.

"Oh, like a prison break?" he asked.

"Shh, not so loud," I glared at him.

"I'm sorry boss," he said.

"It's Ok, you're one of us," I told him.

"What about your friend?" he said pointing to Afton.

"Hey, quit holding up the line," an inmate glared.

"Sorry about that," I chuckled.

"Oh, you think you're funny," the white man with blue eyes and a Confederate tattoo stared.

"If I were you, I'd walk away, you have no idea who I am and what I'm capable of," I told him.

"I'll see you later," he warned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Afton said as he punched the man in the face.

"Why you little," he said holding a bloody nose.

I came up behind him and began choking him, putting him to sleep.

"Boom!" a shotgun shell went up into the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, that was a warning shot, the next time any of you gets any ideas, that bullet will be lodged in the back of your head and nobody will ever know," the guard yelled.

"Malone, Afton get over here," he glared.

We came over to the officer, "yes sir?" I asked.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"Well you see," I began.

"It was my fault, sir, I punched that no good redneck, and I'd do it again," he said pointing to his skin, "because I'm not a slave anymore," he told him.

"Just don't do it again, although..." he began, smiling.

"What, what is it?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Maybe for a small fee, I can keep this incident quiet," he suggested.

"Sure, anything," I told him.

"Ok, I want $100," he told me.

"Um, I don't think you've noticed, but I live in a prison, I'm pretty sure you won't get money out of me, even if I wanted to," I told him.

"No, wait, I've got some right here," Afton said as he took off his shoe and pulled out $100.

"Well, I guess I'll pretend that nothing happened here, thanks," he said as he walked away.

"Afton, why'd you do that?" I hissed.

"I was only looking after you," Afton told me.

"When I told you my plan, what did I say," I asked him impatiently.

"Subtlety, subtlety is the key," Afton repeated.

"Yes, and we don't need the guards here noticing that something is suspicious," I told him.

"Ok, boss got it," Afton shrugged.

"I have a question, how were you able to bribe the guard?" I asked him, impressed.

Afton turned to me and smiled, "you just gotta learn where to look."

"I want to learn how," I told him.

"Then I'll show you," he said, "but you have to trust me," he said.

"I trust you," I told him.

"Good, follow me," he said.

"Ok," I said as I walked over to a fat man, surrounded by other like minded crooks.

"Hey, Bill, how've ya been?" he said as he walked over.

"Who's this?" he arched his eyebrow suspiciously.

"He's a friend, he's with me," William went on to say.

"Oh really?" the man turns to me and smiles, "what's your name son?"


	68. OCs needed

Hello, hello.

I'm looking for OCs for the following

Funtime Foxy

Funtime Freddy

Thanks


	69. Mr Funtime

"The name's Vincent, sir," I tell him.

"No need for formalities, Vince, you can call me Mr. Funtime," he smiles back.

"Hey sis, come here for a second," Mr. Funtime motioned over to his little sister.

"Yes, Eddy," she smiled, her eyes filled with excitement, "who's this?"

"This here is Vincent, and he's a friend, isn't that right, Bill?" Eddie said as he sat next to Bill.

"Yeah, yeah boss," he said sweating nervously.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" he said, his voice getting deeper.

"You remember what happened last time, right?" his sister said with a pouting face.

"What happened last time?" I asked curious.

"Oh, nothing important," Eddie said as he calmed down.

"Look boss, this time I didn't screw up, honest," Bill started to shake.

"It's Ok, Bill, after all, we are family," Eddie said.

"Phew, am I glad to hear that," he sighed.

"But if this guy is a rat or mole like last time, I'll fillet you like Lenny, got it?" he said, angrily.

"They put me in solitary for a month because of what you did!" Mr. Funtime growled, his face contorting in a fit of rage.

"I'm sorry, please, please, don't hurt me," Bill begged.

"And you wanna know the worst part, I couldn't see my sister, check on her!" he growled.

"Look, um mister Funtime, I don't know if it was his incompetence or your anger, but if you keep going on like that we'll never get out of here," I told him.

"What did you say?" he now looked at me.

I stared him right in the eye, unflinching.

His sister stared in shock, dropping her fork. "Um, Eddie, sweety, calm down please," she stared into his eyes, pleading.

Looking into his sister's eyes helped to calm down Eddie, his grimace quickly faded and was replaced with a look of shock and regret, "I'm, I'm sorry about that, gents, where are my manners, heh," he offered his hand and I took it.

"But don't you ever question who's in charge around here, got it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, got it," I told him, "only until I get out."

"Good, good, so sorry about before, heh, I've got quite the temper, you understand, a moth of solitary can really get you to snap, I'm not feeling myself most of the time, sorry," he apologized.

"It's Ok, I understand," I told him.

"Good, good, because once we get out, you, me, Sasha and Billy, we'll be Scott free," he started to laugh.

The next day I formulated a plan on escaping the prison, Billy would create a distraction, picking a fight with another inmate, meanwhile I would sneak out and give a signal to Eddie who would pull the fire alarm, while the guards were distracted I would sneak over to the cell block and use my chicken wire to incapacitate a guard, steal his keys open the master control system and escape.


End file.
